La eternidad para encontrarte
by Rukkiaa
Summary: Zoro es un poderoso vampiro y Sanji es el cazador que podría acabar con él...si no se hubieran enamorado. Pareja principal: ZoSan. Pareja secundaria: Ace x Sanji. OoC. Mpreg. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Basado principalmente en la serie Buffy cazavampiros de Joss Whedon. Los personajes son de One Piece y pertenecen a Eiichir****ō Oda. Obviamente, hago esto sin ****ánimo de lucro.**

**Me enamoré de la trama principal de la película Drácula, de Bram Stoker. La cual, recomiendo si no la han visto XD.**

**Y sé que no debería meterme en otro fic porque tengo otro a medias...pero me han podido las ganas u.u**

**Prólogo**

Diecinueve.

Tengo diecinueve años. Desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Cuatrocientos años los he pasado pensando en él, en mi primer amor.

Pero por fin...lo he vuelto a encontrar.

Sanji...

Empezaré por lo primordial. Me llamo Zoro Roronoa y soy un vampiro.

Mi creador fue un famoso inmortal llamado Dracule Mihawk, y francamente, mi aspiración, al menos al principio, fue ser como él, e incluso, llegar a superarle, puesto que es el más fuerte, el más rápido y el más temido. Pero ahora mi meta es otra.

El convertirme en vampiro, me volvió un monstruo. Un asesino despiadado que solo buscaba saciar su hambre, sin importarle cuantos frágiles e indefensos humanos tuviera que utilizar para tal fin. De hecho, despreciaba a la humanidad, no sentía el más mínimo apego por ella. Hasta que apareció él.

No es por presumir, pero me considero un hombre atractivo. Soy bastante alto, musculoso, y muy, muy fuerte. Lo que más llama la atención de mi apariencia, son mis cabellos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas y una alargada cicatriz en el torso, por un desafortunado incidente cuando vivía, pero eso solo acrecienta mi aura salvaje.

Sanji era un humilde campesino, a cargo de sus cinco hermanos y de una madre anciana y enferma. Como cualquier humano común y corriente, se pasaba el día trabajando en el campo. Yo, por el contrario, llevaba una buena vida, dada mi condición. Mihawk y yo, vivíamos a todo lujo en una gran mansión. Pero, he aquí, el acontecimiento que cambió mi existencia.

A mi creador le gustaba adquirir, llamemoslo así, humanos, para que trabajasen en la mansión. Por supuesto, como empleados del servicio doméstico, que cuando nos apetecía, se convertían en nuestro postre...por lo que no era de extrañar, que Mihawk tuviera que buscar continuamente miembros para nuestra servidumbre personal.

Uno de ellos, fue un atractivo rubio, que llamó mi atención en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre él. No olía diferente a los demás, no parecía tener nada especial, pero aún así, me quedé total e inexplicablemente, prendado de él.

Le habían asignado la tarea de jardinero, y muchas veces entraba en la casa para decorar con bellas flores las diferentes habitaciones, lo que era muy a menudo, puesto, que por la falta de luz solar, se marchitaban deprisa. Era tan hermoso, que solía contemplarlo en silencio y lo más escondido que podía. Se movía grácilmente y tenía la extraña costumbre de convertir todos sus centros florales en auténticas obras de arte. Hasta que uno de tantos días...

-Si me está espiando por si le robo algo, que sepa, que no soy de esa clase de personas-dijo el rubio de pronto, sobresaltándome por lo inesperado de su comentario-soy leal a mis patrones y no me gusta coger lo que no es mío-me daba la espalda y seguía metiendo coloridas flores en un jarrón de porcelana china que reposaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche.

Una sonora y fresca carcajada brotó de mi garganta, como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía y dejé de resguardarme tras las opacas cortinas de la cama con dosel de mi dormitorio.

Era muy tentador, el saberlo completamente a mi merced. Saber que con un leve movimiento, podría tumbarlo sobre la cama y poseerlo sin posibilidad alguna de resistencia. Y después, como colofón, saborear, su, seguramente, exquisita sangre.

Pero por alguna razón, que ni yo mismo alcanzaba a comprender, no podía hacerlo, por más que cada fibra de mi ser me instase a ello.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que si te miro es para evitar algún tipo de hurto?...por mi como si te lo llevas todo, siempre y cuando, tú continúes en la habitación.

Se giró inevitablemente hacia mi, mirándome con comprensible sorpresa, pero era justo lo que esperaba, que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Los suyos eran de un intenso azul cielo, más hipnotizantes que los míos propios.

Me acerqué cautelosamente hacia él. Sabía que no se movería un ápice, porque sus pupilas estaban fijas en las mías. Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, le arrebaté con delicadeza una flor que sujetaba en una de sus manos, y yo mismo la introduje con lentitud en el jarrón, donde estaban las demás. Sentí como su pulso se aceleraba, y como la sangre comenzaba a fluir rápidamente por sus venas, además de un leve temblor, apenas perceptible para un simple mortal.

-¿Me temes?-era evidente y excitante que así era, aunque no debía tener motivos para ello, a no ser...-¿sabes lo que soy?

-Un vampiro...-ni siquiera titubeó y eso me agradó, era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Desde que el señor Mihawk y usted llegaron a este lugar, muchos campesinos que trabajaban aquí han desaparecido misteriosamente...además de que no hay ni un solo espejo en toda la casa y las cortinas de las ventanas son muy gruesas y siempre están echadas durante el día, impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol...

-Y si sabías todo eso...¿por qué accediste a trabajar en nuestra mansión?

-Por lo que acceden todos los aldeanos...para que no los ataquéis en sus casas, vale más que os saciéis con unos pocos, a que arraséis con el pueblo porq...

Posé mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. Podía oler su piel...su pelo...su sangre. Habría reconocido ese aroma en cualquier confín del mundo y jamás me saciaría de el. Él seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y continuaba con sus ojos clavados en los míos. No me sorprendía, puesto que todas mis víctimas siempre quedaban hechizadas por el influjo de mis verdes orbes, pero su mirada era diferente, yo quería que me viera a mi, no al demonio de mi interior.

Con parsimonia, retiré poco a poco mi dedo de sus labios, acariciándole el mentón antes de alejarlo por completo. De haber estado vivo, mi corazón habría latido con mucha fuerza en ese instante, cuando cerré mis ojos y mi boca y la suya entraron en contacto. Él dio un leve respingo de asombro ante el gesto, pero a pesar de haber quedado libre del encanto de mi mirada, no dio muestra alguna de querer evitar el beso.

Se notaba que era inexperto y torpe en el asunto, pero eso solo me atraía más y más. Nunca había probado algo semejante. La tibieza que desprendía. Mis manos sujetaban con fuerza su cintura. Su miedo se me había contagiado, pero el mío era por temor a que se me escapara de entre los brazos, de perderlo. Yo era un ser salvaje, me jactaba de ello y me enorgullecía ser así. Aunque con él, no podía serlo, no me perdonaría serlo.

Lo que siguió a ese momento fueron otros muchos maravillosos. Mihawk era el más contrariado, dado que una de las normas, absurdas en mi opinión, de los vampiros, es que los humanos son comida, no amigos ni mucho menos, pareja. Aún así, era mi creador, mi padre en términos prácticos, y no me juzgaba demasiado, por lo menos, no me lo hacía saber en demasía. Y yo y Sanji, mi adorado y hermoso rubio, éramos felices a nuestra manera, en aquella ambigua relación. Yo lo amaba más que a nada ni a nadie sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero como suele pasar, y más a dos criaturas destinadas a no amarse, el destino intervino en nuestra contra. Pues las malas lenguas hacen mucho daño. Y a los jefes, los de La Orden, que era como se les conocía a los vampiros más antiguos, ahora y entonces, no les gustó en absoluto enterarse de que yo estuviera enamorado de un humano. Castigándome de la forma más cruel...asesinándolo frente a mis ojos.

Nunca había sentido un dolor similar. Como si me desgarraran por dentro o algo peor.

Y así estuve durante décadas. Mihawk y yo nos separamos, porque no soportaba ver mi deplorable estado depresivo. Por años recorrí el mundo, varias veces. Buscando, buscándole. Alguien que se pareciera a él, al que pudiera mirar como le miraba a él. Al que pudiera amar como le amaba a él, porque cuando un vampiro ama, ama para toda la eternidad.

Tuve que esperar cuatrocientos años, para que mi más ferviente deseo se cumpliera...

Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las planea, aunque quizás pienso que es así por como murió la primera vez.

Ahora no es un ser humano común y corriente. Ahora no se dejará asesinar tan fácilmente, de echo, creo que ni me necesitaría para evitarlo.

Porque ahora, Sanji, se ha reencarnado después de tanto tiempo tras nuestro fatídico idilio, y es ni más ni menos que un cazador de vampiros. El mismo aspecto físico, el mismo nombre, sólo con dieciséis años...

Y no tengo idea de como me podré acercar a él sin salir mal parado ninguno de los dos.

_Continuará..._

**N. de la autora: Adoro la idea de, perder al amor de tu vida, y después de tantos años, volver a encontrarle y seguir sintiendo el mismo amor por el. Y el ZoSan me encanta, así, que aquí va mi experimento.**

**Nunca había narrado en primera persona...así que espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal.**

**¿Sigo?¿qué les parece? XD**


	2. Contacto

**Contacto**

No había siquiera desembalado la ropa que tenía en las cajas y ya tenía que irse al instituto. Sería un día sumamente incómodo. Presentarse a medio semestre, sin conocer a nadie y encima teniendo que ocultar sus habilidades especiales al resto de la gente.

Siempre había vivido con su abuelo Zeff y se habían tenido que mudar de su eterna vivienda por culpa de los malditos vampiros. Si no se hubieran metido en pandilla dentro del gimnasio del instituto, no hubiera provocado el nefasto incendio que se salió de madre y le generó la expulsión inmediata. Y por ende, ahora vivían en Going Merry, una ciudad famosa por su alto índice de mortalidad. Pero para eso estaba él ahí ¿no?, para jugarse el cuello por la humanidad, como llevaba haciendo casi un año, desde que un extraño individuo le comunicó aquello para lo que había nacido. Él, el _elegido_, el único capaz de exterminar a los vampiros y demonios del mundo. Lo odiaba, porque había pasado de ser el popular, al rarito y finalmente, al pirómano.

A resignarse tocaba.

Prefería ir andando al instituto, a pesar de que su abuelo se había ofrecido a llevarle (lo más seguro para vigilarle tras los últimos actos vandálicos). Declinó el ofrecimiento, porque aprovecharía para echarse un pitillo antes de llegar al centro de estudios. Estaba mal, pero fumaba desde los catorce y no tenía intención de dejarlo. Ya que probablemente moriría joven, no se iba a privar de nada.

Antes de lo que creyó, ya veía estudiantes por todos lados, y el edificio que estaba claro, era el instituto. En grandes letras, en la fachada, se podía leer : _Instituto Thousand Sunny. _Tiró la colilla, la apagó de un pisotón y subió los escalones mientras expulsaba el enfermizo humo de sus pulmones con la chulería que le caracterizaba.

No se acostumbraba a verse vestido con el mismo uniforme que los demás, se sentía como una oveja del mismo rebaño. Al menos no era tan feo como se esperaba y a él, le sentaba bien.

Fue al despacho del director, le proporcionaron por fin un horario y caminó relajadamente a clase. Siempre había sido un buen estudiante, hasta que las cosas habían cambiado, quitándole las ganas que podía haber tenido de estudiar y destacar. Ya no se lo podía permitir. Pero evitaría hacer pellas en la medida de lo posible.

De repente, alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciendo que su mochila a medio cerrar cayera al suelo, derramando su contenido poco apropiado. Pero la persona, había salido peor parada que él, porque se dio de bruces contra la dura superficie de granito.

Se apresuró a recoger las estacas y el crucifijo mientras escuchó al que había ocasionado el estropicio.

-Perdona-era un chico de pelo negro, que se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a recoger un par de cuadernos mientras reía nervioso-iba a llegar tarde y ya me han echado demasiadas broncas ¿te hice daño?

-No tranquilo, estoy bien-ambos se pusieron en pie-¿y tú?.

El muchacho parecía mirarle absorto y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar-eh...shishishi- se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Se notaba a leguas que era un desastre andante, porque llevaba la camisa por fuera, la corbata mal anudada y el pelo revuelto. Lo que más llamaba la atención, era una pequeña cicatriz que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo-eres nuevo ¿verdad?-el rubio solo asintió-me llamo Luffy D. Monkey- le tendió la mano mientras le brillaban extrañamente los ojos.

-Yo soy Sanji Kuroashi- al devolverle el saludo, el otro pareció sonrojarse ligeramente y amplió su sonrisa todo lo humanamente posible.

-Hola Luffy ¿quién es tu amigo?-una chica se había plantado junto a ellos, era pelirroja y desprendía un ligero olor a cítricos.

-Nami, éste es Sanji, es nuevo-la jovencita, tendió su mano, obligando a que el moreno soltase la del rubio de una vez por todas.

-Menudo día has elegido-añadió Luffy- nos toca historia a primera hora.

Al término de las clases y como no tenía ni un solo libro, no le quedó otra opción que ir a la biblioteca del instituto para que se los prestasen hasta que los adquiriese por su cuenta. Cuando entró, no había ni un alma en la gran sala.

-¿Hola?-se acercó al mostrador y lo tamborileó con los dedos mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Si?-una joven morena, de largos cabellos negros hizo acto de presencia por la puerta de un despacho contiguo, y en cuanto vio a Sanji, el rostro le cambió.

-Hola, soy un nuevo estudiante y me han mandado a por los libros...hasta que yo...

-Sanji Kuroashi- la mujer se había entusiasmado mucho de pronto y se acercó a él-te estaba esperando.

-¿Perdón?...¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-se planteaba el salir corriendo de allí, porque no le gustaba golpear a las mujeres, ni aún siendo vampiros podía hacerlo a gusto, y aquella joven le estaba poniendo nervioso y había sembrado en él la desconfianza.

-Soy Nico Robin, tú vigilante- Sanji no se movía y la chica le abrazó contenta-eres mi primer caza vampiros, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy-de no haber sido como era, habría muerto estrujado por los brazos de esa mujer.

-¿Vi...vigilante?-seguía sin entender nada.

Ella se apartó un poco y le miró a los ojos-yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y te entrenaré para que te hagas cada vez más poderoso de lo que ya eres.

-Ya...-le empezaba a parecer una completa pirada, y peligrosa, porque sabía su secreto, se separó de ella-mejor yo...me voy, no necesito los libros, me los presta un amigo-iba a escabullirse, pero la mujer continuó hablando.

-Has venido aquí a Going Merry porque está la boca del infierno, una de varias que hay en el mundo, por lo que la afluencia de vampiros y demonios en esta zona es mayor. Es tú destino, eres el elegido, uno que nace por generación. Eres único. Un caza vampiros sólo se crea cuando muere el anterior...no es una casualidad que tu abuelo y tú os hayáis mudado a esta ciudad Sanji, tienes una responsabilidad y yo estaré a tu lado.

-¿Responsabilidad?, discúlpeme señorita, pero me empiezo a hartar de que den por hecho que debo hacer esto-furioso dio un manotazo sobre el mostrador-yo no quería ser así, yo prefiero ser como los demás. Solo preocuparme de estudiar, salir con mis amigos y que mi abuelo no esté pensando en ponerme un chip de rastreo para evitar que me vuelva a meter en líos. Solo tengo dieciséis años y nadie me ha preguntado lo que quiero o no hacer con mi vida, así que no actúe como si esto fuera un maravilloso regalo que he recibido, porque con gusto lo devuelvo-se marchó airado y salió fuera.

Sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de la mochila y lo encendió con rapidez. Le había alterado demasiado la reciente conversación. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol y disfrutó de la agradable sombra que le cobijaba bajo sus ramas.

-¡Ey Sanji!-Luffy apareció corriendo y llegó a su lado-¿vienes esta noche al Baratie?

-¿El Baratie?

-Es un club- Nami les alcanzó-está muy de moda entre los alumnos y ponen muy buena música.

-Podemos ir juntos-añadió el moreno-¡los tres!.

-Esta bien, iré-el otro amplió su sonrisa y la chica también sonrió.

Le había costado horrores convencer a su abuelo para que lo dejase ir al Baratie un día entre semana, pero finalmente, lo había conseguido. Y salió.

Quedaba algo lejos y caminaba deprisa, porque sus nuevos amigos le estaban esperando. Pero, al cruzar la carretera frente a su casa, empezó a sentir que alguien le seguía y, efectivamente, en un callejón, abordó al que estaba realizando la labor de espionaje hacia su persona. No muy delicado, cabe decir, puesto que arreó una potente patada al misterioso chico, que acabó en el suelo.

Le puso una pierna encima del pecho, ejerciendo presión para evitar que se levantase y le observó desde arriba-¿qué quieres?-era una persona curiosa la que se encontraba debajo de él. Tenía unos cabellos y unos ojos asombrosamente verdes, muy fuera de lo común. Y llevaba tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda, que habían hecho un peculiar tintineo al caer el joven al suelo. Parecía mayor, pero no mucho más que él.

-Solo quería evitar que te pasara algo-el peliverde ni trataba de zafarse.

-¿Crees que soy una damisela en apuros?-se lo había tomado como un insulto, y presionó más el torso del otro.

-No, pero los vampiros andan muy alterados estos días y podías verte en problemas- Sanji recibió esto con sorpresa ¿otra persona sabía lo que él hacía? ¡joder!, nada de anonimato.

Por fin dejó de pisar al chico y dándole la espalda se encendió un cigarrillo, mientras éste se ponía en pie-sé defenderme solito, gracias-iba a alejarse, pero el otro le detuvo.

-¡Espera!...también quería darte esto-el rubio se giró a mirarle, y el chico sostenía una pequeña cajita oscura en la mano. La cogió y la abrió. Era un colgante con una cruz de plata.

-¿Por qué me das esto?, no me conoces.

-Sí te conozco, Sanji.

-Claro...olvidaba que eras un acosador ¿tienes nombre o te puedo llamar marimo, mi espía particular?

-Me llamo Zoro Roronoa, y quiero ayudarte, porque las cosas se van a poner difíciles por aquí.

-Lo que tu digas...-expulsó humo-pues nos veremos cuando pase, adiós-hizo un movimiento con la mano y echó a andar, dándole la espalda al peliverde-¡y gracias!.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del concurrido club Baratie, se puso el colgante que le había regalado el extraño y atractivo chico en el callejón. Y en una mesa, localizó a Nami y a Luffy, que estaban sentados y con un par de bebidas refrescantes en las manos.

-Hola-ocupó el taburete que estaba libre junto a la pelirroja.

-¡Hola!-Luffy se entusiasmó e hizo ademán de levantarse-¡has tardado!

-Lo siento, me encontré con un...nuevo amigo.

-¿Amigo?-la cara del moreno cambió a decepción.

-¿A que está genial el sitio?-preguntó Nami, que estaba claro no sentía el mismo interés por las nuevas amistades del rubio.

-No está mal-echó un vistazo alrededor, realmente estaba muy concurrido.

-Oye Sanji- el moreno se acercó un poco a él-¿por qué llevabas estacas y una cruz en tu mochila?

¡Mierda!-porque...soy supersticioso-¿qué se supone que iba a contestar?¿porque mato vampiros?-y...bueno...he oído que en esta ciudad pasan muchas cosas raras, y no me fío.

-No hace falta que nos ocultes a que te dedicas Sanji, Nami te escuchó en la biblioteca con la señorita Robin, y nos parece super guay-¡¿entonces a qué venían tantos rodeos?...-nos gustaría que confiaras en nosotros, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

-Que siga así, por favor, y entiendo que ya no queráis estar conmigo-quiso levantarse, pero la delicada mano de la chica sobre la suya le hizo detenerse.

-¿Por qué no querríamos estar contigo?

-Porque es peligroso, mato vampiros y demonios, no es algo que a la gente le agrade, de echo, esto me ha vuelto antisocial e impopular.

-¡Pues yo si quiero estar contigo!, quiero decir...seguiremos siendo tus amigos, y te ayudaremos cuando nos necesites ¿a qué si Nami?

A pesar de haber disfrutado de la diversión nocturna con sus nuevos amigos, por la mañana todo cambió. Ya que, al leer el periódico mientras desayunaba, los titulares anunciaban nada más y nada menos que seis misteriosas muertes.

-¡Esta bien!¡haré lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a la gente de esta ciudad!¡pero no me envíes más espías ni nada por el estilo!-abrió de par en par las puertas vaivén de la biblioteca-¡no puedo tener seis muertes en mi conciencia!¡y todo por salir de fiesta una noche!¡una!

-¿Perdón?-Robin apareció detrás de una de las estanterías con varios libros en la mano y colocándose unas gafas de pasta azul-¿espías?.

-Si, ese tal Zoro, no me gusta que me vigilen como si yo fuera un criminal, dile que me deje en paz-se sentó de un brinco en el mostrador, con ambas piernas colgando en el aire.

-¿Quién?-la morena no entendía un ápice.

-Zoro...pelo verde, aspecto intimidante, pero atractivo...

-Mmm lamento decir que no conozco a nadie así, lo siento.

-¿No?-se bajó del mostrador, eso no se lo esperaba-pero si él sabe lo que soy, y parecía saber lo que pasa en esta ciudad, yo creí...

-Oh ¿de veras?, pues nos sería de gran ayuda, porque ando perdida en este asunto, sé que algo ocurre, eso es evidente...¿cómo dices que se llama tu amigo?-ya la mujer estaba a su lado y le miraba muy interesada.

-No es mi amigo, pensé que era el tuyo ¿no me estabas escuchando?

-Lo siento, me perdí en cuanto me dijiste que no te enviara espías, aunque también leí el periódico esta mañana, y sobra decirte, que se podía haber evitado si no fueras tan desconfiado y hubieras hecho tú trabajo-recalcó las dos últimas palabras con mucho énfasis.

-Hasta donde yo sé...por los trabajos se cobra un sueldo-sacó la más adorable de sus sonrisas y le extendió la mano a la morena a ver si le daba algo de dinero, pero no hubo suerte.

-Si dices que ese tal...Zurdo...

-Zoro.

-Eso, Zoro, si sabe algo tal vez deberías hablar con él, a ver si te cuenta alguna cosa que nos ayude, para saber por donde empezar.

-¿Y tú eres mi vigilante?, eso podía haberlo deducido yo solito, aunque el problema está en que ese tipo sabe dónde encontrarme, pero yo no sé donde encontrarle a él...hum, sin embargo, si él me persigue a mi, por lógica, debería de andar cerca-observó a su alrededor-¿no has visto a un tío imponente?¿o has escuchado un tintineo sospechoso?-la chica le miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada-mejor será que intente dar con él cuando salga del instituto.

-Pues será más tarde, porque debes entrenar y patrullar por el cementerio, todo lo que no hiciste ayer señorito.

Hizo un puchero, pero aquella mujer parecía estar hecha de hielo y salió de la biblioteca molesto.

Por la noche, tal y como le había 'obligado' su vigilante, había salido de caza, y como no, las seis personas asesinadas la noche anterior, ésta, eran seis peligrosos vampiros.

Y para colmo, los seis habían salido casi al mismo tiempo de sus tumbas y las estaba pasando un poco canutas. Recibió algunos golpes. Se dio de bruces contra una lápida y por escasos centímetros no esquiva un puñetazo en el estómago. Hasta que apareció el peliverde, y se puso a golpear a diestro y siniestro, a su lado.

-¡Vaya!¡ahora si que me alegro de verte marimo!-dijo a la vez que clavaba una estaca en el corazón de una de las criaturas y ésta se desvanecía dejando un rastro de polvo-¡pero podrías haber llegado antes!.

-Creía que no eras una damisela en apuros-le guiñó un ojo y empujó hacia él un vampiro, para que lo hiciera añicos, como a su compañero.

-Porque sé que tengo la exclusividad como caza vampiros, sino pensaría que eres un sustituto o algo por el estilo...¿donde aprendiste a pelear así?-estaba agotado tras acabar con los chupasangres, y se había sentado sobre una lápida de frío mármol, mientras se fumaba un merecido cigarrillo.

-Todo lo aprendí por mi mismo-añadió el otro a la vez que se sentaba junto al rubio-y no deberías fumar, es malo para la salud-a la vez que lo dijo, le arrebató la colilla a Sanji, y la lanzó lejos.

-Que sea la última vez que haces eso marimo, o te enterraré en alguna de estas tumbas vacías-le miró con furia, que se disipó en cuanto Zoro le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

-Llevas el colgante que te regalé-automáticamente, el rubio se llevó una mano a la pequeña cruz de plata que le colgaba del cuello.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿por qué han matado a tanta gente?-miraba al frente, donde la cantidad de lápidas y panteones se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Extrañamente se había puesto muy nervioso, tan cerca del peliverde- tú sabes lo que está pasando, por eso me sigues, porque te preocupa que me pase algo malo ¿no es lo que me dijiste en el callejón la otra noche?

-Si...-Zoro le cogió del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, al menos, con su único ojo visible, tan azul como lo recordaba-no quiero que te pase nada, y debes tener mucho cuidado...un vampiro muy peligroso llamado Mihawk ha resucitado al Maestro, un vampiro muy antiguo y extremadamente letal...-el silencio sepulcral del cementerio y los grillos eran lo único que se escuchaba-por suerte, el maestro aún no tiene suficiente poder como para salir de su prisión mística, pero cuanta más gente asesine, más rápido se recuperará...

-Espera...si dices que está retenido...¿quién ha matado a esas personas?

-El Maestro, pero no ha salido él personalmente a buscarlas, Mihawk se las ha proporcionado.

-Vale...-se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con una mano en la barbilla-entonces ese tal Mihawk le lleva la comida a domicilio...para que el Maestro ese salga de su prisión mágica e...¿intente matar a todo ser viviente? ¡para eso estoy yo aquí hombre!

-El Maestro no es un vampiro común, es sabio, astuto, su mente tiene un increíble poder...sucumbirías a su influjo antes de darte cuenta siquiera de que lo tienes cerca, además su objetivo es aniquilar a la raza humana, abriendo la boca del infierno y Mihawk le está ayudando.

-Parece que los conoces bien ¿te has enfrentado a alguno de ellos?

-No podría...-Zoro se levantó del suelo con agilidad-el Maestro está en las alcantarillas, Mihawk realizó el ritual de la resurrección ahí, pero no vayas, porque te estarán esperando. Lo que debemos evitar es que el Maestro se alimente y se fortalezca, al menos, hasta que se nos ocurra una forma de poder derrotarle.

-Esta bien, se lo contaré a Robin, y supongo que a Luffy y a Nami también, seguramente quieran ayudar...

-¿Luffy?-un pinchazo de celos apareció en el muerto organismo del peliverde, y eso que no sabía si éste Sanji tenía la misma orientación sexual que el del pasado.

-Si...es mi nuevo mejor amigo, supongo, es muy simpático...no te caería bien-rió de su propio comentario, mientras, el otro, serio, caminaba silencioso a su lado. Tras un rato andando y ya lejos del cementerio, Sanji se dio cuenta de una cosa-¿me estás acompañando a casa?-dijo a la vez que se detenía en medio del asfalto.

De haber podido ruborizarse, lo habría hecho. Sus sentimientos cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar estando tan cerca y su sentido de la extrema protección para con el rubio, le había llevado a una situación embarazosa.

-So...solo vi...vigilo que no te pase nada, no sabemos si te pueden atacar por el camino-había salido bien del apuro ¿no?


	3. Secreto

**Secreto**

La vida seguía como de costumbre. Ir al instituto, entrenar, estudiar por órdenes de Nami, patrullar de vez en cuando con el misterioso Zoro y salir alguna que otra noche de viernes al Baratie.

Una de esas salidas, bailaba animadamente con su mejor amiga. La pelirroja se dejaba llevar al compás de la estridente melodía que resonaba en sus tímpanos, sin importarle empujar levemente a los que danzaban a su alrededor.

Luces de varios colores diferentes les iluminaban y les cegaban al mismo tiempo. Como flashes esporádicos. Hasta que Sanji, entre la multitud, entrevió a Zoro, con gesto sombrío, vestido de riguroso negro, y el pelo verde con ese corte tan característico y llamativo.

-Ahora vengo-gritó a Nami en el oído y se alejó de ella, pasando entre un par de parejas.

Zoro estaba ya en la barra, como esperándole, sentado sobre un taburete con una pierna apoyada en el reposapies, y la otra en el suelo.

-¡¿Tenemos que patrullar?-se acercó mucho al oído del peliverde, rozando con su muslo la rodilla que éste tenía a medio flexionar.

-Vamos fuera- Zoro le cogió rápidamente de la cintura, se puso en pié y andaron juntos hasta la salida, uno detrás de otro, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, el peliverde se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro y se la puso sobre los hombros al caza vampiros-hace frío- añadió antes de salir.

-No era necesario...

-Hay problemas.

-¡Estás herido!-en el antebrazo izquierdo del mayor, habían tres profundos arañazos, que sangraban un poco a través de la rasgada camisa. Sanji quiso tocarle, pero no pudo, porque el otro se tapó con la mano derecha.

-No tiene importancia, pero se me han escapado un par de vampiros, maté a varios, pero uno de los que se me escapó estaba armado, llevaba una especie de guante con cuchillas en los dedos.

-Él te hizo eso ¿verdad?

-Te necesito...para matarles- puntualizó nervioso.

Recorrieron varias calles. Sanji se había puesto adecuadamente la chaqueta que le habían prestado y entre los dos acabaron rápidamente con los vampiros forasteros en cuanto dieron con ellos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre apareces en el momento adecuado? no es justo que tú sepas donde encontrarme y yo a ti no, dame una dirección o algo-comentó Sanji volviendo al punto de partida.

-Estaré por ahí-dijo como si tal cosa, marchándose en cuanto divisaron la entrada del local.

Cuando Sanji volvió a entrar al Baratie, Luffy parecía tener cara de deprimido y Nami intentaba sacarlo a bailar tirándole del brazo, sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Sanji!-la actitud del moreno cambió en ese instante y se levantó a recibirle con un abrazo-¿dónde estabas?

-De caza, con Zoro- se sentó en el taburete libre y le robó la bebida a la chica.

-Zoro...siempre ese imbé...

-¿Y esa chaqueta?-Nami sonrió divertida.

-Es suya.

-¿Y por qué la llevas tú?-Luffy estaba rojo de rabia, no conocía a Zoro personalmente, pero le tenía muchas ganas, y por un impulso de ira, había cogido al rubio fuertemente del brazo.

-Me la dejó...¿estás bien Luffy?

-No-dijo el chico, se levantó y se adentró entre la danzante muchedumbre.

-Déjalo-excusó Nami, que se apoyó sobre la mesa, con cara de intriga-¿y qué tal te va con él?

-Igual-jugueteaba con los hielos que habían quedado solitarios en el fondo del vaso-quise saber su dirección, pero no quiso dármela...tal vez ya está comprometido y yo me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones.

-No creo que sean falsas...él te mira como si...-se sonrojó-te deseara...y eso que siempre lo veo de lejos.

Esto también ruborizó a Sanji. ¿Y si era cierto?¿y si Zoro también lo deseaba a él?...si se lanzaba ¿no perdería su amistad o lo que quiera que tenían?

El domingo por la noche le tocó patrullar por el cementerio, en compañía de sus amigos y la chaqueta que no se quitaba salvo para ducharse y dormir, para mayor enojo de Luffy.

-Buenas noches-de entre las sombras, apareció Zoro, con una larga gabardina negra, que le daba aspecto de detective de película.

-Zoro...-Sanji dejó de hacer el crucigrama en el que había estado entretenido.

Luffy se levantó de un brinco y se acercó al recién llegado-así que tú eres Zoro- dijo en tono despreciativo.

-Un placer-estaba bastante claro, que no era cierto.

-Hola-dijo Nami con una sonrisa en la cara, que el peliverde intentó devolver, sin demasiado éxito.

-Chicos, Zoro, Zoro, mis amigos Luffy y Nami.

Todos permanecieron varios minutos en silencio. Había una extraña tensión en el aire. De Luffy hacia Zoro, de Zoro hacia Sanji y de Sanji hacia Zoro. Nami era la única espectadora libre de quebraderos de cabeza sentimentales y los miraba intercalando de uno a otro, con el rabillo del ojo.

Tras acabar con la 'vida' del vampiro de marras, se dispusieron a volver a casa. Un molesto Luffy acompañando a Nami y Zoro con Sanji, por direcciones opuestas.

-¿Estás mejor de las heridas del otro día?-el rubio solo miraba el asfalto, concentrado y con nerviosismo.

-No fue nada- Zoro llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y parecía compartir el interés en la carretera.

No se dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del rubio, donde éste hizo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta, para devolvérsela a su legítimo dueño.

-Quédatela- dijo el peliverde antes de que se la quitase del todo-te sienta mejor a ti.

Sanji obedeció, se despidió con un gesto y entró a su casa.

En cuanto Zoro se alejó de la vivienda, Luffy lo abordó en medio de la calle.

-Zoro...-se acercó a él con el rostro enfadado y el dedo índice acusador en alto-sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, pero con Sanji no lo vas a conseguir, a él no le gusta ni que lo miren, ni que lo besen, no es de esos.

El peliverde no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada-ya veo lo que pasa-decidió ignorar al muchacho y seguir su camino.

-¿Qué?¿qué ves?¿qué pasa?¡oye Zoro!¡no te vayas!¡te estoy hablando!¡no has ganado!

Los días pasaron del mismo modo. Parecía que nada salía de la rutina, hasta que la noche del viernes, de camino al Baratie, Sanji fue atacado por tres musculosos y enormes vampiros, de vestimenta anticuada.

Demasiado fuertes. Obligando a Sanji, y a Zoro, que acudió en su rescate, a huir corriendo y casualmente llegaron a la calle donde vivía el rubio.

-¡Vamos a mi casa!¡si no los invitas, los vampiros no pueden entrar!-abrió la puerta más rápido que nunca-¡pasa!-Zoro hizo lo propio y un portazo puso fin a la persecución.

-¿Sanji?-la voz de Zeff sonaba desde la habitación del fondo, que era la cocina.

-¡Si abuelo!¡al final no fui al Baratie!-gritó- voy a por un par de vendas para curarte eso-dijo a Zoro, que había resultado herido en el costado-sube, mi cuarto es el primero a la derecha, ahora voy.

El peliverde obedeció. Nada más cruzar la puerta de la estancia, le invadió el inconfundible aroma de Sanji, en todos y cada uno de los rincones. Comenzó a pasearse y a tocar los objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Un bolígrafo, un marco con una fotografía del pequeño Sanji con sus padres, una manzana roja madura y brillante, un muñeco de peluche con apariencia de reno.

-Veo que ya conoces a Chopper- dijo el rubio entrando silencioso-lo tengo desde que tengo uso de razón-el otro puso el muñeco en su lugar-quítate la camiseta-no fue plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y el peliverde estaba acatando la orden. ¡Menudo cuerpazo! y eso que solo veía la parte de cintura para arriba. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se acercó a él, con una gasa.

Zoro no emitía ni un sonido. No hablaba. Sentía el nerviosismo del más joven, tocándole con delicadeza. Sin ser consciente de que en ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era la herida y no sentía dolor alguno. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado esa cercanía, y las inmensas ganas de besarlo y hacerlo suyo como entonces.

-Ya está, por suerte era superficial-a pesar de haber terminado, Sanji no podía quitar la mano del vendaje-deberías quedarte a dormir, esos tres podrían estar afuera aún.

-No lo creo, los ha enviado el Maestro y han fracasado, ofrecerán su vida a cambio, son de ese estilo-sujetó la mano que el otro tenía sobre su pecho con intención de retirarla para irse, pero le fue imposible. Habían sido cuatrocientos años extrañándole y ya no era capaz, ni quería controlarse. Cogió al rubio de la barbilla, para que le mirase, pero éste tenia el ojo cerrado y parecía esperar el momento de que sucediera lo que estaba claro iba a suceder.

El mayor se acercó al cuerpo del chico, que irradiaba un irresistible calor. La mano que estaba en el mentón, fue desplazada hasta la nuca y lo atrajo para sí. Con un irrefrenable deseo. Por un momento, sintió que viajaba a su pasado. Sanji, inexperto, dejándose guiar por sus labios.

Las manos del rubio se aferraron en su espalda con fuerza, sobre la desnuda y fría piel. Las suyas no abandonaban la nuca, evitando así que se separasen lo más mínimo. Olvidando que los humanos necesitaban el oxígeno para vivir. Su lengua luchó levemente por invadir la boca del otro y saborearlo por fin.

El rubio aprendía deprisa, y besaba cada vez más demandante, jugueteando con su lengua, como si degustara algo delicioso. Para delirio de Zoro.

De repente.

-Auch- Sanji se llevó una mano al labio, después de que sintió como si le hubieran mordido. Al mirar al otro, comprobó que eso es lo que había pasado-¡eres un vampiro!

El peliverde, abrumado por la situación, saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando a un conmocionado rubio con la vista fija por donde había desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente, en la biblioteca, no le quedó otra más que contárselo a sus amigos.

-Ya decía yo que ese Zoro tenía algo muy muy malo-dijo Luffy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Pues no me lo habría ni imaginado...-Nami sentía lástima por Sanji, porque esto cambiaba mucho la situación.

-¡Eso te pasa por no entrenarte adecuadamente!¡un cazador de vampiros debe diferenciarlos del resto de seres humanos sin ningún problema!

Sanji solo estaba cabizbajo. Sentado en una silla, frente a uno de los ordenadores. Se esperaba la reprimenda de Robin, que se tenía completamente merecida por otra parte. Pero no podía evitar estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Estúpido, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?¿tan omnuvilado estaba por Zoro qué había pasado por alto que su misión en la vida era matar a criaturas como él?¿de veras creyó por un momento que una persona normal y corriente podría hacer las cosas que podía hacer el peliverde?.

Estúpido.

-¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer la próxima vez que lo veas! ¡¿verdad Sanji? ¡acabar con él!

Estúpido.

-Pero Zoro le ha ayudado muchas veces, eso seguro es porque es bueno ¿no?.

Estúpido.

-¿Bueno? Nami, Robin tiene razón, los vampiros deben desaparecer, Zoro es un vampiro, así que, está claro.

El peliverde se encontraba en su minimalista apartamento. Tumbado en la cama boca arriba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando algún punto del techo.

Por un impulso, por dejarse llevar, todo se había ido al traste. Todos los pasos hacia delante que había dado con Sanji, ahora no servían de nada. Estaba convencido de que en éste momento le odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. _'Quieres a alguien que te odia'_

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

Y aunque ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba, al abrir se topó con una cara familiar.

-Hola Zoro-el aludido no devolvió el saludo, sólo se limitó a regresar a la cama y ocupar la misma postura que había tenido previamente. El recién llegado, en cambio, entró tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras de si-¿no te alegras de verme?.

-No estoy de humor Mihawk ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Es por tu caza vampiros?¿os habéis peleado?-bingo, había dado en el clavo. La reacción de Zoro fue una severa mirada-no te culpo, la verdad es que es idéntico al de aquel entonces...algo más joven eso sí...

El de ojos verdes sintió terror ¿Mihawk se lo habría contado a los de la Orden?

-¿Ellos...?

-No lo saben, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirán Zoro, ese muchachito está causando demasiados problemas por aquí y acabará llamando su atención-el peliverde volvió a su estado de autismo-entonces...¿ya sabe quién eres?¿sabe que lo has estado anhelando por siglos?

-No...pero por mi estupidez, ya sabe que soy un vampiro...

La expresión del moreno cambió-¡pues tienes que matarlo!¡o él te matará a ti! lo sabes ¿no? está en su naturaleza.

-Me da igual que él me mate, yo sólo quería...-se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con desesperación-que me amase como antes.

-Zoro, mátalo y te evitarás más quebraderos de cabeza.

-¡Jamás!-se puso en pie furioso-lárgate Mihawk, ni siquiera debería haberte abierto la puerta, estás confabulado con el Maestro.

-Y tú has olvidado lo que eres por lo visto, tan patético-le miró de arriba abajo-¿cuánto hace que no pruebas la sangre humana?¿desde que lo encontraste de nuevo?¿de qué vives?¿de las sobras de un carnicero? me avergüenzo de haberte creado Zoro Roronoa-añadió iracundo antes de marcharse dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Ya basta!-Sanji había sido paciente. Había aguantado las recriminaciones de Robin y Luffy durante interminables horas, pero había una cosa que tenía bien clara. No odiaba a Zoro, ni aún sabiendo que era un vampiro y que dada su condición estaba muy, pero que muy mal-no voy a matarle, porque ha estado ahí siempre para ayudarme y para mi...es bueno.

_Continuará..._


	4. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

Trabajar. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer para distraerse y no pensar en el peliverde.

Matar vampiros era para lo que había nacido, y para mantener la mente ocupada, lo mejor era patrullar y despejarse.

Pero...

-Sanji...-la voz de Zoro le provocó un vuelco en el corazón inevitablemente. Temía voltearse y que fuera su imaginación.

Se giró.

No era una fantasía.

-Zoro...-había acordado con sus amigos y su vigilante, que no iba a matar al vampiro a no ser que éste le diera motivos...y morderle mientras se besaban apasionadamente no era la mejor de las excusas. Beso que había mantenido en secreto, por otra parte.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, por no habértelo dicho antes...yo temí...

-La culpa es mía, debí haberme dado cuenta, eras demasiado perfecto-se sonrojó de su metedura de pata-no es creyera que nos íbamos a casar ni nada por el estilo...podemos seguir como antes, tú me ayudas y yo...no te mato, en fin, está claro que no tendríamos futuro...-a pesar de que estaba convencido de lo que decía, no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara levemente.

Zoro se le acercó. Se veía tan adorable, colorado hasta las orejas, que no pudo evitarlo. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Sanji tembló un poco, y con timidez lo sujetó de la cintura. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un crio, un crio de dieciséis años con más poder del que podía asimilar.

Quedar como amigos era lo mejor. Aunque para Zoro, eso significaba renunciar a lo que tanto quería, y para Sanji, perder la oportunidad de salir con el chico que indiscutiblemente empezaba a gustarle, y mucho.

-Ese mocoso sigue truncando nuestros planes-el Maestro empezaba a impacientarse, estar encerrado en las alcantarillas de la ciudad sin poder salir, era lo peor que había vivido nunca.

-Lo sé, pero como le está ayudando Zoro, no se le escapa ni una-Mihawk también estaba molesto, pero con su antiguo camarada-ya debería haber muerto, si me dejaras encargarme a mí personalmente yo...

-No, dependo de ti para salir de aquí, si te mata, me quedaré para siempre en este lugar-se quedó meditabundo unos instantes-pero creo que ya sé como tenerlo entretenido mientras me traes algo de comer...tendrás que buscar a alguien.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, ya su abuelo se había ido al trabajo. Había conseguido empleo en la ciudad como jefe de cocina de un importante restaurante, puesto que su comida era bastante famosa y exquisita, lo que hacía más comprensible el sueño de Sanji de seguir sus pasos.

Desayunó un par de tostadas con mermelada y salió de allí. Aún tenía el cigarrillo en la boca cuando divisó el instituto y entró en el. Lo primero que hizo, obviamente, fue ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Robin?-no se apreciaba ni un alma en el lugar-¡¿Robin?

-¡¿Sanji?-la voz sonaba preocupada y tras varios minutos apareció por detrás de unas estanterías, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...es que...me perdí-se la veía bastante contrariada.

-¿Qué?.

-Hola Sanji, hola Robin ¿qué tal?-Luffy entró por la puerta, seguido de Nami.

-Pues al parecer...Robin se ha perdido en su pequeña zona de trabajo-añadió divertido el rubio.

-No sé que ha pasado-dijo una turbada morena, mientras bajaba las escaleras con un par de libros en las manos-me recordó a un sueño que tuve...

-Bueno, vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde-dijo Nami, siempre tan estudiosa.

Hicieron lo propio, pero nada más cruzar la puerta del aula, los alumnos que ya estaban sentados en sus asientos se empezaron a reír. Al voltearse vieron que Luffy estaba completamente desnudo.

Éste, cuando fue consciente de su propia desnudez empezó a gritar y se llevó las manos a sus partes más íntimas. Salió corriendo.

Sanji estaba estupefacto y Nami colorada a más no poder.

A la hora del receso, Luffy reapareció vestido con ropa que le habían prestado del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

-Que vergüenza-dijo el moreno nada más sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa para comer.

-¿Cuándo te quitaste la ropa? fuiste sumamente rápido-dijo Sanji, puesto que Nami no podía abrir la boca nada más que para comerse su sándwich vegetal, debido a que aún estaba notoriamente ruborizada.

-Yo no me la quité, no sé como pasó, pero de repente, estaba como mi madre me trajo al mundo...he vivido mi más horrible pesadilla-dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la mesa.

-¿Pesadilla...?-el rubio se quedó pensativo-Robin dijo que había soñado que se perdía en la biblioteca y a ti te pasa lo del nudismo involuntario...

-Algo ocurre-dijo Nami entonces.

Los tres se echaron a correr rumbo a la biblioteca, pero en un momento dado, se habían separado sin ser conscientes de ello.

En cuanto abrió las puerta de vaivén, Sanji se encontró de pronto en el cementerio, a plena noche.

-Vaya vaya vaya, si es el famoso cazador-un espeluznante vampiro, de ojos rojos, voz ronca, piel extremadamente pálida, sin rastro de pelo en la cabeza y con apariencia de serpiente apareció de repente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-el rubio estaba aterrado, lo sabía perfectamente, porque había soñado con él, el Maestro.

-Soy quien acabará contigo para siempre Sanji Kuroashi-por alguna razón, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los rojizos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya el Maestro estaba a su lado, de un empujón, lo lanzó dentro de un hoyo para ataúdes y le empezó a echar tierra por encima, enterrándolo vivo.

-¡Nami!¡te estábamos esperando!-el director del instituto cogió a la pelirroja de un brazo y la llevó a la parte trasera del escenario, en la sala del auditorio-tienes que salir a cantar, el público te espera.

-¿Cantar?¿yo?-antes de poder seguir replicando, fue empujada a través de unas cortinas, quedando expuesta ante el público. Ópera, tenía que cantar ópera.

Luffy se encontró con un instituto en reformas, donde no había ni un solo alumno...salvo un terrorífico payaso que lo perseguía con un enorme cuchillo afilado en las manos.

Tanto Nami como el moreno huyeron de sus respectivas pesadillas y se toparon con Robin.

-¿Y Sanji?-preguntó la vigilante.

-No sé, todos íbamos a verte a la biblioteca y mira como acabamos-Luffy aún intentaba recuperar el aliento de la carrera que se había pegado huyendo del horripilante payaso que actuó en la fiesta de su cumpleaños cuando era pequeño.

-Hay que encontrarlo-dijo Robin a la vez que abría otra puerta, que justamente les hizo aparecer en el cementerio.

-¿De quién es esta pesadilla?-cuestionó el moreno.

-Es mía...-dijo la vigilante, mientras que, afligida, se arrodillaba junto a una lápida donde se leía el nombre de Sanji-no pude protegerle...fallé...

En ese momento, una mano asomó de entre la tierra, asustando al trío. Y Sanji surgió del subsuelo.

-Chicos, menos mal, creí que no lo contaba-dijo a la vez que se atusaba la ropa-el Maestro estuvo aquí y me enterró vivo-cuando observó a los demás, estos le miraban atónitos-¿qué pasa? ni que fuera la primera vez que veis a alguien salir de una tumba.

-Sanji...eres un...vampiro-dijo a duras penas Nami.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la boca, donde dos prominentes colmillos habían aparecido. Avergonzado, les dio la espalda a sus compañeros.

-No sabía que habías soñado que te convertías en vampiro Sanji, debiste decírmelo-Robin era la más preocupada con el asunto. Mientras que Luffy solo le observaba con cierto halo de interés.

-¡Sanji!-Zoro llegó corriendo, con su largo abrigo negro ondeando tras de él-¿estás bien? oh...

-No me mires-el rubio se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Si no sabes quién está haciendo esto, mejor vete de aquí-Luffy se había puesto furioso en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

-Pues precisamente para eso he venido, es un demonio que ha traído Mihawk, un demonio psíquico, tiene el poder de manejar la mente de las personas a su antojo y su especialidad son los terrores nocturnos. Está jugando con vosotros, para mantenerte ocupado.

-Entonces si matamos a ese demonio...¿pero cómo vamos a verlo en nuestras pesadillas?-Nami estaba muy asustada.

-Es un demonio, así que estará escondido en alguna parte, cerca, probablemente en el instituto.

-Eso si conseguimos volver a el, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en el cementerio-Robin no estaba muy convencida de que pudieran tener suerte de dar con el culpable.

-Seguidme, todos los lugares están conectados-el peliverde los guió y efectivamente, unas lápidas más allá, aparecieron en el comedor de la escuela, pero ya había caído la noche.

Los alumnos, aún dentro, corrían de un sitio a otro, atormentados incesantemente por sus propias pesadillas. Arañas por todas partes, rostros llenos de granos, la jefa de las animadoras con muchos kilos de más...

Cuando extrañamente llegaron a un desierto pasillo, una puerta contigua se abrió de golpe y cuatro figuras, muy conocidas para el peliverde, le hicieron temerse lo peor.

El que iba en cabeza era muy alto, casi medía unos tres metros, de cabello oscuro, repeinado hacia detrás y un puro adornaba su diabólica sonrisa. A su espalda caminaba otro hombre, un poco más alto que el anterior, rubio, con gafas de sol y vestuario extravagante. Dos mujeres cerraban la comitiva, ambas de pelo negro, prominentes curvas y llamativa belleza.

La Orden.

-¿Quién es ésa gente?-cuestionó Luffy sin ser consciente del peligro.

Zoro estaba inmóvil. Siempre que estaba delante de esos cuatro vampiros, pero sobretodo del cabecilla, el temible Crocodile, no era capaz de reaccionar. No obstante, eran los más influyentes, poderosos y despiadados.

Notó como se le tensaba la columna vertebral, cuando escuchó la pausada voz del pelinegro.

-Roronoa...¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-Sanji y los demás estaban a la expectativa, puesto que los recién llegados les provocaban un sinfín de emociones indescifrables, aunque una cosa estaba bien clara, no eran buenos ni de lejos.

La mirada de Crocodile se posó en la pupila azul del rubio.

-¿Pensabas que podías engañarnos?¿que podías estar con este humano a expensas de nosotros?

¡Maldición!, ésta era su pesadilla.

-¡Vete Sanji!¡corre!-antes de que el muchacho pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que le había gritado, ya el vampiro pelinegro estaba a su espalda, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había clavado una estaca en el corazón. Convirtiendo así al rubio en un rastro de polvo.

El grito desgarrador de Zoro hizo que las paredes temblaran. Los de la Orden se carcajeaban, a la vez que se despedían divertidos de todos con un leve gesto de manos, desapareciendo por la misma puerta por la que habían hecho acto de presencia.

Robin, Luffy y Nami, habían contemplado la escena estupefactos. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa, que ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía reaccionar todavía.

El peliverde sollozaba con las rodillas en el suelo. Revivir nuevamente la muerte de Sanji, era terrible e insoportable. Perderlo otra vez, por culpa de las mismas manos y ante sus ojos, sin impedimentos.

Pero solo era una pesadilla. Si acababa con el demonio, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Se puso en pie decidido. Se trataba de una criatura nocturna, de estar en alguna parte, sería un lugar oscuro. Algo como un sótano...o una sala de calderas. Echó a correr.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. De apariencia extraña, sombría y emitiendo un extraño zumbido. Zumbido que cesó en cuanto Zoro le rebanó la cabeza con un hacha para emergencias que había en la pared, esparciendo las entrañas del demonio por el suelo.

Cuando subió las escaleras y abrió levemente la puerta, los gritos de los alumnos habían cesado. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad más absoluta.

Volvió al corredor donde minutos antes había dejado a Robin, Luffy y Nami. Descubriendo agradecido, que Sanji había vuelto en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Estás bien?-el peliverde sentía un inmenso alivio.

-Si, fue una sensación extraña-todavía notaba un ligero hormigueo en el lugar donde le habían clavado la estaca y se palpaba el pecho-le has matado parece.

-Ya es historia.

_Continuará..._


	5. Muerto

**Muerto**

Tal y como estaban las cosas, estaba claro que el Maestro no iba a reparar en peligrosos colaboradores. No cesaban de aparecer demonios y vampiros. Les estaban haciendo sudar la gota gorda, en especial al rubio cazador.

En cuanto a Zoro, pasó unos días sumido en una profunda tristeza, sin salir de su casa. Revivía una y otra vez la muerte de Sanji, y como, al igual que hace cuatrocientos años, no había sido capaz de impedirla. A pesar de que tenía claro que aquello fue la jugarreta de un demonio, no podía dejar de torturarse con la culpabilidad.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Confiar en alguna persona a la que relatar la trágica historia de su pasado y con la que contar para proteger aún más al rubio. Por lo tanto, debía ser alguien cercano a él.

Sabía que ella era una de las últimas personas en abandonar el instituto. A altas horas de la noche, tras haber estado todo el día sumida en libros.

La pilló saliendo por la puerta trasera, cerrándola con llave, antes de ir directa a su coche.

-Robin.

-¡Uaaaa!-la mujer se sobresaltó. Había sido demasiado silencioso.

-Lo siento...¿podemos hablar?-el vampiro parecía inquieto.

-¿Te importaría que fuera mañana?, estoy deseando llegar a casa y darme una ducha-los verdes ojos permanecían fijos en ella, suplicantes-esta bien...ven conmigo, hablaremos allí.

El trayecto en coche fue algo incómodo, porque ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. No obstante, en sus años de estudio para ser una buena vigilante, Robin jamás creyó que estaría en una situación similar con un vampiro. Uno al lado del otro, como dos personas normales y corrientes, y mucho menos que lo llevaría a su casa, como si tal cosa.

La morena residía en una tranquila urbanización. En una vivienda de dos plantas, decorada con un toque tradicional, en el que los libros eran una parte más del mobiliario.

-Pasa-dejó el bolso encima del sofá, y entró en la cocina para prepararse un té caliente. Algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar. Dejó la tetera al fuego y volvió al salón, donde el vampiro estaba de pie, inmóvil.

-Siéntate-ella hizo lo propio y Zoro ocupó una butaca frente a la suya.

-Quería contarle una cosa, sobre mi pasado-la chica lo observaba con creciente interés-antes de llegar a Going Merry, yo ya conocía a Sanji. Vivía soñando con el momento en el que lo volvería a ver, porque hace cuatrocientos años, él se convirtió en el amor de mi vida.

La tetera empezó a silbar, y la mujer refunfuñó al levantarse para quitarla del fuego.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con una taza humeante en las manos, para ocupar de nuevo el mismo asiento. En completo silencio.

Zoro estaba nervioso, porque ella no había mostrado atisbo alguno de sorpresa ante ninguna de sus palabras. Tal vez no le creía, o quizás no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Una de las normas de los vampiros, es que los seres humanos son comida, nada más. Por lo que la Orden lo asesinó-continuó.

La Orden. Robin recordó a los cuatro vampiros que días atrás habían aparecido en el instituto, reduciendo a Sanji a cenizas como si nada.

-Jamás creí que fuera posible, pero lo que tanto deseé se cumplió. Sanji volvió a mi vida. Idéntico. Y yo tenía una cosa bien clara, debía protegerlo, debía evitar que ocurriera lo mismo que entonces...

-Un momento-por fin, la voz de Robin había aparecido en escena-si amas a Sanji, como interpreto que lo haces, y quieres evitar que lo maten por estar contigo...lo lógico sería que te alejaras de él.

-No me pida eso-Zoro se levantó-no puedo alejarme de él, aún sabiendo que es lo mejor...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, acariciando su cabello-ha sido demasiado tiempo.

La morena empezó a sentirse culpable por sus palabras, le había herido sin proponérselo-¿por qué me lo has contado?¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros que deba saber?

La imagen de los besos que él y Sanji habían compartido, le vinieron a la mente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, además, así está al corriente de lo que podría ocurrir. No obstante, sería posible que sucediera de nuevo, porque la Orden conoció a Sanji entonces y si lo vuelven a ver acabarán con él, independientemente de que esté conmigo o no.

Robin no sabía que decir. Hasta ese momento, el mayor peligro que veía a corto plazo era al Maestro, pero había todo un terrible mundo ahí fuera aparte de él, y ser el cazavampiros era como una diana.

-Después de escucharte, solo puedo decir que tu amor por Sanji me parece poético.

El vampiro sonrió un poco ante la apreciación.

-En cuanto al Maestro-puntualizó finalmente-cada vez está más ansioso por salir y seguramente ya tenga muchos planes para conseguirlo. Pero hay algo que podría ayudarnos, un libro, el Códice.

-¿El Códice?, es muy difícil de encontrar, es un libro profético-la mujer se entusiasmó.

-Yo tengo mis contactos, mañana lo tendrá aquí-Zoro anduvo hacia la puerta y la abrió-por favor, no le diga nada de esto a Sanji-agregó antes de desaparecer.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más cerca el baile de fin de curso.

En el Baratie, Luffy mantenía una conversación con Nami.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, salta a la vista ¿no? para mi nunca ha habido nadie más que tú, somos buenos amigos y ha llegado el momento de dar el paso ¿quieres salir conmigo?...oh estupendo, salir conmigo, es horrible ¿verdad?-Nami comía ganchitos concentrada en lo que le estaba contando su mejor amigo, que desde hacía rato estaba ensayando como confesar sus sentimientos a cierto rubio-lo que debería hacer es empezar a hablarle de bailes-se removió en el asiento-mira Sanji, el baile de fin de curso no es un baile cualquiera, es el momento para que los estudiantes escojan pareja y luego...luego podemos observar...sus rituales de apareamiento ¡soy un imbécil!

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien-intentaba animar la pelirroja, la verdad es que su compañero no era muy dado a las cosas como esas.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil? debería acercarme a él y decirle, mira me gustas, ven conmigo al baile.

-Directo y al grano.

-Estoy listo, quiero hacerlo ahora-una pequeña inyección de valentía afloró en el joven de cabellos negros-tengo que hacerlo ahora.

-Sanji no está aquí-dijo Nami, echando a su vez un vistazo alrededor.

-No puedo esperar a mañana...me obsesionaré demasiado-ya tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y las pasaba una y otra vez por la tela del pantalón que cubría sus muslos ¿por qué no ha venido Sanji?¿qué estará haciendo?.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Cazando. Tres vampiros en una noche.

-El Maestro se alzará...-una mujer de cabellos azabache estaba leyendo concentrada en su despacho-y el cazavampiros...-levantó consternada la vista del libro-dios mio...

De repente, toda la ciudad empezó a temblar. Las paredes y el suelo se resquebrajaban en muchos edificios. El Maestro, extasiado, recibía esto como una señal, se acercaba su hora para abandonar aquel espantoso lugar de una vez por todas.

La biblioteca había quedado seriamente dañada y Robin aún seguía consternada por lo que había leído en la noche.

Cuando los tres amigos salieron de clase a la mañana siguiente, Luffy puso en marcha su plan.

-Nami, ¿no tenías algo que hacer?-mientras decía esto, movía la cabeza, como indicándole que se fuera y los dejara a solas.

-Ah, eso...que tenía que hacer...si, no tengo más remedio que irme-se escabulló por donde pudo.

-¿Qué está intentando ocultarnos?-Sanji nunca la había visto actuar tan mal.

-Ella es así-le restó importancia el otro-oye Sanji, quería...hay algo que quería preguntarte-mientras hablaban, seguían caminando-digo, hablarte...

-¿De qué se trata?

-Vamos a sentarnos ahí-era lo mejor, porque le temblaban las piernas.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso-Sanji hizo lo que le había indicado su amigo, pero estaba muy extraño.

-No, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso, es una bobada-soltó una risa falsa y se sentó enfrente del rubio. Apenas y podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras jugaba con sus manos inquieto-verás Sanji, el baile de fin de curso es una ocasión para que los estudiantes se reúnan y...dios mio-nunca le había costado tanto expresar algo. ¡Por favor! ¡si él era Luffy D. Monkey!-Sanji quiero que vayas al baile conmigo, tú y yo, en plan pareja.

La cara del otro cambió a leve sorpresa e incomodidad-no sé que decir.

-No te has reído, eso es un buen comienzo...Sanji, me gustas...mucho, y sé que somos amigos y que hemos tenido experiencias, hemos luchado contra los vampiros y lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero yo quiero más, quiero bailar contigo.

-Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, tú y Nami.

-Nami no quiere ser tu pareja...o si lo quiere lo está disimulando muy bien.

-No quiero estropear la amistad que tenemos.

-Yo tampoco quiero estropearla...pero no se trata de eso, o sientes algo o no lo sientes.

El rubio bajó la mirada-no lo siento...Luffy perdóname, pero no pienso en ti de ese modo.

-Inténtalo-a pesar de haber sido rechazado, mantenía la sonrisa.

-Luffy...

-No, olvídalo-se levantó molesto-yo no soy él, ya veo que hay que ser un muerto viviente para gustarte.

-Eso no es justo.

-Lo siento, no llevo muy bien el rechazo...es curioso, con toda la experiencia que tengo-y se marchó, dejando al rubio con la culpa.

Robin llevaba mucho tiempo sin pegar ojo. Rebuscaba una y otra vez en los libros que tenía en la biblioteca. Lo que había leído la había perturbado extremadamente.

Luffy estaba cabizbajo sentado sobre un pupitre, en un aula vacía. Nami llegó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-En una escala del uno al diez...fatal...bueno, podría haber sido peor, podría tener gangrena en la cara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Aparte de no ¿qué más da?, sigue obsesionado con Zoro, yo no le importo nada.

-Al menos ahora lo sabes-ella se sentía mal por su amigo, al fin y al cabo, sabía mejor que nadie, que el amor de Sanji era para el vampiro.

-Si, tienes razón, ya está hecho...oh, ya sé lo que voy a hacer, iremos juntos, serás mi pareja, lo pasaremos en grande, bailaremos y haremos el loco ¿qué me dices?.

-No-el otro la miró sorprendido-¿crees que quiero ir al baile contigo sabiendo que tu querrías haber ido con él?¿crees que eso puede divertirme?, siento que las cosas no te hayan salido bien.

Al caer la noche, Sanji estaba en el lavabo del instituto, y cuando abrió el grifo, en lugar de agua, salió sangre. Así que corriendo, fue a la biblioteca a comunicarlo.

Pero cuando llegó...

-Está claro que eso es lo que va a pasar-la voz de Robin llegaba desde su despacho. Estaba hablando con alguien, y al acercarse comprobó que se trataba de Zoro, pero ninguno se percataba de su presencia y seguían con su conversación-ya está pasando.

-No es posible, tiene que estar equivocada-el peliverde observaba un libro, incrédulo.

-Lo he contrastado con los demás libros, es muy real.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de evitarlo.

-Mira...algunas profecías son algo confusas, son mutables, gracias a Sanji, muchas no se cumplieron, pero ésto es el Códice, aquí no hay nada que se pueda evitar.

-Lo está interpretando mal.

-¡Ojalá fuera así!, pero es muy sencillo. Mañana por la noche, Sanji se enfrentará al Maestro y morirá, después se abrirá la boca del infierno y se acabará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

-Pero ¿ha verificado usted el texto?

Empezaron a oír unas carcajadas y vieron que el rubio les había estado escuchando junto a la puerta.

-Conque es eso ¿eh?, recuerdo el procedimiento, muere un cazavampiros y viene otro...me pregunto quién será...¿lo entrenará usted?-a pesar de parecer entero, se notaba que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Tenía los ojos acuosos-¿o enviarán a otra persona?

-Sanji, yo...

-¿Dice ahí cómo me va a matar? ¿me dolerá?-sabía que dedicándose a lo que se dedicaba, la muerte era una gran posibilidad. Pero jamás había sabido con precisión la fecha exacta, y eso le asustaba.

Zoro hizo ademán de abrazarlo, pero Sanji se apartó.

-¡No me toques!, ¿no pensabas decírmelo?-esa pregunta era para Robin, que parecía más consternada que él.

-Confiaba en no tener que hacerlo, en que iba a poder resolverlo.

-Yo ya lo tengo resuelto, abandono.

-No es tan sencillo-el peliverde estaba en extremo preocupado, él era el último que quería que esa profecía se hiciera realidad, pero sabía que esas cosas no siempre fallaban y que aunque las quisieras evitar, te seguían. Si era tu destino, se cumpliría.

-¡Pues para mi es muy sencillo!¡lo dejo!¡abandono!¡estoy despedido!, buscad a otro que impida que el Maestro se haga con el poder.

-No sé si nadie más podría hacerlo-esta vez habló la morena-todos los signos indican...

-¡¿Los signos?, ¡eres muy útil aquí sentada con todos tus libros!¡eres de una gran ayuda!

-No...supongo que no lo soy.

-Sé que esto es muy duro-añadió Zoro.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?¡tú nunca vas a morir!

-¿Crees que quiero que te pase algo?¿crees que podría soportarlo?, tenemos que encontrar una forma de que...

-Yo ya la he encontrado, lo dejo ¿recuerdas?¡presta atención!

-Sanji-dijo Robin-si el Maestro se alza...

-¡Me da igual!-las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, y con furia, se arrancó el colgante de la cruz de plata que el peliverde le había regalado-me da igual...Robin, tengo dieciséis años...no quiero morirme-tiró la cruz al suelo, y salió de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban alterados. Esa misma noche sería el baile de fin de curso. Sanji estaba convencido de que no iría, pero Zeff le había comprado un esmoquin bastante caro, y se sentiría demasiado mal si no lo aceptaba e iba, aunque fuera solo.

Se había devanado los sesos. Temía a la muerte, sí. Pero si no se enfrentaba al Maestro peligraría el mundo.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del baile, se enfundó las costosas y elegantes ropas, y marchó a la biblioteca, donde comunicó a Robin su decisión, se volvió a poner el colgante de la cruz y partió a las alcantarillas, con una ballesta como arma, mientras era guiado por una misteriosa niebla blanca.

-¡¿Que ha hecho qué!-cuando Luffy se enteró de lo que el rubio estaba dispuesto a hacer y de las consecuencias que acarrearía, se puso histérico.

-Por más que hubiera querido impedírselo, es su destino, y ninguno de nosotros tiene la más mínima posibilidad con el Maestro, sólo Sanji.

-¡Pero tenemos que ayudarle!¡no puede ir solo!

-Aunque quisiéramos ayudarle, no sabemos dónde está el Maestro, Luffy-Robin estaba muy preocupada y Nami también.

-Hay alguien que sí lo sabe...

Zoro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el sofá de su casa, cuando de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente.

-Vaya...mira quién está aquí-dijo el peliverde en cuanto abrió, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Luffy entró sin esperar respuesta-ha desaparecido.

-¿A quién te refieres?-preguntó el otro, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-A Sanji, ha ido a enfrentarse con el Maestro.

-Lo matará.

-Eso dicen, pero no permitiremos que suceda.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones que hagamos?-_¿podría él solo contra el Maestro, Mihawk y además proteger a Sanji y a Luffy?...poco probable._

_-_Sé que tú puedes encontrar al Maestro, está bajo tierra ¿no?, llévame junto a él.

-No sabes lo que dices-Zoro no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias del más joven-el Maestro te mataría sin darte tiempo a respirar...si tienes suerte.

-¿Cómo puedo decirlo claramente?-sacó un crucifijo y lo plantó frente al rostro del peliverde, que soltó un gruñido de molestia-no me caes bien, a fin de cuentas, para mí no eres más que un vampiro, pero Sanji está loco por ti, él te ve como una persona real y vas a tener que demostrárselo.

-Estás enamorado de él.

-¿Y tú no?

Robin con ayuda de Nami, investigan a ver donde podría abrirse la boda del infierno.

Sanji por fin llegó al lugar donde estaba confinado el dichoso Maestro. Parecía una cueva, llena de velas encendidas por todas partes y gotas de agua insistentes cayendo del techo.

-Bienvenido-la voz ronca se escuchó de entre las sombras. El rubio aún seguía con la ballesta en alto, alerta.

-Gracias por recibirme-dijo irónico.

El Maestro por fin se mostró ante él y el ojiazul no perdió el tiempo. Le lanzó una flecha al corazón, pero el vampiro la detuvo sin el menor esfuerzo, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo.

-Buen disparo, pero no podrás matarme con eso-rompió la flecha con los dedos de una mano, como si fuera un frágil mondadientes.

-No estés tan seguro.

-Sigues sin entender tu papel en todo esto ¿verdad?, tú no eres el cazador, eres el cordero.

-Según esto-Nami había encontrado algo en uno de los libros-los vampiros se empezaran a reunir cerca de la boca del infierno, al parecer notan su influencia, una especie de llamada-en cuanto terminó de leer en voz alta la última palabra, se percataron de que los vampiros estaban accediendo al instituto.

La boca del infierno estaba allí.

Mientras, en las alcantarillas, el Maestro parecía estar jugando con Sanji, puesto que se mantenía escondido, al acecho.

-Para alguien que es tan poderoso, le gusta mucho esconderse.

-Te estoy esperando...quiero que este momento dure.

-Pues yo no.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ya el Maestro estaba en su espalda.

Le arrebató la ballesta con agilidad y le sujetó por el cuello. Sanji logró zafarse, pero el poder hipnótico del Maestro era suficiente para someterlo. Deteniendo su huida e inmovilizándolo.

Volvió a situarse a su espalda y le quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin.

-Lo has intentado, muy noble por tu parte-podía sentir el aliento del vampiro en su cabello.

Sanji temblaba de pies a cabeza. La profecía iba a cumplirse. Quería gritar, pero no serviría de nada. Los huesudos dedos del Maestro le desanudaron la corbata, que cayó al suelo con suavidad.

-Oíste la profecía de que yo iba a liberarme y has venido a detenerme, pero las profecías son engañosas, no lo dicen todo-acercó la boca al oído del rubio-tú eres el que me dará la libertad, si tú no hubieras venido, yo no podría salir, piénsalo bien-una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha del cazavampiros, antes de que el Maestro le mordiera en el cuello-por fin, el poder-añadió por último. Dejó caer el cuerpo del rubio en un profundo charco de agua y salió de su prisión sin oposición alguna-a propósito, me gusta tu esmoquin.

Hubo un leve temblor de tierra.

-¡Es demasiado tarde!¡ya ha salido!-Zoro sintió pánico al percatarse de que no iban a llegar él y Luffy a tiempo.

Corrieron por los pasadizos hasta que finalmente dieron con Sanji, al que el peliverde se apresuró en sacar del agua.

-¡Sanji!¡Sanji!-Luffy sólo podía contemplar la escena mientras Zoro intentaba reanimar al rubio.

-¿Está muerto?

-¡No!¡tiene que respirar!¡Sanji!-le apartó el pelo húmedo del rostro.

-Si se ha ahogado, tenemos que hacerle el boca a boca-Luffy podía ser muy avispado cuando se lo proponía.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú-cómo le dolía pronunciar esas palabras. Otra ocasión en la que no podía salvar a su amado de la muerte, pero...-los vampiros no respiramos oxígeno como los seres humanos.

Luffy ni se lo pensó. Se puso manos a la obra. Y después de varios intentos, por fin consiguió que el rubio expulsara agua por la boca, entre tos y tos.

Nami y Robin cogían todo lo que podían para bloquear las puertas de la biblioteca. Pero cada vez eran más vampiros y estaba furiosos.

La boca del infierno empezó a abrirse. Era justo en la biblioteca.

Cuando Sanji se puso en pie, con la ayuda de los otros dos, se sentía diferente. Fuerte. Decidido partió en busca del Maestro. Por alguna razón, sabía dónde se encontraba.

La azotea.

Extrañas criaturas empezaron a salir de la boca del infierno, que atacaban a las dos mujeres encerradas en la biblioteca.

El Maestro, por el tragaluz de la azotea, contemplaba todo, henchido de orgullo.

-Has mojado mi esmoquin, cara de pasa-fue lo primero que dijo el rubio en cuanto se encontró con el maldito vampiro que le causaba tanto problemas.

-Si estabas muerto...-el Maestro no salía de su asombro.

-Puede que esté muerto, pero sigo siendo guapo, cosa que no se puede decir de ti.

-Tu destino era morir, estaba escrito.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, suspendí el escrito.

El Maestro intentó someterlo de nuevo con su control mental, pero fue en vano.

Le arreó un puñetazo y se enzarzaron en una pelea. Que terminó cuando Sanji lo empujó, cayó por el tragaluz y murió al atravesarle el corazón un inoportuno escombro en posición vertical. Sellando así, la boca del infierno.

-¡Tenemos que celebrar el fin de curso!-gritó a sus amigos, asomándose por el hueco del techo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Ace

**Ace**

Zeff tenía planes para sus vacaciones de verano, y no le quedó más remedio que irse de la ciudad durante varias semanas. Dejando a sus amigos a cargo de los pocos problemas que podían haber, ahora que el Maestro ya no estaba para crearlos. Éstos, por fortuna, contaban con la inestimable ayuda de Zoro, que lógicamente, estaba al corriente de las tareas de caza.

Una noche, Luffy y Nami paseaban tranquilamente bajo la luz de las farolas, por el cementerio.

-Tengo que confesar que éste es el verano más aburrido de mi vida-dijo el moreno, mientras daba un lametazo a un cucurucho de nata que se derretía a velocidad alarmante.

-Ya, pero por lo menos no han habido muchos monstruos y esas cosas.

-Estoy nerviosísimo, la verdad es que estoy deseando que empiecen las clases.

-¿Y eso no tiene ninguna relación con cierto chico al que ambos conocemos que es un cazavampiros?-cuestionó la joven divertida.

-Por favor, ya le he olvidado...¿te dijo algo de cuándo pensaba volver?, aunque a mi me da igual.

-No he sabido nada de él, me envió un par de postales, pero después nada.

-Seguramente lo estará pasando muy bien.

-¿Y ya no te gusta?

-Bueno, vale...puede que aún me guste un poco, soy un hombre, tengo mis deseos y mis necesidades.

-No me cuentes rollos.

Mientras charlaban distraídamente, un silencioso vampiro se disponía a atacarles, pero un muchacho rubio apareció en el momento justo para impedirlo.

-Hola chicos-dijo sonriente antes de convertir a la criatura en polvo con una estaca clavada en el corazón-¿me echabais de menos?

El primero en abrazarlo con entusiasmo fue Luffy y después la pelinaranja.

-Bueno cuéntanos ¿qué tal tu verano?¿has cazado a algún fantasma?¿has conocido a muchos chicos?, digo ¿gente?-el moreno estaba notoriamente contento por su regreso.

-No, he salido con amigos, he ido a algunas fiestas y me he dedicado a comprarme cosas.

-Pues no has perdido facultades, ese vampiro...

-Le he dado un buen susto ¿verdad?-el rubio caminaba en medio de los otros dos-¿y qué tal vuestro verano?¿os habéis divertido sin mi?

-No-dijo Luffy al mismo tiempo que Nami dijo 'si'-ha sido un verano de lo más rollo, lo único divertido fue enterrar al Maestro.

-¡Es verdad, te lo has perdido!, Robin enterró sus huesos y los roció con agua bendita, nos vestimos con túnicas y todo.

-Fue genial, tenías que haber estado-Sanji se había quedado pensativo en cuanto habían nombrado al Maestro, y ya no estaba pendiente de la conversación-me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el primer día del nuevo curso. Soleado y hermoso.

Al término de las clases, Sanji fue a entrenar con Robin, que no podía seguirle el ritmo, por la desbordante energía del chico.

Una vez en su casa, no lograba pegar ojo. Le atormentaban terribles pesadillas en las que el Maestro siempre era el protagonista. Terminó por sentarse en la cama con la respiración agitada y procurando relajarse. Así era imposible dormir.

-¿Te importa que pase?-la voz de Zoro le llegó desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

-Hola-Sanji llevaba puesto un pijama azul celeste y se adecentó el pelo con una mano en cuanto vio al otro-adelante.

-¿Cómo estás?.

-Fenomenal-sonaba muy poco creíble-¿qué?¿es una visita de cortesía?, es bastante tarde, bueno al menos lo es para mi ¿qué hora es para ti?¿la hora de comer?.

-No es una visita de cortesía-las palabras del más joven le habían hecho sentir extrañamente culpable.

-Ah, pues déjame adivinarlo, eso significa peligro grave...da gusto estar en casa.

-Lo siento mucho, ojalá tuviera mejores noticias-dijo afligido.

-Entonces, han venido unos parientes tuyos para una barbacoa familiar y nosotros estamos en el menú.

-Unos vampiros se están reuniendo en un rincón de la ciudad, no sé porque-dijo inquieto el peliverde.

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos-dijo como si tal cosa Sanji.

-No pareces nada preocupado.

-Sé defenderme, además, me apetece que haya un poco de acción...¿éso es todo?¿has acabado?, me has interrumpido un sueño maravilloso.

Zoro bajó la mirada, se alegraba de volver a ver al rubio, pero su actitud para con él había cambiado. Sentía como si le hubiera herido de alguna forma, si le hubiera hecho daño y ahora le odiase. Aunque no caía en la cuenta de que podía ser.

El más joven se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda al otro-lo siento-dijo el peliverde-ya me voy-se giró para marcharse-te he echado de menos-añadió antes de desaparecer por la ventana a gran velocidad.

-Y yo a ti...-pero Zoro ya no estaba.

En el instituto, puso al corriente a sus amigos.

-¿Que fue a verte Zoro? ¡vaya! ¿y qué pasó?...quiero decir...que si te besó-Nami parecía la fan número uno del culebrón que era su vida.

-No seas tonta Nami, no todo consiste en besarse.

-Si, a veces consiste en acariciarse-añadió Luffy-¿no te haría caricias?

-¿Qué pasa?¿solo pensáis en esas cosas?, simplemente hablamos ¿os acordáis de los vampiros?¿ los dientes afilados que salen por la noche?¿os suenan?.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Bueno...ha surgido algo, nada que no pueda resolver-se sentía más fuerte que antes, y más invencible.

Por la noche, Nami y Luffy estaban en el Baratie disfrutando del grupo musical de esa velada. La pelinaranja estaba preocupada por su amigo rubio, porque presentía que le ocurría algo, aunque para el moreno estaba igual que de costumbre.

Sanji llegó, llevaba un traje completamente negro y había prescindido de la corbata, dejando un par de botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando algo más de piel de lo que acostumbraba. Zoro también estaba en el local, lo había estado esperando, puesto que tras la conversación nocturna, le había invadido una mala sensación. El peliverde llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa color borgoña que le hacían ver muy atractivo.

Se acercó al rubio-hola-dijo éste en cuanto lo tuvo al lado, como si hubiese sabido que lo encontraría allí.

-Hola.

-¿Es que nos amenaza algún peligro?¿debo estar preparado?-Sanji parecía tomárselo a broma.

-No dejo de pensar que he hecho algo que te ha molestado, y eso me preocupa mucho.

-No estoy enfadado ¿de dónde has sacado eso?.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-esa pregunta descolocó al rubio-¿de mi?¿de lo nuestro?

Sanji rió-¿podrías dejar de pensar en ti mismo por un segundo?, no hay nada nuestro, mira Zoro, lo siento si te esperabas que iba a pasarme el verano echándote de menos, pero no, he cambiado de bando, al de los vivos-añadió antes de pasar por su lado y alejarse de él.

Zoro ni replicó. Solo podía contemplar como el más joven se acercaba a la mesa en la cual estaban sus amigos, cogía a Luffy por la muñeca y lo sacaba a la pista de baile, donde se puso a bailar con el moreno de forma bastante sugerente, para disgusto del muchacho de cabellos verdes.

Luffy solo podía sentir al rubio bailar tan pegado a él. Le parecía uno de sus innumerables sueños, en los que Sanji le prestaba tanta atención. Estaban en el centro de la pista, junto al escenario, bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, que estaba sorprendida.

-Luffy- le dijo de pronto el ojiazul, muy cerca del rostro y en tono sugerente-¿te di las gracias por salvarme la vida la noche del baile?.

-No.

La mano del rubio le recorrió la cintura y le acercó los labios al oído-¿no te gustaría que lo hiciera?.

Y Sanji empezó a alejarse, saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento. Zoro lo siguió hasta la calle.

-¿Sabes? a nadie le gusta sentirse acechado-soltó borde al vampiro.

-Necesitas ayuda, alguien que te vigile las espaldas.

-¿Seguro que no te refieres a mi cuello?

El peliverde se molestó por el comentario, y le encaró-¿por qué te burlas de mi?.

-Porque no confío en ti, tú eres un vampiro.

-Tienes que confiar en alguien, ésto no puedes hacerlo solo.

-Confío en mi.

-No eres tan fuerte como tú crees.

-¿Piensas que podrías conmigo?-cuestionó el rubio desafiante.

-¿Qué?-Zoro no reconocía al chico que tenía delante. La conversación estaba dando un inesperado giro.

-Oh, vamos, alguna vez lo habrás pensado, ¿qué pasaría si surgiera una pelea entre el vampiro y el cazavampiros?, tendrás curiosidad...pues, ¿por qué no lo averiguamos?.

-No voy a pelearme contigo.

-Adelante- Sanji se llevó las manos a la cintura, provocando al otro-dame una paliza.

-Te estás portando como un crio.

-Cobarde-sonrió de medio lado-apártate de mi camino-añadió, a la vez que comenzó a marcharse.

-Con mucho gusto.

-¡Está poseído!-contaba a la mañana siguiente Nami a Robin en el instituto, sentados en una mesa del comedor-esa es la única explicación lógica, tenías que haberlo visto anoche, no era Sanji.

-¿No estás pasando por alto la idea de que pueda sentirse atraído por mi?-intervino Luffy, ganándose las severas miradas de las dos mujeres-está poseído...-admitió derrotado-es posible que cuando el Maestro lo mató, se apoderase de él algún espíritu malo.

-Seguro que fue eso, sino, ¿por qué iba a comportarse como un c-a-l-i-e-n-t-a b-r-a-g-u-e-t-a-s?-dijo Nami.

-La explicación a su conducta tal vez se deba a algo más mundano-dijo Robin- puede que simplemente sea lo que vosotros llamáis 'secuelas'...su experiencia con el Maestro debió ser terriblemente traumática, estuvo durante varios minutos, técnicamente muerto, no creo que todavía haya sido capaz de asumirlo-el rubio apareció a la espalda de la vigilante, pero ésta, sin darse cuenta, siguió hablando-él está convencido de que es invulnerable.

-Sé que no soy invulnerable-intervino Sanji, saliendo de su anonimato y con rostro de arrepentimiento-el Maestro me mató, y antes de que lo hiciera, estaba más asustado que en toda mi vida, porque por más que quise, no pude impedirlo...pero tenéis razón, eso no me da derecho a portarme como lo estoy haciendo-pensó en Zoro y en como lo había tratado, además de haber jugado con los sentimientos de Luffy- os pido disculpas.

No podían estar enfadados con el rubio por mucho tiempo. Era tan humano como ellos y se le podían permitir algunos errores. Así que se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y lo abrazaron con cariño.

Esa noche, Sanji salió a cazar. Tenía que estudiar trigonometría, pero la patrulla nocturna era una obligación y a la vez un acto de expiación. Mientras esperaba a que el vampiro de turno surgiera de su tumba, se entretenía con un yo-yo.

-Hola-la voz de Zoro le sobresaltó, y el juguete salió rodando por el húmedo césped-¿llego en mal momento?.

-¡Estás loco!, no se pueden dar esos sustos en un cementerio-dijo nervioso mientras se acomodaba el cabello-se hace ruido al entrar, o se pisa fuerte, o se canta.

-Dicen que has salido de caza.

-Eso se suponía, pero este vampiro vago no quiere salir a jugar.

-El primer momento es un poco desconcertante-habló seguro de lo que decía-ya vendrá.

-Cuesta creer que tú pasaras por esto-también le costaba creer que no le guardase rencor, por su infantil y egoísta actitud- Zoro yo...quería decirte que lo siento, por como te traté estos últimos días...no era yo mismo.

-No tiene importancia...¿has venido solo?.

-Si...¿por qué?-se extrañó.

-Pensé que habrías venido con alguien...Luffy, o alguien.

-¿Luffy?.

-O alguien.

-No, ¿por qué?¿estás celoso?.

El otro rió levemente-¿de Luffy?, por favor, sólo es un niño.

-¿Es por que bailé con él?.

-Bailar no es el término adecuado, aparearse sería más apropiado.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco injusto?, solo fue un inocente baile al que únicamente accedí para fastidiarte. Objetivo que he satisfecho con creces.

-No estoy celoso-interrumpió el peliverde.

-No estás celoso...¿es que los vampiros no tienen celos?.

-¿Lo ves?, siempre que nos peleamos aparece el tema de los vampiros-dijo Zoro algo molesto. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, que el _no_ muerto que esperaban, había decidido aparecer.

-No he venido aquí para que nos peleemos-el rubio sintió un empujón a su espalda que le hizo caer sobre el de verdes cabellos-¡vale, pues ahora sí!.

En menos de un minuto, el rubio acabó con el recién llegado.

-¿Cómo que sólo es un niño?¿me estás llamando niño a mi también?-cuestionó de pronto al mayor, rememorando la conversación previa.

-Mira, creo que ha sido un error venir aquí esta noche-dijo dispuesto a irse.

-Dicen que el amor invita al disparate, a cometer locuras.

-Ahm, ¿locuras como la de que un hombre de cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve años, esté celoso de un chico de instituto?.

-¿Te estás sincerando?.

-Creo...que me molesta un poco.

-Yo no quiero a Luffy.

-Si, pero es parte de tu vida. Él está cuando yo no puedo-dijo mirando a la resplandeciente luna, melancólico-va a tus clases, come contigo, escucha tus protestas y tus bromas...puede verte a la luz del día-ambos se habían acercado, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-No me favorece la luz del día-dijo Sanji, sacando una sonrisa al otro-ya es hora de irme, pero ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?.

Zoro, sin decir nada más, le cogió de la mano, y juntos empezaron a caminar a su destino.

No muy lejos de allí, un vampiro llegaba nuevo a la ciudad. Alto. Con un largo abrigo de cuero negro desgastado por los años. Cabellos oscuros y unas llamativas pecas en su pálido rostro.

Bajó de su coche y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, satisfecho y exhalando el humo de un cigarrillo.

Ya era hora de dormir y Sanji estaba terminando de acomodarse el pijama, cuando Zeff entró en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó mirando a su nieto desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nada.

-Ha llegado el correo, y hay una nota anunciando una reunión de padres y profesores, para el jueves.

-Ehm...

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.

-Ohm...desde hace...un par de días.

-Bueno...¿y qué crees que van a contarme de ti tus profesores?.

-Ahm...bueno, creo que todos te dirán que siempre llevo un boli a clase con muchas ganas de aprender-dijo Sanji a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la cama con cara de niño bueno.

-¿Y esas ganas de aprender cómo se reflejan en tus tareas y en tus notas?-Zeff permanecía en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué se puede saber realmente de una persona por las notas que saca?.

-Si va a poder volver a salir con sus amigos, por ejemplo.

-Ah, eso.

El mayor comenzó a andar hacia la cama-mira Sanji, la vida es algo más que notas, deberes y que no te expulsen del instituto-añadió y se sentó junto al otro, que permanecía cabizbajo -tuvimos que mudarnos porque te estabas metiendo en líos, yo tuve que buscar un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida en una ciudad desconocida.

-Y no quieres tener que volver a hacerlo.

-Lo que no quiero, es que vuelvas a defraudarme-eso sentó fatal al rubio, que se sintió en extremo culpable de que su abuelo pagara por sus errores.

-Eso es lo último que quiero hacer-aseguró-me estoy esforzando, de verdad, pero estoy muy atosigado.

-Encontrarás un empleo-añadió Zeff antes de levantarse y acariciar con dulzura el cabello de Sanji- que duermas bien-dijo, y se fue.

-Ya tengo un empleo...

Por la mañana, en el instituto, Sanji y sus inseparables amigos preparaban una pancarta para el día de la visita de padres.

-¿No podrías enseñarme un poco de Francés ésta noche?, no quiero que el profesor le diga a mi abuelo que soy un negado-dijo el rubio a su mejor amiga mientras daba pinceladas rojas en unas llamativas letras del cartel.

-Creía que ésta noche íbamos al Baratie, por si aparecía Zoro- respondió la chica.

-Pues si va, que ligue con otro chico-dijo Luffy apareciendo por la espalda de ambos-lo primero son los estudios.

-Iremos al Baratie- añadió Sanji. Estaba claro que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para ver al vampiro-puedo estudiar y divertirme, y hacer que mi abuelo se sienta orgulloso siempre que no tenga que...

-¡Sanji!-la voz de Robin le interrumpió.

-Matar vampiros...-concluyó el rubio con pesar.

-He estado investigando y es muy probable que el próximo sábado sea la noche de San Vigilio.

-¿Y eso significa...?.

-Que los vampiros se reúnen y arrasan con todo-resumió la mujer.

-Pues veré si sobrevivo a la reunión de padres y espero tener libre el sábado-concluyó el rubio.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, esto es muy serio-le reprendió Robin.

-¿Y es divertido que me expulsen del instituto?.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa, si dejas que tu vida interfiera con tu misión.

-Bueno, pues si no me expulsan por matar vampiros, prometo que no dejaré que me maten por hacer unos adornos ¿vale?...por favor, espera a la semana que viene.

-Lo del sábado requiere una preparación a fondo.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos-dijo Nami.

-Yo le haré unas estacas-añadió Luffy.

-Y yo puedo buscar datos-siguió la pelinaranja.

-Y mientras las corto pienso cantar una bonita canción-continuó Luffy contento.

-Os agradezco mucho que intentéis ayudar-dijo la morena-pero a la hora del enfrentamiento, Sanji tendrá que actuar solo, al fin y al cabo, para vosotros sería un riesgo mayor.

-Yupi- dijo el rubio desanimado, mientras agitaba el pincel.

Cuando llegó la noche, Sanji y Nami estudiaban Francés en una de las mesas del Baratie.

-No logro concentrarme-dijo el rubio a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el libro.

-Es por si ves a Zoro- dijo comprensiva su amiga.

-No sé si vendrá seguro. Tal vez sí, dado que siempre me suele seguir a todas partes...a no ser que se haya cansado por alguna razón...o que hubiera conocido a otro...

-Chicos me tenéis abandonado-dijo Luffy apareciendo de repente-alguien tiene que bailar conmigo.

-Es que estamos estudiando-se notaba que la pelinaranja era la más responsable de los tres.

-Solo un baile, ya lleváis unos veinte minutos estudiando-continuó el moreno suplicante.

-Me echa humo el cerebro-concluyó Sanji que se levantó, y entre él y su amigo, arrastraron también a Nami a la pista de baile.

Ninguno era consciente, sin embargo, de que estaban siendo observados por el misterioso vampiro del abrigo de cuero. Acechándoles entre la multitud.

Éste, hizo un gesto a un vampiro de alrededor, que al momento, salió del local. Lo que aprovechó sin dudar.

-¡¿Dónde está el teléfono?!-cuestionó a un par de personas que bailaban, fingiendo preocupación, y alzando el tono lo suficiente como para que Sanji lo escuchara-¡tengo que llamar a la policía!¡afuera hay un grandullón que está intentando morder a alguien!.

El rubio, claro está, salió a la calle sin dilación. Y, efectivamente, un vampiro estaba atacando a una indefensa chica. Pero por suerte, Sanji llegó a tiempo y acabó con él de un estacazo, no sin antes escuchar como pedía ayuda a un tal _Ace_.

Entonces, de las sombras, surgieron unos aplausos y el vampiro de las pecas se dejó ver.

-Buen trabajo, nene.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Lo averiguarás el sábado.

-¿Qué pasa el sábado?.

-Que te mataré-dijo y desapareció.

No les quedaba otra. Fueron a la biblioteca a contar lo sucedido a Robin.

-¿Ace?¿así es como le llaman los otros vampiros?-la morena estaba muy intrigada y rebuscaba en sus acostumbrados libros-tal vez tuviera otro nombre en épocas pasadas, muchos se deshacen de su nombre mortal.

-Bueno...eso de la noche de San Vigilio...si van a atacar a lo bestia, ¿no será mejor que nos larguemos?-preguntó con algo de miedo Luffy.

-No podemos huir, sería un error-respondió Nami-¿y si nos escondemos?, si ese tal Ace va a dirigir el ataque...

-No creo que sea peor que otros a los que os habéis enfrentado-intervino Robin.

-Es peor-escucharon la voz de Zoro en la oscuridad mientras que se acercaba al grupo, produciendo una inevitable sonrisa en Sanji- una vez que empieza algo no se detiene, hasta que mata a todo el que se le pone por delante.

-Mmm, es concienzudo y sabe lo que quiere-añadió Luffy.

-Hemos estado en el Baratie- dijo Sanji a la vez que se acercaba al peliverde -creí que a lo mejor ibas.

-No sabía si tú irías con seguridad.

-Tenemos asuntos algo más importantes de los que hablar-interrumpió Robin algo incómoda.

-Si-suspiró el rubio-como impedir que mi abuelo hable con el director.

-Y que no te maten el sábado-dijo Nami.

-Oye Zoro, ¿sabes si a ese tal Ace se le conoce con otro nombre?-cuestionó la morena. Pero ya el vampiro se había marchado sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Bueno, se acabó-dijo Luffy- a ese tío voy a ponerle un collar con una campanita.

La temida noche de los padres y profesores llegó. Y a pesar de los intentos de Sanji de que su abuelo y el director no se encontrasen, todo se fue al traste.

Robin, mientras tanto, seguía con la investigación y finalmente encontró algo sobre Ace.

-A nuestro amigo Ace...-dijo llamando la atención de Luffy y Nami- se le conoce como _el sangriento_. Obtuvo su nombre por torturar a sus víctimas con clavos de ferrocarril.

-Que espanto-dijo Luffy, que se revolvió asustado sobre la mesa donde permanecía sentado.

-Aquí hay una buena noticia-continuó la mujer sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos-apenas tiene doscientos años, no es tan viejo como Zoro...oh no...

-La cosa se pone fea ¿no?-preguntó el moreno.

-Creo que tu sugerencia de huir el sábado no es mala idea...Ace se ha enfrentado a dos cazavampiros en el último siglo y las ha matado a las dos.

A Sanji ya no le quedaban uñas de lo nervioso que estaba, mientras esperaba que su abuelo saliera del despacho del director. Y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que le dijo fue un severo 'al coche, nos vamos'.

El rubio ni rechistó, a la vez que veía la cara de satisfacción del estúpido director. Pero entonces, varios vampiros irrumpieron en el instituto a través de las ventanas. Rompiéndolas y causando un gran estruendo. Asustando a todos los presentes que gritaban y huían.

El cabecilla de tal turba, era como no, Ace.

-Qué queréis que os diga...-dijo-no podía esperar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a por Sanji, que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue coger a su abuelo de la mano y sacarlo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Que no escape nadie!-ordenó Ace a sus secuaces-¡sobretodo el rubito!.

Habían vampiros por todas partes. Sanji, Robin, Luffy y Nami, intentaban ayudar a los padres y los profesores, encerrándose en el, aparentemente, primer lugar seguro que encontraban.

Entonces alguien cortó la luz del recinto, y solo les quedaban las tenues de emergencia. A Robin no le quedó otra alternativa que mandar a Luffy a por la ayuda de Zoro, por un camino seguro a través de la biblioteca. Y Sanji se subió al techo del laboratorio de Ciencias, para desplazarse por los conductos de ventilación.

Ace se paseaba por los pasillos del instituto, canturreando alegremente-¡cazador!¡ven aquí bonito!...primero buscaré a uno de tus amigos, le chuparé toda la sangre y te golpearé en la cabeza con sus huesos ¿te estás enterando de lo que te digo?.

Pero el cazavampiros estaba llegando a su objetivo. La biblioteca.

Cuando cayó del techo, Robin se llevó un susto de muerte. Se aprovisionó de armas y pidió a la morena que ayudase a escapar a su abuelo y a los demás mientras él se encargaba de los vampiros del pasillo.

Por fin Zoro llegó con Luffy, pero no como se lo hubiera esperado. Puesto que el vampiro retenía al otro cogido por el cuello.

-¡Zoro!-Ace se entusiasmó notoriamente al verlo.

-Ace- el peliverde sonreía, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-No te fastidia-entre carcajadas se dieron un afectuoso abrazo.

-Te dije que siempre vigilaras tu perímetro-dijo Zoro a modo de reprimenda, dado que le había sido muy fácil acceder al instituto-deberías tener a alguien ahí fuera.

-Lo tenía, pero estoy rodeado de idiotas, ¿qué hay de nuevo?.

-Todo.

-¿Si?¿te has cruzado ya con el cazavampiros?.

-Es simpático, aunque no muy listo, le puse ojitos de cordero degollado, así me lo quité de encima para alimentarme.

-La gente sigue cayendo en la misma trampa, que mundo este-dijo Ace riéndose.

-Sabia que estabas mintiendo-dijo furioso Luffy intentando zafarse del agarre del otro-maldito fantasma embustero.

-¿Un mordisquito antes de matarle?-cuestionó Zoro ignorando al joven.

-Hace siglos que no te veo en el campo de batalla.

-No soy buena compañía.

-No, nunca lo has sido. A ver, ¿por qué te da miedo el cazador?.

-¿Miedo?.

-Si, en otros tiempos te lo habrías cargado enseguida. Hay que verte ahora. Eso del cordero degollado es una trola ¿verdad?¿no te habrás ablandado?.

-Vi como mató al Maestro. Oye, si tu crees que puedes con él, adelante, yo como y me voy.

-No seas tonto, somos viejos amigos, lo haremos juntos...brindemos.

Ambos se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de Luffy, pero en el último momento, Ace golpeó a Zoro en la cara con su puño.

-¡¿Crees acaso qué puedes engañarme?!-preguntó furioso-eras mi amo tío, eras mi Yoda.

-Las cosas cambian.

-Con nosotros no, somos demonios...no puedo creerlo, los rumores eran ciertos-entonces se quedó callado un instante-huelo la sangre de un jovencito en su punto-se giró y ahí estaba el rubio, con un hacha en la mano-la última cazavampiros que maté, me suplicó clemencia...pero tú no me das la impresión de ser de los que suplican.

-No has debido venir aquí.

-No, te he estropeado tu reunión, pero estaba aburrido. Te propongo una cosa, como un favor personal que te hago. Seré muy rápido, no te dolerá nada.

-No Ace, va a doler mucho.

Empezaron a golpearse. Sanji y Ace. Zoro, Luffy y unos cuantos vampiros. Y mientras, Robin ayudaba a escapar a la gente.

La pelea se estaba torciendo para el rubio, y cuando creía que el vampiro le iba a asestar un duro golpe, Zeff, por la espalda, atizó a Ace con el hacha en la cabeza.

-¡Deja en paz a mi nieto!-es lo único que atinó a decir el hombre.

Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, Ace se levantó-viejos-dijo antes de salir corriendo por un ventanal roto y desaparecer.

La policía llegó. Zoro y Luffy caminaban a donde estaban los demás. Fuera.

-Cuando le ofreciste mi cuello para que me mordiera, ¿por qué no le diste un puñetazo antes de que te lo diera a ti?-preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

-Ya te dije que no podía dar el primer paso, tenía que ver si se lo creía.

-¿Y si me hubiera mordido qué?.

-Probaría que se lo habría creído.

-¿Y qué es eso de que tú eras el amo de Ace?¿qué significa eso?-pero ya el vampiro le había dejado hablando solo.

Sanji y Zeff también iban a reunirse con el grupo.

-¿Y puedo saber qué te dijo el director?.

-Bueno, me dijo que dabas muchos problemas, pero me da igual. Tengo un nieto que sabe cuidar de si mismo, que es valiente, tiene recursos y piensa. Salgas con quien salgas o hagas las tonterías que debes hacer...ahora sí que puedo dormir tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar en meterte de nuevo conmigo?.

-Pues...una semana y media.

-Estupendo.

_Continuará..._


	7. Halloween

**Halloween**

Otro día común en el instituto Thousand Sunny.

Nami y Sanji bajaban las escaleras hablando del tema habitual.

-¿Has vuelto a soñar con Zoro?-cuestionó entusiasmada la pelinaranja.

-Ya van tres noches seguidas.

-¿Y qué hace en el sueño?.

-Pues...cosas-dijo sonrojándose el rubio.

-Oh, cosas...¿es uno de esos sueños super reales en los que sientes sus labios y hueles su pelo?.

-Y en tres dimensiones. Últimamente pienso tanto en él.

-Sois perfectos el uno para el otro, excepto por...

-Ser un vampiro.

-Eso no le convierte en una mala persona necesariamente.

-¡Estoy loco!, no puedo tener una relación con él.

-No durante el día, pero podéis tomar café una noche, es la bebida oficial cuando no hay relación. No es una cita, es tomar una bebida con cafeína. De acuerdo, es caliente y amarga, como son esas relaciones, pero...

-¿De qué relaciones habláis?-preguntó Luffy alcanzándoles y acompañándoles.

-Ninguna que yo tenga-respondió Sanji- os dejo, quedé con Robin hace diez minutos, espero que no se enfade.

Unos minutos después, en la biblioteca.

-Solo porque lo paranormal sea más _normal_ y menos _para, _no significa que puedas llegar tarde o puedas bajar la guardia-le reprendía Robin sin dejar de andar a su alrededor.

-Yo no he bajado la guardia.

-¿Ah no?, estuviste bostezando toda la clase de entrenamiento de ayer, te saltaste toda la de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿estarás preparado si te sorprende un demonio por detrás y te hace ésto?-cuestionó a la vez que intentaba golpear al rubio por la espalda. Cosa que el otro impidió sin problemas, sosteniéndole el brazo por detrás de su espalda, dejando a la mujer adolorida y en una posición incómoda-bien, yo no soy un demonio, así que ya puedes soltarme-el chico obedeció y se sentó sobre la gran mesa del centro de la sala-cuando se vive sobre un vértice místico solo es cuestión de tiempo que se desaten los horrores del infierno. Éste es el momento de patrullar y vigilar con más atención, debes ejercitar tus capacidades día y noche.

-¿Y el trocito de vida que todavía me queda entre las siete y las siete y cinco de la mañana?¿no puedo hacerlo entonces?.

-Sanji, ¿crees que no sé lo que es tener dieciséis años?.

-No, creo que no sabes lo que es tener dieciséis años, y ser chico y cazavampiros.

-Es cierto, no lo sé-dijo viéndose sin salida.

-¿Y sabes lo que es tener que clavar estacas a vampiros cuando sientes algo por uno de ellos?. Cazar personas no muertas no es lo mejor para mi vida social.

-Para eso precisamente resulta útil ser diferente.

-Claro, quién necesita una vida social teniendo una puerta al infierno.

-Si, tu...tu tienes un deber, un propósito, una misión que cumplir en tu vida ¿cuántas personas de tu edad pueden decir eso?.

-¿Nacionales o extranjeras?-el comentario le costó una seria mirada de su vigilante-ni una sola.

-Pues voy a decirte algo, todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Tú tienes entrenamiento esta tarde y patrulla esta noche. Así que te sugiero que vengas en cuanto terminen las clases, y hagas tus deberes sin entretenerte con tus amigos-concluyó tajante y bastante molesta.

Obviamente, acató la orden. Y esa misma noche salió a patrullar.

Mientras paseaba entre las lápidas, un pequeño objeto plateado en el césped llamó su atención y al agacharse para recogerlo se dio cuenta de que era una pulsera.

-Tiene sangre-dijo Zoro de repente, asustándolo.

-Hola...me alegro de...¿sangre?.

-Puedo olerla-no era muy agradable contarle una cosa así a un jovencito.

-Ah, es muy delgada-dijo sosteniendo la joya en sus manos-debe de ser de una chica.

-Es posible.

-Es...es...estaba pensando que sería divertido vernos sin tener que hablar de sangre...no divertido de ja ja-le costaba mucho expresarse de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo. Él. El cazavampiros.

-¿Te refieres a una cita?.

-...no.

-No quieres una cita.

-¿Quién ha dicho cita?, yo no...no he dicho cita.

-Bien, sólo quieres tomar café o algo.

-¿Café?.

-O algo...sabía que pasaría esto-dijo contrariado Zoro.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué crees que está pasando?.

-Tú tienes dieciséis años y yo cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve.

-Sé sumar.

-Eres demasiado joven y no sabes lo que haces, no sabes lo que quieres...

-No, yo creo que si-el rubio se estaba empezando a enfadar-quiero acabar esta conversación-prefería irse, pero el otro siguió, obligándole a encararle nuevamente.

-Escúchame, si lo intentamos, los dos sabemos que una cosa llevará a la otra.

-Una cosa ya ha llevado a la otra, ¿no crees que ya es tarde para leer la etiqueta de advertencia?.

-Solo quiero protegerte, si supieras lo que me cuesta...podría pasarte algo malo si se enterasen que tú y yo...podría perder el control.

-¿No es de eso de lo que se trata?.

Zoro no pudo contenerse, ese muchacho era testarudo. Cogió al rubio fuertemente por los hombros y lo acercó más a él. Ambos se miraban intensamente. El corazón de Sanji palpitaba tan rápido que era muy posible que el vampiro lo escuchase.

-Esto no es un cuento de hadas-advirtió Zoro- cuando te bese, no despertarás y vivirás feliz comiendo perdices.

-No, cuando me beses yo querré morirme-dijo Sanji afligido, haciendo que el peliverde bajara la guardia. Se soltó del agarre y se marchó corriendo del lugar.

Nami al enterarse de la historia, furiosa, fue en busca de Zoro.

En cuanto éste le abrió la puerta, le abordó como un huracán, entrando en el apartamento.

-¡¿Por qué le diste calabazas?!-acompañaba sus gritos con gestos-¡¿vas a vivir para siempre y no tienes tiempo para tomar un café con él?!¡él arriesga con todo esto mucho más que tú!¡él tiene mucho más que perder que tú!¡sé que no está bien visto que ambos...!¡pero le gustas y está claro que a ti también!¡así que no entiendo porque no le das una oportunidad!¡¿acaso estás comprometido?!¡¿ya hay otra persona en tu vida?!¡porque como estés jugando con él, yo...!

-No es eso, cálmate-por lo general, no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, esa chica le aterraba-tu no lo entiendes, claro que quiero a Sanji y más de lo que se puede querer a nadie, créeme.

Nami pareció calmarse un poco y bajó el tono de voz-entonces...¿por qué?.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Pues inténtalo, soy un genio, creo que podré seguirte-respondió la chica con orgullo y tomó asiento.

Zoro parecía debatirse entre la espada y la pared, pero finalmente, opto por la espada.

-Yo...conozco a Sanji desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo-explicó con calma. No era la primera vez que contaba la historia de su vida. De aquellos maravillosos e inolvidables días junto a su amado rubio. Pero pensar en el desenlace, le quitaban las ganas de narrarla. Aún así continuó, a pesar de que ya lo sabría una segunda persona del entorno del rubio, lo que hacía peligrar más su secreto-cuando yo tenía cuarenta y cinco años, conocí a Sanji...claro que no al Sanji actual, sino a alguien físicamente igual y con una personalidad...dejando al margen lo de ser cazavampiros y la influencia de los factores ambientales de éste siglo...bastante parecidos.

Nami lo miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión. Apenas parpadeaba.

-Pero los vampiros tenemos prohibido relacionarnos sentimentalmente con los humanos. Se considera denigrante y antinatural. Por lo que la Orden, los líderes de nuestro gremio para que me entiendas...lo asesinaron delante de mis ojos en cuanto se enteraron-la chica emitió un sollozo y se llevó las manos a boca-durante cuatro siglos vagué sin rumbo fijo, hasta que por azar, o por el destino, no lo sé, volví a toparme con él. Sé que él siente lo mismo por mi, porque ambos nacimos para estar juntos. En su alma aún deben quedar vestigios de lo que alguna vez sintió por mi. De verdad que lo que más quiero en el mundo Nami es estar con Sanji, pasar mi vida con él, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Si la Orden descubre que mantenemos una relación nuevamente vendrán a matarle y contra ellos, ni Sanji, ni yo, ni creo que nadie, tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-Y...¿y por qué no se lo has dicho a Sanji?, estoy convencida de que si se lo cuentas él...

-Él dirá que no teme a nadie y estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a la Orden a capa y espada. Sabes como es. Matar al Maestro le ha proporcionado un nuevo concepto de sí mismo. Pero la Orden es letal. No son simples vampiros. Muchos de los nuestros permanecen a su lado, porque tienen alimento y seguridad con toda certeza. No son solo ellos cuatro. Son cientos de vampiros los que lucharían a su lado, aunque no los necesitasen...de hecho, Ace es de los que suele juntarse con ellos a menudo. Es uno de sus predilectos...yo también lo fui, pero después de lo que le hicieron a Sanji me alejé por completo de ellos, y éstos a su vez, dejaron de confiar en mi...

-Bueno, es muy loable lo que haces para proteger a Sanji. Yo no sé si sería capaz de aguantar sin estar con la persona que amo después de tantos años separados. Pero...eso no quita que no puedas salir a tomar un simple café con él. Vamos, no puedes prometerle la luna un día y al siguiente tapársela con un dedo.

A la noche siguiente, los tres amigos estaban como de costumbre sentados en una de las mesas del Baratie. Luffy leía entretenido un cómic, pero permanecía atento a lo que sus compañeros hablaban.

-¿Y no has sabido nada de Zoro?-preguntó la chica con interés.

-No-respondió el rubio apesadumbrado.

-Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, ¿por qué siempre tiene que salir el nombre de ese chiflado?-pero el susodicho, apareció a su espalda en ese momento-hola ¿qué tal socio?-cuestionó Luffy sin apartar la vista del cómic.

-Sanji-dijo éste ignorando al chico de cabellos negros.

-Zoro.

-Luffy- se dijo él mismo Luffy para participar en la conversación.

-Dicen que en este sitio hay buen café, podríamos venir a probarlo juntos-añadió el vampiro sonriente-algún día, si tú quieres.

Sanji sonrió-si, algún día. Ya te avisaré.

Los días siguieron su curso. El tiempo no se detenía. Sanji seguía patrullando y cazando. Robin le seguía ordenando lo que tenía que hacer. Zeff continuaba observándole con lupa. Zoro igual de misterioso que siempre. Sus amigos apoyándole indiscutiblemente. Y a pocos días para celebrar Halloween, Ace esperaba el momento justo para acabar con el cazavampiros.

En el instituto, a solo dos días del acontecimiento, el director apuntó a Sanji, Nami y Luffy como voluntarios 'obligados' para guiar a pequeños grupos de niños e ir pidiendo golosinas por las casas.

-No me lo puedo creer-se quejaba Luffy-¿tenemos que disfrazarnos y todo el rollo?.

-El director ha dicho que es obligatorio disfrazarse.

-Estupendo-dijo Sanji irónico-pensaba quedarme en casa. Es la única noche del año en que las cosas están tranquilas.

-¿Halloween es tranquilo?-preguntó el moreno intrigado-yo creía que era como una trepidante película de vampiros.

-No según Robin. Dice que la noche de Halloween es una noche muerta para ellos, se quedan en casa-contestó el rubio.

-Que locos están. Por eso me gustan, siempre te tienen en vilo-añadió Luffy antes de ir a una máquina expendedora para comprarse un refresco.

Sanji y Nami tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana.

-¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando últimamente?.

-¿En Zoro?.

-Si, pero estaba pensando concretamente en que no sé lo que le atrae...no sé cual es su tipo de chico, ¿me sigues?. Hace menos de un año que le conozco y él no es de esos que te cuentan su vida y expresan sus emociones.

-Es cierto. Que pena que no podamos acceder a los _diarios del observador_ y leer cosas sobre Zoro, seguro que hay cantidad de datos interesantes-dijo Nami.

-Si, es una lástima...esos diarios son privados-por el tono del ojiazul, estaba claro que estaba pensando en hacerse con los diarios.

-Y además, Robin los guarda en su despacho, en su archivo particular.

-Y, sobretodo, estaría feo.

Se escabulleron de Luffy, y se apoderaron de los diarios del observador. Se trataba de un libro bastante voluminoso y anticuado que solo podían leer en un sitio muy seguro. Los aseos. Que dado que las clases habían terminado por ese día, estaba desierto.

-Mira que ropas...-a parte de letras, el libro tenía bastantes dibujos antiguos-está fechado en 1775...¿Zoro vestiría de esta forma?, parece muy...pomposo.

-Parece ropa de la nobleza-corrigió la pelinaranja- ésto se consideraba lo correcto para vestir si eras de ese sector de la sociedad.

-Nami, yo nunca podré ser así-añadió triste Sanji, sin apartar la vista de la página.

-Vamos, eran otros tiempos. Además, tampoco es tan bonita esta ropa. Fíjate. Eran tan ricos que se gastaban mucho dinero en metros y metros de telas...delicadas y exóticas...

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor-suspiró-tenía que ser fantástico, ir a bailes donde coincidir con la gente importante de la época, tener caballos y criados, y seguro que montones de trajes como éste.

-Si, sin embargo prefiero poder votar, cuando sea mayor de edad.

-¿Bromeas verdad?.

-Además Sanji...no sé, ¿no crees en la reencarnación?¿en que podemos vivir más vidas aparte de ésta?, quizás hemos vivido en esos tiempos, pero jamás lo recordaremos.

-¿Sabes lo que sí recordaré siempre?, ésta conversación.

-Tienes razón, me he ido por las ramas, mejor busquemos a Luffy, debemos ir a esa tienda nueva a ver si encontramos algún disfraz.

La tienda estaba llena de gente y se separaron en distintas direcciones en busca de lo que más les atrajese.

-¿Qué has encontrado?-preguntó Sanji a Nami.

-Un clásico-respondió ella satisfecha.

-¿De fantasma?-puso mala cara al ver que su mejor amiga iba a llevar el típico disfraz de sábana con dos agujeros para los ojos-vale, ¿quieres que te de un consejo de amigo?.

-¿No da suficiente miedo?.

-Es que nunca se van a fijar en ti si sigues escondiéndote. No entiendes el sentido de Halloween. Es la noche para que las chicas responsables y buenas como tu, se transformen. Ser distintos.

-Yo no quiero cambiar, siempre que lo intento hago el ridículo.

-No te subestimes.

-¡Luffy!¿qué has cogido?-preguntó al chico que se acercaba a ellos.

-Iré de pirata-dijo mientras les mostraba un mosquete de plástico.

Pero en ese momento, Sanji se sintió atraído por un disfraz semioculto entre varios más.

Era muy parecido a los que habían visto en el diario del observador. La casaca y el calzón eran de color celeste, pero la tela le daba un efecto de acuoso. La chupa de finos hilos plateados con seda de colores. Y botones bañados en plata.

-Mirad esto-dijo Sanji embobado.

-Es precioso-añadió Nami también ensimismada.

-Es demasiado antiguo ¿no prefieres algo más moderno?-cuestionó Luffy.

-Por favor, permíteme- le dijo el empleado de la tienda, sacando el traje del maniquí y dejando que el rubio viese como le quedaría frente al espejo-vaya, todo un caballero del siglo XVIII. Ésto es lo que te va ¿no crees?, esto se conocía como vestido a la francesa, estilo rococó.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitirme un disfraz tan caro-lamentó Sanji.

-Tonterías. Me siento obligado a hacerte un trato que no podrás rechazar.

Llegó Halloween por fin y por la tarde, Sanji y Nami se preparaban en casa del rubio.

-¿Dónde has quedado con Zoro?-preguntó Nami al ojiazul desde otra habitación.

-Aquí, después del _truco_ o _trato_. Zeff va a salir.

-¿Sabe lo de tu disfraz?.

-No, va a ser un reencuentro con su pasado-la chica tosió sonoramente, pero él no le dio importancia y siguió hablando-verá que estoy a la altura de los de entonces. Bueno Nami ya puedes salir, quiero ver la ropa que trajiste para sorprenderme.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te vas a reír.

-Te lo prometo.

La chica apareció con un top ceñido y una minifalda bastante corta. Unas botas altas y el pelo recogido muy sexy. Pero se le notaba en extremo avergonzada.

-Caray-ella hizo ademán de ir a coger la especie de sábana que era su disfraz de fantasma, pero Sanji se lo impidió-estás genial, te lo digo enserio.

-Es que, ésto no me va-dijo nerviosa y rodeándose con sus propios brazos.

-De eso se trata. En la noche de Halloween eres tú, sin ser tú, pero sin dejar de ser tú ¿comprendes?-en ese instante sonó el timbre-ese es Luffy, ¿estás lista?.

-Si...vale.

Sanji fue a abrir la puerta y en el umbral se encontró con todo un corsario.

-Hola Luffy- saludó el rubio.

-¿Sanji?...-se quedó impactado unos instantes-o debería decir lord Sanji el archiduque de Sanjonia, estoy asombrado. Decididamente, me gusta lo antiguo.

-Gracias caballero- Sanji se inclinó, metido en el papel-pero verás cuando veas a...

Fue interrumpido, cuando Nami apareció con el disfraz de fantasma cubriéndola por completo.

-A Casper...-concluyó el ojiazul.

-Hola.

-Hola Nam, das...mucho miedo con ese disfraz-dijo Luffy por compromiso.

Tuvieron que ir al instituto para que les asignaran los grupos de niños. Cinco niños por alumno. Y salieron a por caramelos.

Pero como no podía ser menos, y más en un lugar como Going Merry, algo debía ocurrir. El dueño de la nueva tienda de disfraces tenía un diabólico plan. Y tras realizar el ritual de marras en la trastienda de su local, la gente que llevaba puestos disfraces de su establecimiento, se convirtieron en lo que iban disfrazados. Lo que implicaba a casi la gran mayoría de la ciudad. Sembrando el caos.

Nami, que en ese momento estaba con los niños en la puerta de una casa, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayó al suelo, pero cuando se volvió a levantar, estaba vestida con la ropa vergonzosa y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en el pavimento.

Escuchó ruidos de disparos que provenían de Luffy. Se acercó a él.

-¡Luffy, soy yo, Nami!-dijo asustada al ver que le apuntaba con el mosquete, que extrañamente, ya no parecía de plástico.

-No conozco a ninguna Nami señorita.

-Luffy, deja de hacer el tonto, no es momento para bromas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿y mi barco?.

-¿No me reconoces?.

-Señorita, si no lleva joyas de valor encima le aconsejo que se aparte de mi camino-el chico siguió andando, y sorprendentemente, pasó a través de ella. Asustándose ambos.

Luffy le apuntó con el arma de nuevo.

-Luffy...-intentó calmar la chica-escúchame, estoy de tu lado te lo juro, está sucediendo algo raro. Me disfracé de fantasma para Halloween y ahora soy un fantasma y tú lo hiciste de pirata y ahora...eres un pirata de verdad.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea?.

-Vamos Luffy, tenemos que encontrar...¡Sanji!.

El rubio parecía desorientado y miraba a todas partes como si todo fuera nuevo para él.

-¡Sanji!¿estás bien?-preguntó la chica aliviada de ya tener bajo control a sus dos amigos.

-Vaya, tú si tienes pinta de tener oro ¿verdad?-Luffy ya se veía rodeado de riquezas gracias a aquel desconocido rubio.

Dos personas con disfraces de monstruos se acercaban a ellos con la intención de atacarles. Luffy se puso en guardia y les apuntó con el mosquete sin dudarlo, pero Nami se asustó.

-Sanji, ¿qué hacemos?.

-Yo defenderé vuestro honor señorita-dijo a la vez que se ponía delante de Nami. Pero en cuanto fue consciente de las 'criaturas' que les atacaban, inspiró y cayó desmayado al suelo.

Luffy disparó al cielo y los monstruitos se alejaron.

-Sanji, ¿estás bien?-Nami se había agachado a la altura del chico.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-le preguntó Luffy.

-¿Estás herido?-siguió la chica.

-¿Sanji?-el rubio estaba muy confundido.

-No es Sanji- concluyó la pelinaranja.

-¿Quién es Sanji?-planteó el moreno.

-Vaya...qué divertido-le parecía increíble ser la única cuerda en un mundo de locos-¿en qué año estamos?-interrogó al ojiazul, a ver si conseguía comprenderlo mejor. Mientras, Luffy ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie.

-En 1772-respondió-me parece...no lo entiendo ¿quienes sois?.

-Somos amigos-dijo la chica.

-¿Amigos de quién?-Sanji observó de arriba abajo a la otra-tu vestido...todo está muy raro-estaba claro que sentía pánico por la situación-¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?.

-Respira ¿vale?, respira. Te vas a volver a desmayar-se dirigió esta vez a Luffy-¿cómo vamos a salir de ésta sin el cazador?.

-¿De qué estás hablando?¿hay un cazarrecompensas por aquí?-el chico se preocupó por un momento-ofrecen mucho dinero por mi cabeza-otro monstruo apareció, pero Luffy de un solo puñetazo lo derribó-será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro antes de que aparezca otro.

-¡Un demonio!¡un demonio!¡un demonio!-comenzó a chillar entonces Sanji, a la vez que se agarraba al hombro del pelinegro como si le fuese la vida en ello. Pero no era un demonio.

-No es un demonio, es un coche-aclaró Nami.

-¿Es que está loco?-preguntó Luffy horrorizado, puesto que el otro estaba agarrándose a él.

-Nunca ha visto un coche, viene del pasado.

-Y tú eres un fantasma-siguió el chico algo incrédulo.

-Si, venga, la casa de Sanji está cerca. Escondámonos allí.

-Voy a tener que confiar en ti-a pesar de haber dicho eso, no soltaba el mosquete.

En casa del rubio por fortuna no había nadie. Entraron por la puerta de atrás, la que daba a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Sanji.

-En tu casa, solo tenemos que...-escucharon un ruido, y los tres se pusieron en alerta.

Luffy, el más valiente, fue a ver de que se trataba. Mientras, Sanji se percató de que en ese lugar habían fotos en las que él salía.

-Este...éste podría ser yo...

-Eres tú, Sanji ¿es que no te acuerdas de nada?-le preguntó la pelinaranja.

-No, no entiendo absolutamente nada ¡este es otro chico!¡yo jamás me pondría esa ropa barata!¡no me gusta éste lugar y no me gustas tú!¡y quiero irme a mi casa!-se comportaba como un niño mimado.

-Estás en tu casa...ya podrías haberte disfrazado de ninja o algo así. Tengo una idea, yo iré a buscar ayuda, vosotros quedaos aquí, si alguien intenta entrar, hacedle frente.

-Yo no puedo pelear, necesito alguien que me proteja-dijo Sanji.

-Para eso estoy yo-dijo Luffy- aunque después espero una compensación.

Aprovechando la confusión general, Ace y su séquito salieron a divertirse.

Luffy mientras Nami iba a por ayuda, se puso a fortificar la casa. Poniendo muebles en las entradas para bloquear el paso de cualquiera.

-Tiene que haber un sitio al que podamos ir. Algún refugio-decía Sanji que quería irse cuanto antes.

-Ella ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí.

-¿Aceptas que te dé órdenes una mujer?¿tienes alguna incapacidad?.

-Normalmente no golpeo a nadie a no ser que esté borracho, así que ¡siéntate y cierra la...!-en ese momento vio que en el suelo había una fotografía, de él, Sanji y Nami juntos-...puede que la fantasma tenga razón, quizá estemos sufriendo un ataque de amnesia.

-No sé lo que es eso, pero desde luego yo no lo tengo. Me baño muy a menudo.

-¿Cómo explicas éste retrato guapito?.

-¡No lo sé!, yo fui educado como un caballero, no se esperaba que entendiera las cosas, solo tenía que comportarme y casarme con una dama de mi posición. Posiblemente una condesa.

-Esto no es una reunión social príncipe, tarde o temprano vas a tener que pelear.

-¿Pelear con esos plebeyos?, antes morir-dijo y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

-Pues morirás.

En ese momento, Zoro entró por la puerta.

-Bueno-dijo aliviado-veo que estáis bien, ahí fuera es el caos.

Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando y le preguntaron a la vez-¿tú quién eres?.

Robin, como era de esperar, estaba en la biblioteca ajena a lo que pasaba, hasta que una Nami atraviesa paredes la espantó.

En casa de Sanji, seguían con la charla.

-¿Alguien quiere contarme qué pasa?-preguntó el vampiro confuso.

-¿Vives aquí?-cuestionó Luffy.

-No, lo sabes muy bien. Sanji- el chico dio un brinco y se alejó de él-no entiendo nada, ¿qué...?¿porqué vas así vestido?.

-Es de otra época y tiene amnesia...tenemos-aclaró el pelinegro.

En ese momento se fue la luz y Sanji pegó un gritito.

-Tú llévate al príncipe y escondeos en la cocina-ordenó Luffy a Zoro.

-Yo no quiero irme contigo-aclaró el rubio-quiero irme con el del mosquete ¿tú tienes un mosquete?-el vampiro ignoró la pregunta y lo arrastró a la cocina. Y a pesar de las reticencias, Sanji no soltaba el brazo del peliverde.

-Yo no he dejado esa puerta abierta-dijo Zoro en cuanto pusieron un pie en la cocina, donde, efectivamente, la puerta estaba entornada.

Fue a cerrarla, pero un hombre convertido en vampiro ya estaba en la habitación y les atacó. Comenzando una pelea con Zoro y provocando que Sanji gritara sin parar. Lo que desembocó en un rubio tan aterrado, que se marchó de la casa.

Robin y Nami, llegan a la conclusión de que los que se transformaron compraron sus disfraces en la tienda nueva.

Y a Zoro y a Luffy no les queda otra que patrullar las calles en busca de Sanji.

-¿Estás seguro de que ha venido por aquí?.

-No, y debemos encontrarle rápido. Sanji sabría defenderse, pero la persona que encarna ahora está indefensa, ¡vamos!.

Lamentablemente, Ace escuchó ese detalle.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Por aquí anda un jugoso filetito. Lo único que tengo que hacer, es encontrarlo yo primero.

El rubio por su parte, vagaba por un callejón. Asustado.

Robin fue a enfrentarse con el dueño de la tienda. Que al parecer, era un conocido de la vigilante.

Luffy y Zoro encontraron por fin a Sanji. Y Nami apareció para advertirles que se escondieran, pero ya era tarde. Ace había dado con ellos.

No les quedaba otra que escapar.

-¡En marcha!-dijo Luffy.

Sanji estaba paralizado y Zoro lo cargó en brazos hasta que dieron con un almacén. El vampiro dejó al rubio en el suelo, y entre él y el otro chico, intentaron bloquear las entrada.

Pero Ace no estaba solo. Unos cuantos monstruitos lo acompañaban, por lo que no les fue difícil acceder al recinto. Empezó una pelea, de la que el vampiro moreno no era partícipe, él tenía otro objetivo en mente.

-Hay que ver, estás temblando- por el único ojo visible de Sanji rodaba una lágrima, estaba realmente sobrecogido-y aterrorizado- Ace disfrutaba como nunca de la situación-un cachorrito perdido-le dio una bofetada que le cruzó la cara-¡me encanta!, he de reconocer que tienes un gusto exquisito para elegir disfraz, sabes lo que me gusta-y le agarró del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Sanji!-Zoro estaba siendo retenido por dos criaturas. Al igual que Luffy, que no dejaba de revolverse.

Ace estaba a punto de hacerse con su trofeo. Tenía el delicado cuello de Sanji entre sus manos. Podía sentir como el miedo emanaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Le mordería, probaría su exquisita sangre y acabaría con su miserable vida de una vez por todas.

Pero...

Robin, con sus efectivos métodos de persuasión, tras darle una paliza al dueño de la tienda, rompió el hechizo.

Los monstruos se volvieron a transformar en las personas que eran. Luffy volvió a la normalidad y Nami retornó a su abandonado cuerpo y lo primero que hizo al ser corpórea nuevamente, fue quitarse la ridícula sábana.

No fueron los únicos.

-Hola cariño-dijo Sanji recuperando su personalidad por fin-ya estoy en casa-y asestó a Ace un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, aprovechando que éste estaba pasmado. A ese, le siguieron varios puñetazos más, y al verse solo y en inferioridad de condiciones, Ace salió huyendo.

-Hola Sanji, bienvenido-fue lo primero que le dijo Luffy.

-Si, lo mismo digo.

-Ha sido muy siniestro. Era como si estuviera ahí, pero no podía salir.

-¿Estás bien?-Zoro estaba en extremo preocupado.

-Si.

-¿Dónde está Nami?-preguntó el moreno.

Había sido un día de Halloween de auténtica pesadilla. Zoro acompañó a Sanji a casa y éste se dio un baño y se puso el pijama.

-¡Tachan!-dijo en cuanto entró en su dormitorio, donde el peliverde le esperaba tumbado en su cama-vuelvo a ser un chico del siglo XXI.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?.

-Sobreviviré.

Zoro se sentó en la cama y Sanji se acercó.

-No lo entiendo Sanji, ¿por qué pensabas que me ibas a gustar más vestido de ese modo?.

-Es que...por una vez, quería ser un hombre de verdad, la clase de hombre que te gustaba...-Zoro negó con la cabeza-¿qué pasa?.

-Odiaba a los chicos de aquella época, sobretodo a los de la nobleza.

-¿De verdad?-no se creía un ápice, y se sentó al lado del otro, muy cerca.

-Eran increíblemente aburridos. La mayoría de ellos eran tontos. Siempre había soñado con uno más...excitante...interesante.

-¿Ah si?¿interesante?¿cómo?-se removió un poco, juguetón.

-Tú me entiendes-dijo Zoro seductor.

-Si, pero he tenido un día muy duro, y deberías decírmelo.

El peliverde sonrió-tienes razón, debería-sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Desde luego-concluyó el rubio, antes de que empezaran a besarse con ternura.

_Continuará..._


	8. Cazadora

**Cazadora**

Zoro no era de esas ''personas'' que tuviesen muchas aficiones. Le gustaba leer un buen y extenso libro. Escuchar una hermosa sonata. Y contemplar la majestuosidad de la luna.

Para ésto último, empleaba la mayoría de las noches.

Salía a pasear durante largo rato. Disfrutando de la agradable brisa nocturna que siempre había en esa ciudad, y de la casi apacible tranquilidad de la que escasamente se podía disfrutar.

En uno de esos paseos, se topó con Ace.

-Zoro...mi antiguo camarada-pronunció como si las palabras le quemasen en la boca.

-Ace, vete de aquí, de la ciudad-directo al grano-te ofrezco la oportunidad...

-¿Que me la ofreces?-se carcajeó-no me hagas reír ¿quién eres tú?, un perrito faldero. Un vampiro cobarde que se esconde detrás del cazavampiros, que para colmo, no es más que un mocoso impertinente e insoportable. ¿Qué le ves eh?¿acaso tú no suspirabas por un amor sempiterno?¿o es que tal vez éste crio es tan bueno en la cama que aquel que murió hace siglos ya no es más que un despojo en tu memoria?.

-Ya basta ¡cállate!. Si no te marchas, todo irá mal, para todos nosotros.

-¿A qué tanta insistencia en que me vaya?, aún no he conseguido matar al chico. Tal vez nunca lo consiga, que más te da, a ti no te afectaría su muerte demasiado ¿o si?¿cómo le has cogido tanto apego?, ¿es porque se llama como tu antiguo amante?. Has perdido la cabeza ¿verdad?, por él...el cazavampiros. Tu corazón apesta a él-puso cara de repugnancia-te aconsejo que no te encariñes mucho con el chaval. Si no lo mato yo, lo harán ellos. Si sigue causando tantos problemas acabará llamando su atención y entonces, ya sabes que no hay nada que hacer. Solo podrás rezar una oración frente a su tumba. O quizá le entierren con tus cenizas, porque es la segunda vez que andas con un humano Zoro. Se van a mosquear y no son muy dados a las segundas oportunidades.

-Eso no te incumbe. Además no ando con ningún humano, deja de inventarte cosas.

-No soy idiota Zoro, por algo me creaste ¿no?, porque te sentías solo vagando por el mundo y lloriqueando, necesitabas una buena compañía-bufó-que ganas de partirte la cara en más de una ocasión. Pero por otro lado, te estaba agradecido. Me abriste todo un mundo, me convertiste en lo que soy. Mírate, ya ni matas para alimentarte. Compras la sangre en las carnicerías como si fuera mercancía barata. Y es la mejor de las delicatessen. Sobretodo la del cazador Zoro. No sé como puedes controlarte teniéndola al alcance de tu mano.

-Sanji es importante para mi, jamás le haría daño, pero no hay nada entre él y yo.

-Vale, sigue diciendo esa mentira, a ver si tú solito te la crees-sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, lo encendió con parsimonia y se marchó.

Casualmente, un rubio que estaba de patrulla, los había observado hablar en la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente, por los pasillos del instituto, Sanji daba el parte de la noche a Robin, omitiendo el detalle de Zoro y su nuevo enemigo en ciernes.

-Anduve patrullando por el centro.

-¿Viste algo?-cuestionó la mujer.

-No vi a ningún vampiro.

-He estado investigando a tu amigo Ace, y su perfil es muy poco agradable, pero sigo sin entender para qué ha venido.

-Ya lo averiguarás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto un poco triste.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Por qué no te tomas la noche libre?, podrías estar un rato con Zoro.

-No sé...puede que...tenga otros planes.

Sanji se fue con sus amigos y quedaron para ir al Baratie esa misma noche.

Una vez en el club, se pusieron a jugar al billar.

-Voy a ir a por un refresco-dijo el rubio y se acercó a la barra, donde se encontró con Zoro.

-Hola, confiaba en verte aquí.

-Bueno...¿qué hiciste anoche?, te eché de menos durante mi patrulla.

-Nada.

-¿Absolutamente nada?¿dejaste de existir?.

-No, me quedé en casa leyendo.

-Oh-añadió antes de volver con sus amigos y dejando al otro extrañado.

-¿No querías tomarte un refresco?-le preguntó Luffy al verlo volver tan rápido.

-No tengo sed.

-Hola Zoro- dijo Nami al recién llegado que ahora se encontraba con ellos-¿te apetece jugar?.

-Bueno, ésto está abarrotado y tengo un poco de calor ¿damos un paseo?-cuestionó el rubio a sus amigos. Deseaba salir del local y alejarse del vampiro.

-Buenas noches-dijo Zoro en cuanto comenzaron a marcharse.

-A ver que yo me aclare, y no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero ¿acabamos de dejar tirado a tu novio?-Luffy estaba sorprendido y a la vez ligeramente contento.

-No...sí, no es mi novio...no sé lo que es, pero no me apetecía...da igual.

Esa misma noche. Más tarde. Nami se preparaba para dormir, cuando sintió un par de toques en la puerta de su balcón. Al abrirla, se encontró con Zoro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-su tono de voz era suplicante.

-Oh, bueno-abrió más la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-No puedo, si no me invitas no puedo entrar.

-Bien, te invito, puedes entrar-mientras el vampiro cerraba la puerta tras de sí, ella se apresuró a quitar un sujetador que tenía sobre la cama y lo tiró lejos de la vista.

-Si es un mal momento...

-No, es que, no me permiten recibir chicos en mi habitación.

-Prometo comportarme bien.

-De acuerdo. Estupendo.

-Necesito ayuda y sé que tú eres la indicada.

-¿Ayuda?¿para hacer los deberes?-que ingenua podía llegar a ser a veces-no, tu eres mayor que yo y sabes mucho.

-Sé que eres su mejor amiga y que yo no debería recurrir a ti, pero ya que conoces ciertas cosas sobre mi vida...¿sabes qué le pasa a Sanji conmigo?¿por qué escapó del Baratie en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad?.

-Oh. Si te digo algo que podría molestarte, ¿prometes que no te vas a enfadar?.

-¿Insinúas que estoy celoso de vosotros?.

-Bueno, a veces te pones un poco celoso de Luffy, por lo que sé.

-Pues ¿sabes?...antes no lo era-dijo cabizbajo y sentándose en la cama de la chica-todo era diferente. Cientos de años vagando por ahí, sintiéndome culpable. Siempre andaba deprimido. Y entonces volvió a aparecer él. Si...-reconoció-estoy celoso, pero conozco a Sanji y mi instinto me dice que le pasa algo conmigo.

-Lo siento Zoro, no me ha contado nada. Esta mañana parecía algo apagado, pero no sé...

-Bueno, por favor, no le digas que he estado aquí, será mejor que le enfrente directamente.

-Descuida.

Sanji estaba en la cocina de su casa. Ya Zeff dormía, pero a él le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Le carcomía la imagen de Zoro y Ace hablando como dos grandes amigos. Se devanaba los sesos pensando en lo que estarían diciéndose. Qué sería tan importante como para que Zoro le hubiese mentido acerca de ese encuentro.

El peliverde abrió levemente la puerta- Sanji, ¿puedo pasar?-cuestionó algo tímido.

-Claro, una vez que te han invitado siempre puedes pasar.

-Ya lo sé, solo trataba de ser cortés. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ah si?.

-Es por lo de antes en el Baratie, de lo que te pasaba conmigo ¿de qué se trata?¿qué he hecho para molestarte?.

-Me mentiste.

-¿Cuándo?.

-Te pregunté que habías hecho la noche anterior y me dijiste que habías estado leyendo.

-¡No te mentí!.

-¿Ah no?, entonces yo debía estar sonámbulo cuando te vi hablando con Ace- no tenía escapatoria-eso me hace plantearme, qué era tan importante como para que me lo ocultaras, ¿hay algo entre vosotros?.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!.

-No me mientas Zoro, puede que tenga solamente dieciséis años, pero sé como funciona el mundo. Sé que los vampiros no sois precisamente castos.

-Yo no soy así Sanji...creí que lo sabrías. Además, hay mentiras necesarias, porque a veces es peor la verdad. Cuando vives mucho tiempo te das cuenta de eso.

-Puedo afrontarlo.

-¿Tú me quieres?-soltó a bocajarro.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Me quieres?.

-Sí, te quiero, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Porque precisamente porque te quiero me aterra que me engañes.

-Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, Ace fue uno de ellos. Era una etapa de mi vida en la que estaba devastado. Solo. Necesitaba alguien que me hiciera compañía. Alguien bueno, que pudiera ayudarme a olvidar lo que me apenaba.

Sanji se quedó en silencio. Sopesando lo escuchado.

-Nunca fue mi amante, te lo juro. Solo necesitaba un amigo-continuó el peliverde- Ace era un buen chico que vivía con su madre. Lo conocí en una taberna del pueblo que habitaba en ese momento. Cuando su madre falleció, sentía que lo había perdido todo. Me identifiqué con él, y lo convertí en mi compañía. Pero al transformarnos, todos cambiamos. Ace se volvió un joven ansioso, despiadado. Mataba por el placer de matar, ya ni siquiera para alimentarse. Al cabo de unos años, nos separamos. Yo necesitaba vivir tranquilo, no quería pasarme el tiempo huyendo de pueblo en pueblo, sembrando el terror por todas partes y dejando un reguero de cadáveres a mi paso. Años después de separarnos, descubrí que estaba con la Orden, hasta hoy, que sé que va por libre.

-Entonces, la otra noche...

-Nos encontramos por casualidad. Él me desprecia y me acusa de estar de tu lado. Solo le pedí que se marchara de la ciudad.

Ambos se quedaron callados y mirándose el uno al otro por unos instantes.

-Siento haber desconfiado-lamentó el rubio-pero cuando me dijiste que habías pasado la noche leyendo, creí morir. Me parece que no eres el único que se pone celoso en esta extraña relación.

Con todo aclarado, Sanji ya estaba de mejor humor en el instituto a la mañana siguiente. Hasta que sometieron a todos los alumnos a un test para determinar para que oficio servirían en el futuro. El resultado fue bastante inesperado. Nami especialista en ordenadores. Luffy guardia de la cárcel y Sanji policía.

Ace, por su parte, se había hecho con un misterioso libro y tenía a un vampiro a su lado que le estaba ayudando a traducir el extraño idioma en el que estaba escrito. Tenía algo en mente que ese libro le iba a ayudar a desentrañar. Cada vez deseaba más la muerte de Sanji, y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para conseguirlo.

Tras volver de una escapada nocturna de patrullar, Sanji se coló por la ventana de su dormitorio, encontrándose a Zoro en el. Esperándole.

-Sanji-dijo cuando lo vio aparecer-me has asustado.

-Pues ahora sabes lo que es eso fantasmilla- dijo mientras guardaba sus armas en el baúl de su habitación-¿qué?¿a disfrutar un ratito con Chopper?-cuestionó al otro, que se había quedado con el peluche del renito en las manos durante su inspección in fraganti. Al verse pillado, lo volvió a poner en su sitio.

-Yo...

-¿Qué hay?.

-Nada.

-Pues no tienes cara de nada, tienes más bien pinta de algo-a pesar de ser tan misterioso, Sanji ya le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo a la personalidad de Zoro. Ya podía leer entre lineas solo con su comportamiento-y no tienes porque hablar en voz baja, Zeff estará fuera de la ciudad hasta el jueves.

-Entonces...¿por qué has entrado por la ventana?.

El chico no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de lo que había hecho-por costumbre.

-Quería ver si no te pasaba nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa...Zoro con malas noticias-el peliverde se sintió culpable y Sanji se dio cuenta-mira, lo siento-dijo acercándose a él-he estado de mal humor todo el día, pero no por ti.

-Entonces ¿por qué?.

-Por nada...es ese rollo del instituto. Nos han hecho un absurdo test para ver que se nos dará bien en el futuro.

-¿La semana de los oficios?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Os he espiado.

-Vale, entonces sabes que es toda una semana absurda. Y yo no juego. A veces solo deseo...una vida normal-dijo a la vez que se percataba de que el peliverde no se reflejaba en el espejo, siendo que estaba a su lado-como la de antes.

-Antes de mi-añadió Zoro abatido.

-No Zoro, no eres tú. Tú eres el único monstruo de mi monstruoso mundo que todavía entiendo. Pero es que a veces me como el coco. Me gustaría que fuéramos chicos normales.

-Ya...yo nunca seré un chico.

-Bien, pues un chico normal y su enamorado ladrón de biberones nocturnos-eso sacó una sonrisa al vampiro.

-¿Es esto un pedazo de tu vida normal?-cuestionó el peliverde cogiendo una fotografía del rubio de cuando era pequeño, que parecía estar patinando en una pista de hielo con su padre dándole la mano.

-Apenas me acuerdo de ese día. Solo recuerdo que lo pasé bien y que me gustó.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste los patines?.

-Creo que ese día-rió-probablemente ya habré olvidado como mantenerme en pie.

-Hay una pista cerca de las afueras que cierra los martes-sugirió Zoro.

-Mañana es martes.

-Ya lo sé-y sonrió pícaro.

Al día siguiente, tocaba contárselo a Nami.

-¿Vas a ir a patinar con Zoro?¿solos?.

-A menos que surja alguna amenaza imprevista, pero estoy en plan de no hacer nada.

-¿Zoro patina sobre hielo?.

-Ya sé que son dos mundos distintos y cuesta imaginarlo-rió.

Ace decide actuar y llama a unos poderosos demonios conocidos como _'La hermandad de Taraka' _para que pongan fin a la vida de Sanji_._

Por la tarde, y como habían acordado, el rubio y Zoro fueron a la pista de patinaje.

-¡Fíjate!, ¡todavía me mantengo!-dijo el rubio mientras conseguía no caerse sobre el hielo, manteniendo los brazos en cruz. El peliverde le observaba desde la barandilla, satisfecho y como mero observador.

Entonces, uno de los demonios entró en la pista y comenzó a pelear con Sanji, al que pilló desprevenido. Zoro tuvo que intervenir para ayudarle, pero finalmente fue el rubio el que lo mató rajándole el cuello con la cuchilla del patín.

-Presentamos muertos sobre el hielo-dijo Sanji aún recuperándose del susto-no es precisamente el tipo de tarde que queríamos pasar.

Zoro mientras, examinaba el cuerpo. Encontrando un anillo con un símbolo muy familiar.

-Estás en peligro-dijo-¿sabes lo que significa éste anillo?.

-¿Que me acabo de cargar al campeón de liga?.

-Hablo en serio. Vuelve a casa y no te muevas hasta que te llame. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó acercándose a él.

-¿Y tú?, tienes una herida en la ceja.

-No te preocupes por mi, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-¿Quieres decir escondiéndome?.

-Bastará con llevarte a algún lugar seguro.

-No, tu herida-se le veía notoriamente preocupado-deja que me encargue de ella-dijo. Le acarició el rostro y terminaron besándose.

Sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando. Una misteriosa chica de pelo negro azulado.

Lo primero que hizo Sanji al marcharse del lugar, fue ir a la biblioteca con el anillo del demonio y enseñárselo a Robin, que se alarmó, dado que sabía a quién pertenecía. La hermandad de Taraka.

_-_Es una asociación de asesinos que se remonta a los tiempos del rey Salomón. Su credo consiste en sembrar la discordia y matar a los incautos.

-Esos asesinos ¿por qué van a por mi?.

-Será porque eres el azote del hampa-apreció Nami.

-Últimamente no he azotado mucho.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar un sitio seguro-dijo Robin- algún lugar apartado donde puedas irte mientras decidimos lo que hay que hacer.

Eso no gustó mucho al rubio-vale, tanto tú como Zoro dicen que me vaya a las montañas, ¿es que no puedo encargarme de ésto?¿no soy fuerte para pelear contra esa gente?.

-Son de otra raza Sanji. Contrariamente a los vampiros, no tienen deseos terrenales. Aparte de cobrar sus recompensas. Van a por el objetivo y...lo eliminan. Puedes matar tantos como quieras, pero eso dará igual, donde haya uno habrá otro, y luego otro. No dejaran de intentarlo hasta cumplir el encargo. Cada uno de ellos actúa solo. A su manera. Algunos son humanos, y otros no. Nunca sabes lo que son, hasta que atacan.

Atemorizado, al rubio solo se le ocurrió un lugar seguro. La casa de Zoro. Pero éste no estaba y decidió esperarle dentro. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, ese sitio le daba seguridad.

Zoro, entretanto, había salido a buscar información sobre los demonios de Taraka en un tugurio de mala muerte, por el que se movían todos los tejemanejes de los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Supone que Ace es el que mando a llamar a los demonios y quiere encontrarlo para enfrentarle. Pero cuando está a punto de sonsacar la información al barman, aparece la chica pelinegra dispuesta a matarle. Aunque lo único que hace finalmente, es encerrarlo para que muera al salir el sol.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?-cuestionó Zoro furioso encaramado a las rejas que lo aprisionaban.

-Me creo graciosa. Ese chico, con el que te he visto antes...

-No te metas con él.

-Me temo que no estás en situación de amenazar.

-Cuando salga de aquí, haré algo más que amenazar.

-Entonces te sugiero que te muevas rápido, porque el sol saldrá dentro de pocas horas. Más tiempo del que necesito para encontrar a tu amiguito- aclaró antes de marcharse dejando al vampiro a su suerte.

Llegó la mañana. Zoro seguía intentando escapar antes de que el sol le diera de lleno. Y Sanji se despertó sobresaltado, mientras la chica de pelo azulado intentaba matarlo. Enzarzándose en una pelea reñida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la chica al darse cuenta de que su oponente no era alguien corriente.

-¿Que quién soy?¡tú me has atacado!, ¿quién eres tú?.

-Soy Tashigi, la cazavampiros.

-¿Ein?-bajó un poco la guardia-muy graciosa, pero te doy un consejo, díselo a alguien que no sea el verdadero cazavampiros.

-No puedes detenerme, aunque me mataras, otra persona ocuparía mi lugar.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?¡el cazavampiros soy yo!.

-Tonterías, solo hay una, y esa soy yo.

-Está bien, negociemos. Tu te marchas, yo me marcho, pero prométeme que no te vas a poner burra. Vamos a ver a mi vigilante para aclarar el asunto.

-¿Burra?.

-Ya sabes, ni patadas ni peleas.

La chica se lo pensó, pero bajó la guardia también-acepto tu propuesta.

-Entonces, ¿te han enviado aquí?.

-Si, mi vigilante.

-¿Para hacer qué exactamente?.

-Cumplir mi misión. Estoy aquí para matar vampiros.

Fueron a ver a Robin, claro.

-¿Dices que tu vigilante es Smoker?-cuestionó la morena después de conocer la historia.

-Si señora.

-Bueno, no le conozco, pero está bien considerado.

-¿Qué pasa?¿es un nombre de verdad?¿no es de ficción?-Sanji parecía incrédulo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó Robin a la chica.

-Soy la cazavampiros- respondió con plena convicción.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, se refiere a tu nombre-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Me llaman Tashigi. No tengo apellido señora.

-¿Cabe ser más anticuada?-Sanji se comportaba como un niño que acabase de tener un hermanito pequeño.

-Sanji por favor-reprendió su vigilante-no hay duda de que aquí ha habido un mal entendido.

-Hola-dijo Nami llegando contenta.

-Identifícate- le espetó Tashigi con autoridad.

-Tranquila Spice Ranger, es amiga mía-dijo Sanji.

-¿Amiga?.

-Si, una persona con la que vas por ahí siempre.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Tashigi mirando a Robin.

-Explícaselo, yo no puedo-dijo Sanji enfadándose cada vez más.

-Tashigi...hay algunas personas, gente normal ¿sabes?, que conocen la identidad de Sanji. Como por ejemplo Nami, y que también pasan el tiempo con él, socialmente.

-¿Y usted permite eso señora?.

-Bueno...

-Pero los cazavampiros deben actuar en secreto por su propia seguridad.

-Por supuesto, pero en el caso de Sanji es necesaria...cierta...flexibilidad.

-Hola chicos-volvió a decir la pelinaranja-¿qué es lo que pasa?.

-Por lo visto ha habido una grave confusión-respondió el ojiazul.

-Al parecer han enviado a otra cazavampiros a Going Merry.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, no puede haber dos cazavampiros.

-Que yo sepa no- Robin estaba en una encrucijada-solo se llama a un cazavampiros cuando muere el anterior...-entonces se le iluminó la bombilla-dios santo...estuviste muerto Sanji.

-Solo durante un minuto-justificó éste.

-Evidentemente no importa el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente. Estuviste físicamente muerto y eso provocó la activación de la siguiente cazadora.

-¿Murió?-preguntó Tashigi.

-Solo un poco-contestó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Se ahogó, pero lo revivieron.

-Entonces ¿en realidad son dos?-a Nami no le parecía mal, y menos como estaban las cosas en la ciudad.

-Es algo sin precedentes. Estoy hecha un lío-dijo Robin tomando asiento mentalmente agotada.

-No hay ningún lío. Es un error, ella no debería estar aquí, que se vaya a casa. Oye Tashigi no te lo digo para fastidiarte, pero no estoy muerto y francamente el hecho de que estés aquí me pone un poquito nervioso.

-No puedo irme sin más, me enviaron aquí por una razón, el señor Smoker dijo que todas las señales indicaban que estaba a punto de surgir un poder muy oscuro en Going Merry.

-¿Y cuál es tu gran plan para enfrentarte a ese poder oscuro?, ¿quizá atacar a la gente al azar hasta que encuentres un malo?.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces ¿por qué me atacaste?.

-Creía que eras un vampiro.

-Pues metiste el colmillo hasta el fondo.

-Tenía una buena razón para pensar que lo eras. ¿No estabas besando a un vampiro?.

-¡Sanji jamás haría eso!-salió a defender Nami- bueno...a veces lo hace, pero solo con Zoro ¿verdad?.

-Si...mira, me viste con Zoro y es un vampiro, pero es bueno.

-¿Zoro?, he leído cosas sobre él. Es un monstruo.

-No, no-intervino Robin- se ha reformado.

-El forma parte de nuestro equipo-confirmó Sanji.

-No puedo creerlo, a mi me pareció un animal más cuando le...

-¿Cuándo qué?-se asustó el rubio-¡¿qué es lo que le has hecho?!.

-Yo...

Mientras tanto, un agotado y débil Zoro era liberado por el barman, que se lo entregó a Ace. Lo que supuso que cuando Sanji corrió a rescatarlo, no encontrase nada.

Ace ata y amordaza a Zoro.

De vuelta al instituto se reencontraron con Robin.

-Tashigi, he hablado con tu vigilante y los dos coincidimos en que hasta que se resuelva el asunto de Ace y los demonios de Taraka, debéis trabajar juntos.

-Será un honor-dijo irónico Sanji.

-Yo creo que ese es el poder oscuro al que se refería tu vigilante. Ace no solo es malo, sino que además disfruta siéndolo. Y si se puede permitir unos colaboradores como los de La hermandad, quién sabe lo que no es capaz de hacer.

-Debemos detener a Ace- dijo Tashigi.

-Uuu buena idea ¡vamos a la carga!-expresó Sanji- es algo más complicado que eso John Wayne.

-Me temo que sí-dijo Robin- Ace ha pedido ayuda a La hermandad de Taraka para quitarse a Sanji de en medio.

-¿Los asesinos?, he leído algo sobre ellos en los escritos de Dramius- la chica parecía instruida.

-¿Ah si?¿qué volumen?-Robin se entusiasmó.

-Creo que fue el seis señora.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-el rubio sentía curiosidad.

-Por mis estudios.

-Así que por lo que se ve tienes mucho tiempo libre.

-Estudiar Sanji es obligatorio. Eso dice el manual del cazavampiros.

-¿Hay un manual del cazavampiros?-preguntó Nami.

-Espera ¿manual?¿qué manual?, yo no tengo manual.

-¿Y también hay camiseta?-seguía la pelinaranja- eso sería muy guay.

-Cuando te conocí Sanji, comprendí que en tu caso no te hacía falta un manual-se excusó Robin.

-¿Cómo que en mi caso no me hacía falta un manual?¿qué tiene de malo mi caso?.

Pero su vigilante lo ignoró- Tashigi, tal vez podrías enseñarme esa parte del Dramius seis en la que mencionan a La hermandad de Taraka. Debo confesar que nunca terminé de leerlo, era un poco pesado.

-Es bastante difícil, con tantos pies de página-respondió ella y ambas empezaron a reírse.

-Que asco, no soporto tanto pedante-dijo Sanji a Nami, visiblemente celoso de la atención que no recibía.

-Oye Sanji el director te andaba buscando-dijo Robin antes de marcharse con Tashigi y dejando al rubio con su mejor amiga.

-Nos ha salido una Robinesa- dijo el ojiazul mientras veía como su vigilante se marchaba con la otra cazadora.

-Que horror.

-A Robin le gustaría que yo fuera más aficionado a la lectura.

-Yo creo que Robin ya lee bastante por los dos.

-Si, pero ¿te has fijado en como vibraban?, volumen seis jajajaja-dijo imitándoles a modo de burla.

-Sanji, nadie puede sustituirte. Siempre serás el favorito de Robin.

-Lo dudo.

-Claro que si, tú eres su cazador. El auténtico.

-No. Dudo si sería tan terrible ser sustituido.

-¿Dejarías que Tashigi tomara el mando?.

-Tal vez, quizá cuando acabe este asunto de Ace y los asesinos le diga: Tashigi tú a matar, yo a Disneylandia.

-Pero no para siempre ¿verdad?-la chica parecía afligida.

-No, Disneylandia es aburrida después de unos meses. Pero podría hacer otras cosas, y pensar en mi futuro. A lo mejor podría tener una vida normal.

De camino a ver al director, a Sanji le atacó otro demonio de La hermandad. Y Tashigi apareció y le ayudó a vencerle.

-Vaya, por fin descubro donde te metes y me encuentro semejante movida-dijo Luffy que acababa de llegar.

Fueron a la biblioteca a informar a Robin.

-Por cierto ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó el moreno refiriéndose a Tashigi.

-Es Tashigi, es difícil de explicar, pero también es cazavampiros- respondió la vigilante.

-¿Cazavampiros eh?, ya sabía yo que eso de 'yo soy el único', 'yo soy el único' solo era para llamar la atención-dijo mirando al rubio.

-Dile hola Luffy- fue la contestación del ojiazul.

-Bienvenida...bueno, ¿eres una cazadora eh?, eso me gusta.

-A lo que estamos, no hay duda de que los Tarakas esos van enserio. Afortunadamente para mi, Tashigi también-dijo Sanji, al que la nueva cazadora le disgustaba cada vez menos.

-Presiento que lo peor aún está por llegar-informó Robin.

-Todo esto es culpa de Ace...Ace- el rubio se dio cuenta de algo-el barman nos dijo que había soltado a Zoro y éste había ido a las alcantarillas a recuperarse. Pero sé que con estos demonios pululando por aquí a sus anchas, él habría venido a ver si yo estaba bien.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-preguntó Nami.

-Que alguien tiene a Zoro, y todas las papeletas apuntan a Ace. Debemos encontrarlo antes de que pase algo malo. Porque ya estoy harto. Voy a cargarme a Ace de una vez por todas. Pueden atacarme, pueden enviar asesinos a por mi, eso no me importa, pero que nadie se meta con mi novio.

Aún quedaba el problema de encontrar el escondite de Ace, pero Sanji estaba dispuesto a sonsacarselo al barman a golpes. Descubriendo que se había instalado en una casa ruinosa de la ciudad.

Ace por su parte, había empezado a torturar al peliverde. Le había quitado la camisa y le estaba rociando con agua bendita el torso, lo que provocaba dolorosas quemaduras en la piel del otro.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?-preguntó a duras penas Zoro.

-Te traje aquí para hacer sufrir a tu lindo rubito. Si cree que tengo intención de matarte, lo pasará peor y andará distraído cuando se tope con los demonios que mandé a por él. Lo de la tortura es porque me aburro.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes que no vas tú mismo a enfrentarte a él?...te ha dado buenos golpes, no me sorprende que estés atemorizado-sonrió.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!-gritó y le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo-¿no quieres ser libre Zoro?¿vivir sin pensar en ese estúpido crio?, eso intento, porque eres mi amigo, quiero liberarte.

-¿Amigo?-tras decir eso, le escupió sangre que tenía en la boca a causa del golpe que acababa de recibir en la cara-dime, amigo, ¿por qué no te marchas de la ciudad?. Yo que tú lo haría, porque sino te mata Sanji, lo haré yo mismo.

-Ya no me impresionas Zoro. El Ace que conocías quedó en el pasado, muy en el pasado. Igual que el Zoro que yo conocí, su mente ha quedado nublada por un cazavampiros inútil.

-¿Inútil?-Sanji entonces irrumpió en el lugar-tranquilo Zoro, le daré tal patada en el culo que lo mandaré a la otra punta del mundo.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Pero como siempre, los colaboradores del vampiro de pelo negro llegaron. Tashigi, Robin, Luffy y Nami se enfrentaron a ellos.

Pero Ace no estaba dispuesto a morir ahí. Sacó su mechero, prendió fuego a la casa y se escabulló. Sanji ni le siguió, preocupado por ayudar a Zoro.

Un par de días después, con todo solucionado temporalmente, Tashigi debía volver a su casa.

Tocaba despedirse.

-Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Zoro- le dijo Sanji apenado, antes de que la chica subiera al taxi que le llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Eso no voy a contárselo a mi vigilante. Es muy extraño que un cazavampiros esté enamorado de un vampiro.

-Dímelo a mi.

-De todos modos...es bastante guapo-dijo Tashigi sonriente.

-Bueno, quizá no me despidan por salir con él.

-Siempre haces eso-la chica se puso seria.

-¿El qué?.

-Hablar de cazar vampiros como si fuera un trabajo. No lo es, es tu esencia.

-¿Eso lo has aprendido en el manual?.

-De ti.

-Supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar-estaba conmovido por las palabras de la joven-soy un raro.

-No eres el único.

-Ya somos dos-se quedaron en silencio y Sanji hizo ademán de abrazarla.

-No me abraces.

-¿Qué?, no, de acuerdo, odio los abrazos.

Y Tashigi subió al taxi y se marchó.

_Continuará..._


	9. Errores

**Errores**

Lo positivo de todo el asunto de Ace, es que éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y Zoro se recuperaba rápido dada su condición y los cuidados de Sanji.

Esa semana, en el instituto, les tocó en clase de Biología, hacerse cargo de un huevo y cuidarlo como si fuera un hijo. Era un trabajo por parejas, pero...

En la biblioteca.

-Sanji ¿por qué no has ido a clase?-preguntó Nami nada más cruzar la puerta.

-Asuntos de vampiros...¿se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia el profesor?.

-Si, se ha dado cuenta. Me ha dicho que te diera ésto-dijo la chica extendiéndole un huevo.

Sanji miró el huevo con detenimiento-en cuestión de castigos, es bastante abstracto.

-No, es tú bebé-respondió la pelinaranja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Cada vez entiendo menos.

-Bueno, eso de que el sexo crea responsabilidades es algo que no acabo de entender-dijo Luffy- tienes que cuidar el huevo, es un bebé, tienes que darle seguridad y enseñarle los valores cristianos.

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo asustado el rubio-no sé cuidar las cosas. Maté a mi tamagotchi. Literalmente, me senté encima de el y se rompió.

-Lo harás bien-animó la chica.

-Si, lo único que me preocupa es...-dijo el moreno-¿cuándo les diremos que son adoptados?.

-Se lo pasaré a mi pareja-optó Sanji-¿quién me ha tocado?.

-Bueno, el número de estudiantes era impar, y no has aparecido, así que...-explicó Nami.

-¿Soy un padre soltero?.

-Yo me hubiera puesto contigo, pero Nami insistió tanto...teniendo gemelos no la iba a dejar sola.

-Tienes que cuidarlo Sanji, sé que puedes. Pero cuando te lo lleves a patrullar ten mucho cuidado-siguió la chica con sus advertencias-oye, Zoro puede ayudarte, puede ser como esos padres que pasan mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-Si va a cazar con Zoro, dudo que se acuerde de su bebé huevo-dijo Luffy desanimado.

-Por favor, como si para Zoro y para mi no hubiera nada más en el mundo cuando estamos juntos. Despierta.

Esa misma noche, en el cementerio. Un rubio y un peliverde no podían dejar de besarse apasionadamente.

-Deberíamos...-dijo Sanji entre beso y beso.

-Lo sé-dijo el otro continuando con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ésto no es una caza en el sentido clásico. Vamos a dejarlo.

-Tienes razón-y volvieron a la carga.

-Vale.

-Vale.

Por fin lograron separarse y andaron un poco.

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-No.

-Bueno, hemos cazado suficiente-y otra vez a los besos-¡espera!-hizo un alto-¡mi bebé!.

-¿Tu qué?-se alarmó Zoro.

-Menos mal, está bien-dijo el rubio sacando el huevo del bolsillo de su chaqueta-me hubiera puesto la ropa perdida de entrañas si se hubiera roto-aclaró.

-¿Llamas bebé a un huevo?.

-En realidad lo llamo HueBerto. Ya sabes, de huevo y de Roberto. Dile hola.

-No puedes hablar enserio.

-Es un trabajo de clase. Tenemos que cuidarlos para ser responsables de nuestros actos. Concretamente, para aprender que si practicamos sexo, nos convertiremos en gallinas ponedoras-aclaró.

-Por ahora sigue vivo, aunque me parece que tenerlo en un bolsillo no es demasiado seguro.

-Vaya, eres más responsable que yo...creo que ya va siendo hora de que te diga que HueBerto y yo estamos buscando otro progenitor para él-puso ojito de súplica acompañado de sonrisa adorable.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea el otro padre de tu huevo?.

-Lo sé. Este trabajo es una estupidez. Como si realmente estuviera pensando tener niños pronto. Puede que algún día en el futuro, cuando haya vivido, pero ahora tener niños sería demasiado para mi.

-No sé, yo no...es que verás...no...no puedo-dijo incómodo el peliverde.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Sé que hay montones de cosas que los vampiros no pueden hacer, como ser socorristas de playa, voluntarios de la cruz roja o...tener pequeños vampiros-una parte de él se decepcionó un poco.

-Así que no piensas en el futuro.

-No.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo que pase dentro de un año?¿o dentro de cinco?.

-Zoro, cuando imagino el futuro, solo te veo a ti. Tu eres todo lo que deseo.

-Conozco esa sensación-añadió antes de besarle nuevamente.

Los días continuaban su curso. Por fortuna, el trabajo del huevo salió mejor de lo esperado. Y quedaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Sanji. Cumpliría diecisiete años.

Una mañana, el día previo al cumpleaños, y antes de empezar las clases en el instituto, Sanji mantenía una conversación con Nami.

-He estado pensando-dijo el rubio mientras se fumaba el primer cigarrillo del día-en lo mio con Zoro. Todo está pasando muy deprisa, pero la verdad es que no me disgusta que sea así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Que he estado pensando en el siguiente paso.

-¿Enserio?¿y lo has hablado con él?, quiero decir, ¿él sabe que tú...?

-No sé, es bastante listo y yo creo que sí, que él también quiera. En realidad lo lleva muy bien.

-Claro que sí, porque es un tío guay, él nunca...ya sabes.

-¿Presionaría?.

-Exacto, no es de esos-defendió la pelinaranja.

-Nami, ¿qué voy a hacer?.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-No lo sé...no es cuestión de lo que yo quiera hacer. No hay que dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

-Es cierto.

-Pero si no lo hago...¿y si nunca vuelvo a sentir esto?.

-_Carpe diem_.

-¿Qué dices de carpa?-preguntó confuso el rubio.

-Carpa no, carpe. Significa 'aprovecha el momento'.

-Ya...-se quedó dubitativo unos instantes-creo que voy a hacerlo. Aprovecharlo. Creo que llega un momento en el que es inevitable aprovecharlo.

-Caramba-la chica alucinaba-caramba-sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases-caramba...

-Si.

Ace, a pesar de que todos lo daban por desaparecido del mapa, se preparaba para atacar en las sombras. Se había mudado a una fábrica abandonada de la ciudad. Y tenía a sus lacayos trabajando en un asunto que le entusiasmaba.

Y llegó el día del cumpleaños.

-Tenemos que ir de compras por tu cumpleaños, no lo olvides-le dijo Zeff nada más poner un pie en la cocina y servirse su acostumbrado café mañanero.

-¿Crees que voy a perderme la oportunidad de vaciarte la cartera?, ni hablar.

-¿Te sientes diferente al cumplir diecisiete años?.

-Es curioso que me preguntes eso, esta mañana me he levantado más responsable, maduro y equilibrado.

-¿De veras?, que extraño.

-Y solo me queda un año para poder sacarme el carnet de conducir-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tu al volante, miedo me da.

A lo que Sanji era ajeno, era que sus amigos le tenían montada una fiesta sorpresa para esa misma noche.

Y a la hora prevista, Nami, con la excusa de una noche cualquiera en el Baratie, acompañó a su rubio amigo, haciéndole creer a éste que solo se encontrarían con Luffy como de costumbre.

Pero antes de poder entrar al local, Sanji se dio cuenta de que en un callejón cercano, unos tres vampiros se hacían con un misterioso objeto. Se enzarzó en una ardua pelea y se quedó con el mencionado elemento, que se encontraba en una especie de urna de madera.

Cuando por fin entró en el club, sus amigos le dieron la sorpresa. Estaban Robin, Luffy y Zoro. Los dos primeros con gorritos coloridos de papel.

Y a pesar de ser una fiesta, lo primero que hicieron fue abrir la urna para ver su contenido.

Era un brazo, como recubierto por una armadura. Muy antiguo. Entonces el brazo se movió solo y se abalanzó al cuello de Sanji, ahogándolo con fuerza.

Zoro consiguió soltarlo y volvieron a cerrar la urna.

-Es un regalo muy original que hacerle a un cazavampiros que tiene de todo shishishi- dijo Luffy que siempre tenía que hacer uno de sus comentarios.

-Santo cielo...Sanji ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Robin.

-Que fuerza más increíble tenía-dijo el rubio, aún recobrando el aliento.

-¿Qué era?-cuestionó Nami.

-No es posible...él no haría eso-dijo Zoro.

-¿Quién?¿quieres que lo adivinemos o nos lo vas a contar?- volvió a intervenir el moreno.

-Existe una leyenda, muy anterior a mis tiempo. Sobre un demonio que venía a la tierra para liberarla de la plaga de los hombres. Para separar los buenos de los malos y quemarlos. Le llamaban 'El juez'.

-¿El juez?¿y es éste?-preguntó Nami.

-No entero.

-¿No podéis explicaros mejor?-pidió Sanji.

-No pudieron matarle ¿verdad?-Robin se dirigió a Zoro- enviaron a todo un ejército contra él, y casi todos murieron, aunque finalmente consiguieron desmembrarle, pero no matarle.

-Sus miembros fueron enterrados en distintos rincones de la tierra-continuó Zoro.

-Ha sido Ace, esos vampiros eran secuaces suyos-dijo el rubio convencido.

-Está bastante loco para hacerlo-dijo el peliverde- para crear el apocalipsis.

-Tenemos que sacar esto de la ciudad-dijo Robin- Zoro, tienes que hacerlo tú, tu eres el único que puede protegerlo.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Sanji al que no le gustaba la idea de exponer a su novio a esa situación.

-Tu no puedes estar fuera durante varios meses.

-¿Meses?-se alarmó más.

-Tiene razón, tengo que llevar esto al lugar más remoto posible.

-Eso no lleva meses.

-Puedo coger un barco de carga y...

-¿Sabes que esos aparatos que vuelan ahora son más seguros que antes?.

-No puedo volar, ¿cómo voy a protegerme de la luz del día?. A mi tampoco me gusta tener que hacer esto Sanji-dijo apenado el vampiro-pero no tengo más remedio.

-¿Cuándo?.

-Esta noche-eso sentó al otro como un jarro de agua fría-lo antes posible.

-Pero...es mi cumpleaños.

No podían perder más tiempo. Robin les llevó en su coche al muelle.

Sanji acompañó a Zoro hasta la pasarela del barco, para despedirse.

El vampiro dejó la urna en el suelo junto a el, y cogió dulcemente las manos del rubio.

-Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós-dijo apesadumbrado.

-Está bien-estaba muy compungido también.

-Volveré, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo?,¿dentro de seis meses?¿un año?, no sabes cuanto vas a tardar, ni siquiera si...-bajó la cabeza.

-Eh- Zoro le cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos-ni siquiera ¿qué?.

-Por si no lo has notado, hay alguien que quiere vernos muertos.

-No pasará nada.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-No podemos saberlo Sanji, nadie lo sabe. Así son las cosas-rebuscó en su abrigo y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo oscuro-tengo algo para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Iba a dártelo antes, pero...-se lo mostró. Se trataba de un pequeño anillo de plata, formado por un corazón que sujetaban dos manos y sobre éste, una corona.

-Es precioso-dijo el rubio emocionado.

-Cuando yo era humano, en mi familia, regalaban este anillo como signo de devoción. Es un anillo Claddagh. Las manos simbolizan la amistad, la corona simboliza la lealtad y el corazón ...bueno, ya sabes. Póntelo con el corazón hacia ti, eso significa que perteneces a alguien-añadió y sonrió. Mostrando al otro que él llevaba uno exactamente igual en la mano derecha-así. Póntelo.

El chico hizo lo propio-no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pues entonces quédate.

No contestó. Simplemente le besó.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos cuatro vampiros que mientras les distraían, uno de ellos se hacía con la urna.

Se deshicieron de ellos lo bastante rápido como para seguir el rastro del que había huido, pero cuando llegaron al escondrijo de Ace, ya El juez estaba completamente formado y vivo.

Y para su desgracia, fue capaz de detectar su presencia a pesar de estar escondidos. Por lo que varios vampiros los sujetaron, evitando que se pudieran escapar.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quienes han venido-dijo Ace contento cuando los tuvo frente a el-los aguafiestas.

-Seguro que habías perdido nuestras invitaciones-dijo Sanji forcejeando con sus captores.

-¡Dejadle en paz!-ordenó Zoro también intentado zafarse.

-Si, lo haremos, pero pídelo por favor- Ace se estaba divirtiendo.

-El chico...-dijo El juez, refiriéndose a Sanji.

-Escalofriante ¿verdad?, está tan lleno de buena voluntad-contestó el vampiro moreno.

-¡Mátame a mi!-gritó Zoro para llamar la atención del demonio-¡mátame a mi en vez de a él!.

-¡No!-chilló el rubio.

-¿No te das cuenta de la situación amigo?, no hay sustitución-aclaró Ace- primero uno y luego el otro. Y si te mata a ti primero, no podrás ver morir al cazador.

El juez se acercaba a Sanji, pero éste le dio una fuerte patada, lo que benefició que pudiera liberarse. Zoro hizo lo mismo y ambos huyeron.

Fuera llovía copiosamente. Ambos estaban empapados y no podían dejar de correr o les podrían atrapar.

Pero finalmente, se refugiaron en casa del vampiro.

-Estás temblando-dijo Zoro preocupado, abrazando al chico.

-Tengo frío.

-Voy a buscarte algo-se acercó a un armario y sacó un par de prendas de ropa de su propiedad-ponte esto-dijo tendiéndosela al otro chico-métete en la cama para entrar en calor.

Sanji obedeció y se sentó en la cama. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

Empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, y al quitársela notó un dolor en la espalda- ungh.

-¿Qué?-Zoro se preocupó.

-No es nada, creo que me he hecho una herida.

-¿Puedo...?, déjame verla-se sentó a su lado y el otro se posicionó para que le viera con comodidad.

La camisa del rubio se había rasgado a la altura del omóplato, lo que dejaba ver una pequeña herida en ese lugar. Zoro lo tocaba como si fuera el objeto más frágil del universo. Con extrema delicadeza-no es nada-dijo-se te curará enseguida.

Sanji entonces lo miró y se recostó sobre su hombro-hoy casi te matan.

Zoro le rodeó, abrazándole-a los dos.

-Zoro...siento que te he perdido. Tienes razón, no podemos estar seguros nunca.

-Shh...yo...

El rubio, decidido, volvió a colocarse de cara al otro, para mirarle a los ojos-¿qué?.

-Te amo...lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

-Yo también y tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Empezaron a besarse, cada vez con más pasión.

Estaba claro lo que iba a ocurrir. Sanji ya lo había decidido. Iba a entregarse a Zoro sin reservas y sería esa misma noche. El mismo día en que cumplía diecisiete años. No estaba nervioso. Sabía que el vampiro sería cuidadoso y atento, puesto que siempre le había demostrado que no quería causarle ningún tipo de dolor ni sufrimiento alguno. No podía pensar en nadie mejor con quien tener su primera vez. Puesto que dudaba que llegase jamás a querer a nadie como quería a Zoro.

El vampiro por su parte, estaba ansioso a más no poder. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía relaciones, aunque la última persona con quien las había tenido, era precisamente con quien las tendría ahora. Temía ser demasiado rudo, dada su ansiedad, pero también sabía que debía ser delicado puesto que era la primera vez para ese chico. Confiaba en no perder el hilo de raciocinio que le quedaba.

La piel de Sanji, pese a la humedad que le había otorgado la lluvia, estaba muy caliente, sobretodo en contraste con la del otro. Ambos seguían sentados sobre la cama. Besándose. Las manos del vampiro permanecían en la nuca del más joven, posesivo. Y las del rubio en su cintura. Que ya no temblaba un ápice.

Zoro, con un leve impulso corporal, obligó al otro a recostarse sobre la colcha, quedando debajo de si.

-Sanji...yo...si seguimos con esto, no creo que sea capaz de parar-intentó decir con algo de cordura por un instante.

El chico, como toda respuesta, volvió a besarle, y ya no hubo palabras.

Las manos de Sanji recorrían la espalda del peliverde, por encima de la camisa todavía empapada. Zoro comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad. Podía sentir a la perfección los rápidos latidos de su corazón. El exquisito y embriagador aroma de su cuerpo y sobretodo, el agradable tacto de su piel. Como había extrañado tenerlo entre sus brazos así.

Quería más. Por lo que continuó desabotonandole la camisa, que terminó cayendo en algún punto del suelo. Al igual que las prendas que le había dado al rubio para cambiarse.

La tersa piel del torso del joven se mostró ante él. Un cuerpo perfecto y bien formado, producto de los arduos entrenamientos. Sanji se dejaba hacer, a la vez que gemía con cada contacto del otro sobre su piel. Excitado de solo ver la lujuria en los ojos del vampiro que lo contemplaba encima de el.

Acto seguido el peliverde se deshizo de los pantalones del otro, que corrieron la misma suerte que lo demás. Al igual que la ropa interior. Sanji, evidentemente, ya tenía una notoria erección, que Zoro se ocupó de atender. Se posicionó entre las piernas del rubio y se llevó el miembro de éste a la boca.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar dar un leve grito de placer. Jamás había sentido nada como aquello. La lengua del vampiro le estaba haciendo gozar como nunca. Tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para evitar que le oyera todo el edificio. Entonces, cuando ya no creía poder sentir algo mejor, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Y una sensación imposible de describir le embargó. Por un instante sintió que flotaba y nada le sujetaba sobre la tierra.

Zoro lo observaba complacido, mientras el chico intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su propia hombría palpitaba frenéticamente, rogando por entrar de una vez en el rubio, y poder saciarse por completo de el.

-Zoro...ha sido...

-Sanji, no te asustes-dijo entonces. Se llevó un dedo índice a la boca, lo ensalivó y con cuidado lo introdujo en la prieta entrada del rubio, que dio un leve respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué...?-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Debo prepararte, o te dolerá-el peliverde seguía con la tarea.

-Vamos Zoro, soy el cazavampiros, no es necesario, lo soportaré.

-No te hagas el duro, es tu primera vez y...

El rubio se incorporó, sentándose y dejando al otro a medias en lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, Sanji dirigió su propia mano a la entrepierna del vampiro y la masajeó levemente-hazlo Zoro- dijo en un tono de voz, que fue el tijeretazo necesario para cortar el hilo de razonamiento que le quedaba al peliverde.

Empujó al rubio sobre la cama nuevamente para que se tumbara y volvió a colocarse donde estaba. Alzó las piernas del más joven, las posicionó sobre sus hombros y buscó la pequeña entrada.

Cuando comenzó a penetrar al chico, creyó que se volvía loco. Sanji no mostraba dolor alguno, no sabía si era porque se hacía el fuerte, o porque realmente no le estaba haciendo daño. Por si las moscas, cuando estuvo por completo dentro del rubio, no se movió. Sentía como le invadía el calor interno del otro y la placentera estrechez.

Continuaba quieto. El otro debía dar el primer paso, cuando estuviera listo para seguir.

Sanji sudaba. Su piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Claro que sentía dolor, pero también era orgulloso. Él le había dicho al vampiro, casi le había ordenado que lo penetrase y ahora sufría las consecuencias. No había contado con el grosor del miembro del otro y su propia inexperiencia. Pero se trataba de Zoro. Zoro. El hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Este era un momento único y especial. El dolor desaparecería, desaparecería si se movía.

Así que lo hizo. Empezó a mover levemente las caderas, aunque seguía notando los dolorosos pinchazos que llegaban desde su entrada. Zoro, en cuanto se percató de que Sanji ya estaba listo, comenzó a moverse también. Las penetraciones eran lentas al principio, pero en cuanto los movimientos del otro fueron más rápidos, él hizo lo mismo.

Ya por fin, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Y más tarde de lo que el vampiro pensaba que aguantaría, dado su largo periodo de sequía sexual, llegó el clímax para ambos. Zoro salió de Sanji y lo abrazó con cariño. Agotados, se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Todavía era de noche. La lluvia no había cesado, y un trueno resonó fuertemente.

El peliverde despertó sobresaltado. Los brazos del rubio rodeaban su cuerpo. Dormía plácidamente. Y de pronto, alguien repiqueteó en la puerta.

Zoro se levantó nervioso. Algo no iba bien. Lo intuía.

Al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Zoro-dijo Crocodile sonriente y sosteniendo un puro encendido en la mano derecha.

El primer impulso del peliverde, fue cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero hacerlo sería una locura. Aunque si veía a Sanji durmiendo, éso sería terrible. Lamentablemente, nada de lo que hiciera tenía importancia.

La sonrisa del otro se amplió-ya veo que los rumores eran ciertos. Hueles a humano por todas partes-dio una calada al puro y exhaló el humo-ya sabes lo que pasa si te portas mal Zoro-dijo con calma.

-¿Has venido tu solo?-tal vez contra uno si tuviera oportunidad, al menos en colaboración con el rubio.

-Hemos venido los cuatro, Ace nos llamó.

-Como no-dijo enfadado, debía habérselo olido.

-Está preocupado por ti-negó con la cabeza-no deberías repetir los mismos errores Zoro. Tenías que haber aprendido algo de la última vez. Aunque ésta es peor...¿el cazavampiros?¿con un vampiro?, tendríamos que matarte a ti.

Zoro, claro ésta, prefería esta opción.

-Pero...-continuó el otro-te daré a elegir esta vez. O lo matamos nosotros...o lo matas tú-añadió complacido y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta.

-Lo mataré yo-dijo Zoro antes de que el otro desapareciera de su vista.

Cuando Sanji despertó, ya eran las diez de la mañana y Zoro no estaba a su lado. Extrañado, se frotó los ojos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Cogió su ropa desperdigada del suelo, se vistió y fue a su casa.

Intentó entrar sigilosamente, pero Zeff le pilló.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-el rubio puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Qué?¿te divertiste anoche?.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó asustado.

-En casa en de Nami-aclaró su abuelo.

-Si, si, lo pasé muy bien, es muy divertida.

-¿Tienes hambre?.

-No, voy a ducharme.

-Si te das prisa te llevo al instituto.

-Gracias.

Zeff le miró como si le escudriñara-¿te ocurre algo?.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?.

-No sé, pareces...-no terminó la frase y fue a la cocina sumido en sus pensamientos.

En la biblioteca ya se encontraban Nami y Luffy. Sus amigos estaban preocupados porque no habían tenido señales del rubio desde que se había marchado de la fiesta con el vampiro.

-¡Sanji!-gritó Nami al verlo aparecer por la puerta.

-Pensábamos que tendríamos que rescatarte-dijo el moreno.

-¿Dónde está Zoro?-preguntó Robin.

-¿No ha hablado con vosotros?-ya el ojiazul empezaba a mosquearse.

-No. ¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestionó la vigilante.

-Ya El juez está activo. Llegamos tarde-aclaró el cazavampiros.

-Maldita sea.

-Casi nos matan a Zoro y a mi.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste?-Robin y su faceta maternal.

-Tuvimos que escondernos. Nos metimos en las alcantarillas, y allí le...perdí de vista. ¿No habéis sabido nada de él?-mintió.

-Seguro que aparecerá-dijo Nami tranquilizadora.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Sanji, El juez, debemos detenerle-siguió Robin.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué puedes contarnos?.

-No mucho. Le golpeé, fue como una fiebre repentina. Como me ponga la mano encima...

-Pronto no le hará falta ni tocarte, se está haciendo muy fuerte y podrá reducirnos a cenizas con una mirada-la morena estaba asustándose.

-Además, no es precisamente muy guapo.

-Voy a seguir investigando a ver si encuentro su punto débil. Los demás iros todos a clase.

-Sanji espera-le interceptó Nami en cuanto salieron de la biblioteca-a Zoro no se le habrá ocurrido ir tras El juez ¿verdad?.

-No, no haría una tontería así. Es posible que necesitara...no sé. Podía haberse puesto en contacto conmigo, necesito hablar con él.

Ace leía tranquilamente en un raído diván de su escondrijo. El juez estaba tardando en recuperarse más de lo que pensaba y se aburría.

Alguien entró entonces y se abalanzó encima de él. Recibiendo un puñetazo en el lado derecho de su rostro que le hizo caer del asiento.

-Zoro...-dijo sorprendido.

-¡Maldito bastardo!¡¿por qué los llamaste?!.

-Solo quería ayudarte, lo de enamorarse de humanos está mal, estás enfermo.

-¡Te mataré!-el peliverde estaba que no cabía en si de la ira y lo sujetaba por la solapa del abrigo.

-Confirmas mis palabras. Mira como te pones ahora que sabes que los días del cazavampiros están contados. Te vas en contra de los tuyos.

-Nadie va a matar a Sanji-dijo convencido.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Crocodile me dijo que tú...

-Te salió mal la jugada porque yo no mataré a Sanji, haré que él me mate a mi, se acabará el problema de nuestra relación y no tendré que volver a pasar por el insufrible dolor por la pérdida.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?, el rubito se desvive por ti.

-Haciendo que me odie.

_Continuará..._

**El anillo Claddagh existe claro.**

**Es éste: **** . **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Mil gracias. Y a la gente que lo lee también. Espero que os guste.**


	10. Pasión

**Pasión**

_Pasión. Está dentro de todos nosotros. Durmiendo. Esperando. Y aún sin desearlo, se desata. Abre sus fauces y aúlla._

Esa misma noche, ya Sanji estaba harto de buscar a Zoro por todas partes. Lo único que le quedaba era volver a casa del vampiro y esperarle en ese lugar si es que se dignaba a aparecer.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del apartamento, vio que el peliverde estaba allí, aparentemente, recién salido de la ducha y con solo un pantalón.

-¡Zoro!-corrió a abrazarle con fuerza.

-Oh, hola.

-Estaba muy preocupado.

-No tenía intención de asustarte.

-¿Dónde has estado?.

-Por ahí-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Casi me vuelvo loco-el rubio seguía abrazándolo-desapareciste.

El otro se soltó del agarre-que va, me marché.

-Pero no me dijiste nada, te marchaste.

-Si...no tenía intención de quedarme después de lo que pasó-dijo Zoro mientras se ponía una camisa.

-¿Qué?-el ojiazul no sabía como tomarse aquello.

-Tienes mucho que aprender sobre los hombres, pequeño. Aunque eso lo demostraste anoche.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-su tono de voz había descendido.

-No hay porque darle importancia ¿vale?. De hecho, no hay ni porque hablar de ello. Olvídalo.

-No te entiendo...¿es culpa mía?¿no estuve bien?.

El peliverde rió-estuviste genial, de verdad, eres un profesional.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?-preguntó muy afectado.

-Tranquilo, lo pasamos bien, pero no tiene ninguna importancia.

-¡Para mi si la tiene!-una lágrima furtiva descendía por el ojo visible del rubio.

-¿El qué?, ¿el sonar de campanas?, ¿los fuegos artificiales?, ¿el dulce coro de bellos pájaros?-rió una vez más-vamos Sanji, uno ya tiene experiencia-quiso acariciar el rostro del rubio, pero éste se apartó.

-No me toques.

-Sabía que no lo llevarías bien-empezó a alejarse hacia la salida.

-¡Zoro!-el otro se volteó a mirarle-te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Te llamaré-añadió antes de salir por la puerta y marcharse.

Nami y Luffy continuaban en el instituto a pesar de las tardías horas. Les había entrado hambre investigando y salieron a los pasillos para abastecerse de alimentos en las máquinas expendedoras.

-Todos los libros dicen lo mismo, no existe ningún arma-el moreno abrió una lata de refresco y se sentó en una mesa-hace falta un ejército.

-No nos vendría mal un ejército-la chica se había decantado por una bolsa de patatas.

-Creo que tengo una idea...shishishi, es una idea...y ahora tengo un plan-de pronto, las luces se apagaron. Quedando casi a oscuras-y ahora tengo miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Vamos a la biblioteca.

-Nami-escucharon la voz de Zoro-Luffy.

-Zoro.

-Gracias a dios que estás bien ¿has visto a Sanji?-preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Si...¿qué le pasa a la luz?.

-No lo sé. Oye, se me ha ocurrido una idea-dijo el moreno.

-Olvídate de eso ahora, tengo algo que enseñaros. Luffy ve a buscar a Robin.

-Vale-empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Y tu Nami, ven aquí-lo único que podía ver del vampiro era su silueta en la oscuridad del pasillo. Algo recelosa se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa Zoro?.

Luffy, por alguna razón se quedó a medio camino. Algo no iba bien y volvió a donde estaba Nami.

Zoro cuando tuvo a la chica lo suficientemente cerca, le rodeó el cuello con su brazo.

-¡No la toques!-Luffy estaba horrorizado con lo que estaba pasando y no entendía el motivo.

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. Si la mato...Sanji se enfadaría de lo lindo ¿verdad?. Dale un mensaje de mi parte-Zoro mostraba sus colmillos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente?-el rubio apareció a su espalda.

-Bueno, no es un mensaje que se exprese en palabras, se trata de encontrar los cadáveres de todos tus amigos.

-No puedes ser tú.

-Ya hemos hablado de ese asunto.

-Zoro ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?.

-Es mi naturaleza pequeño. Jugué contigo hasta que tuve lo que quise. Ya no significas nada para mi. Ahora solo quiero torturarte.

-Deja a Nami en paz y enfréntate a mi.

-Es tan mona e indefensa-cogió una de las mejillas de la chica, como lo haría una abuelita y la soltó sin cuidado alguno, siendo cogida por Luffy antes de caer al suelo.

Fue hacia el rubio y lo sujetó por los hombros fuertemente-las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes-le besó con rudeza en los labios y le empujó contra la pared. Desapareciendo por la puerta.

Sanji estaba como en shock. No reaccionaba, ni participaba en la conversación posterior que tuvo lugar en la biblioteca, solo miraba el anillo que conservaba en la mano derecha desde su cumpleaños.

-No puedo creer que Zoro hiciera eso-Robin deambulaba de un lado a otro con las gafas de pasta en la mano.

-No te lo puedes imaginar, estaban tan...ha venido aquí para matarnos-dijo Nami aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-Maldita sea, ya teníamos bastante con lo de El juez, y ahora que Zoro se pase al otro bando...no estamos preparados para eso-dijo la mujer.

Nami se levantó y fue donde el rubio-Sanji ¿estás bien?-el otro negó con la cabeza-¿puedo hacer algo?.

-Que tonto he sido, cuando le vi en la casa estaba muy raro, las cosas que dijo...

-¿Qué cosas?-se interesó la morena.

-Es privado.

-Si al menos supiéramos por qué ocurrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el ojiazul se temía lo peor.

-Bueno, debió suceder algo. Algún acontecimiento desencadenó que decidiera dejar de estar de nuestro lado. Si alguien puede saberlo Sanji, ese eres tú.

-No lo sé.

-¿No sucedió nada anoche que...?

-Robin por favor, no puedo...-dijo y se marchó.

-Sanji, lo siento pero no podemos permitirnos...¡Sanji!.

-Déjalo Robin-dijo Nami consciente por fin de lo que ocurría.

Para no atosigar a Sanji, Luffy llevó a cabo su plan en colaboración con Nami. Agenciarse un lanza cohetes colándose en una base militar de la ciudad.

Y en la fábrica abandonada, ya El juez estaba listo para acabar con todo el mundo.

El grupo, dadas las circunstancias y con un Sanji dispuesto a acabar con el demonio. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar a El juez sería un centro comercial, puesto que estaría lleno de gente.

Efectivamente, estaba allí, acompañado de Ace, Zoro, uno de los miembros de la Orden, en concreto Doflamingo y algunos de sus vampiros lacayos.

El juez mató a varias personas, quemándolas con solo tocarlas, hasta que una flecha se le clavó en el pecho. Se la quitó como si nada, y vio de donde procedía. Sanji con una ballesta.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó con su ronca voz.

-He conseguido que me hagas caso.

-Eres tonto, ningún arma puede detenerme.

-Eso era antes, ésto es el siglo XXI- dijo mientras sus amigos le pasaban el lanzacohetes y Ace y los demás se alejaban lo más posible de El juez.

-¿Para qué sirve eso?-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de convertirse en millones de trocitos de si mismo que se esparcieron por todas partes. El humo activó los detectores y empezó a llover sobre sus cabezas. La gente huía aterrada.

Sus amigos se encargaron de recoger los miembros que quedasen por si acaso. Y Sanji corrió en busca de Ace, Zoro o cualquier vampiro antes de que escapasen.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Zoro, que le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo.

-¿Sabes qué ha sido lo peor de todo?-preguntó el vampiro-tener que fingir que te amaba. De haber sabido con que facilidad te ibas a rendir, no me habría ni molestado.

El rubio se levantó del suelo-de los errores se aprende, tu ya no eres Zoro, al menos no el que yo creía.

-Eso es lo que tu quisieras ¿verdad?, da igual, lo importante es que te aborrezco tanto que ahora solo tengo deseos de matarte.

Sanji le dio una fuerte patada y se comenzaron a pelear. Ambos se golpeaban con fuerza. Rompían cosas y se revolvían por los suelos.

El rubio demostraba ser infinitamente mejor. Lo tenía a su merced y la estaca en la mano. Solo un último movimiento y acabaría con todo.

-No puedes hacerlo, no puedes matarme-chinchó el vampiro, provocando.

Entonces, Sanji bajó la estaca, pero le arreó una potente patada en sus partes más íntimas. Lo que dejó al vampiro retorciéndose de dolor en el encharcado suelo.

-Dame tiempo-dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose de el.

Tras todo lo acontecido, Robin llevó a Sanji a casa en coche.

Cuando aparcó, la vigilante le habló.

-Esto no ha acabado. Supongo que te darás cuenta. Seguramente irán a por ti y con saña. Lo más probable es que te ataquen a ti y a los que te rodean.

-Sabes lo que ocurrió entre Zoro y yo ¿verdad?-el rubio no podía ni mirarla.

-Nami me lo dio a entender.

-Debes estar muy decepcionada conmigo.

-No, en absoluto-con eso se ganó una mirada de sorpresa.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía...lo volví en nuestra contra, yo...

-Yo no lo creo. ¿Quieres que te regañe y que te diga que te has precipitado?, lo has hecho. Y puedo regañarte. Pero sé que tú le querías y él demostró en más de una ocasión que también te quería-tuvo que contenerse para no contarle lo que confidencialmente una vez le había contado el vampiro. No le cabía en la cabeza que de la noche a la mañana, un amor de siglos se esfumara. Tenía que haber alguna razón de peso-tu no podías saber que algo así iba a ocurrir. Los próximos meses van a ser muy duros, me temo que para todos, pero...si lo que quieres es que te culpe, no cuentes conmigo. Lo único que obtendrás de mi es mi apoyo y mi respeto.

Sanji se lo agradeció con un gesto emocionado y salió del coche.

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama, se puso a ver una película antigua en la televisión del salón. Zeff llegó entonces de la cocina con una tarta de chocolate y diecisiete velas rojas. La puso sobre la mesita y se sentó junto a su nieto.

-Siento no haber tenido tiempo para hacerte algo especial.

-No, está bien así.

-De todos modos iremos de compras el sábado. ¿Qué has hecho por tu cumpleaños?¿te has divertido?.

-He envejecido-respondió triste.

-Pues yo te veo igual-dijo apartando el mechón de pelo que tapaba su otro iris azul.

Se inclinó y encendió las velitas-feliz cumpleaños-dijo-no hace falta que cante ¿verdad?.

-No.

-Bueno, vamos, pide un deseo.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y dijo-voy a dejar que se apaguen solas-y se recostó en el hombro de su abuelo, que le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

_Pasión. Nos habla, nos guía. La pasión nos gobierna a todos y nosotros obedecemos. Que remedio nos queda._

Se acercaba peligrosamente el White day. Unas fechas que no llamaban demasiado la atención del rubio y menos después de que Robin le advirtiera que tuviera mucho cuidado por si Zoro le jugaba alguna mala pasada.

En la fábrica, los vampiros estaban reunidos.

Zoro, con aire melancólico estaba sentado en un rincón apartado del resto. Crocodile se le acercó.

-Así que sigues jugando con ese cazavampiros ¿no?. Es lo más divertido antes de matarlo-se sentó a su lado-he de confesarte que me sorprende que decidieras acabar con su vida tu mismo. Se nota que no lo quieres como al otro y eso que Doflamingo me dijo que físicamente es exactamente igual.

-No es igual-respondió el peliverde. No podía dejar claro que lo amaba con la misma e incluso mayor intensidad. Debía denotar que de verdad lo había utilizado en su propio beneficio.

-Tienes razón, el de hace años no hubiera podido matar a un demonio como El juez-decir eso le molestó-no tardes mucho en acabar con su vida. Nos fastidia demasiado. Y no te lo tomes a mal, hacemos las leyes para que se cumplan, sino, sería un caos.

Habría una fiesta en el Baratie por el White day, pero era tal el estado depresivo de Sanji que no estaba dispuesto a ir. En lugar de eso, se quedaría en casa con su abuelo. Ambos solteros y solitarios.

Mientras disfrutaba de una copiosa cena sentado cómodamente en el sofá, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando abrió no vio a nadie, pero en la puerta trasera, Zeff había encontrado una misteriosa caja negra. Al abrirla, se topó con doce hermosas rosas rojas y una nota que únicamente decía '_Pronto_'.

Luffy también estaba deprimido. Ya el rubio de sus sueños no andaba con el maldito vampiro que le había hecho perder la oportunidad de su vida. Pero sabía que Sanji sentía algo muy fuerte por él, y que en la actualidad sería imposible plantearle una relación amorosa. Era espantoso estar en un club el White day rodeado de parejas felices, y Nami, que bailaba contenta disfrutando del grupo musical de esa velada. Pensaba una y otra vez como podía plantearle a su mejor amigo la posibilidad de ser algo más sin parecer un insensible. Quizá si se enamoraba de el por otros métodos...

Y tuvo una idea. Tal vez era una locura. Tal vez no sirviera para nada. Pero en el instituto había una alumna con conocimientos de magia. Podría ser que con un conjuro...sus anhelos se cumplieran por fin. Así que habló con la chica al día siguiente. Quería que Sanji lo amara, lo deseara, que solo pensara en él y en nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra. Y aunque la 'bruja' le advirtió que ese tipo de conjuros podían salir mal, se arriesgó. Solo necesitaba un objeto suyo y abracadabra. Se conformó con una estaca robada de su taquilla y listo.

Sanji por su parte, estaba atemorizado. Corrió a la biblioteca con la nota que le había dejado el vampiro la noche anterior.

-¿Pronto qué, Robin?-cuestionó poniendo la nota en las narices de la mujer-nunca me ha ocultado nada, hasta que el ser grande y malvado de la oscuridad se convirtió en mi ex novio.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?.

-Me lo ha dicho con flores. Mira, este no es el momento adecuado para convertirte en doña protectora, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y no puedo prepararme si no sé lo que va a pasar.

-No, tienes razón, por supuesto.

Debían averiguar que estaban planeando los vampiros.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Luffy fue ir en busca de Sanji, al que encontró en la biblioteca. Robin estaba en su despacho rebuscando en más libros y el rubio estaba sentado frente a un ordenador.

-Hola-dijo el moreno para llamar su atención. Lo que funcionó, porque el ojo del otro se apartó de la pantalla.

-Luffy-se alegró de verlo.

-¿Qué tal?-el chico estaba ansioso por lo que iba a ocurrir. Cabía la posibilidad de que el hechizo hubiera salido mal.

-Muy bien...vaya Luffy, te ves muy guapo hoy ¿no te lo habían dicho?-cuestionó levantándose de su asiento.

-Pues no...gracias-la cosa iba por buen camino.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece de pronto?¿por qué no hacemos algo ésta noche?, los dos solos.

-¿Enserio?.

-Puede ser divertido.

-¿Incluye la propuesta el baile lento?, porque eso me divierte mucho.

Sanji se aproximó más a el-si juegas bien tus cartas...-dijo coqueto.

-Vale...sabes que soy Luffy ¿verdad?.

-No sé, acabo de verte entrar aquí y me he sorprendido de mi alegría. Es divertido, se puede ver a alguien todos los días y no verle en realidad ¿sabes?.

-Si...divertidísimo-añadió nervioso el moreno- y cada vez más...-el rubio le silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la chica que le ayudó con el conjuro hizo acto de presencia.

-Luffy.

El chico sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?!-estaba más que molesto por la intromisión. Sanji volvió a su asiento desganado y él salió fuera con la chica.

-Luffy, me parece que el hechizo no ha funcionado, lo siento, soy nueva en esto.

-Shishishi ha funcionado y mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya Zoro no existe, es solo una fea mancha en la pared de sus recuerdos.

-Si ha fallado Luffy y para colmo no encuentro el contrahechizo. Creo que se ha extendido a algunos chicos del instituto.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Hola Luffy-un chico pelirrojo se acercó a el-tienes clase de historia ahora ¿verdad?, podemos sentarnos juntos.

La cara del moreno fue de pavor-disculpadme.

Salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de algunos chicos.

A la mañana siguiente la cosa empeoró. Parecía que la plaga se había extendido más aún y era el centro de atención de todos y cada uno de los chicos. Cosa que le agobiaba mucho.

Se escondió en la biblioteca. Era genial porque no parecía afectar a las mujeres.

-Soy un desastre Robin-dijo nada más verla-hay una alumna que hace brujería y yo le pedí un favor, un hechizo de amor, pero se ha ido de las manos. Aunque si hago que ella lo elimine, lo que deseo se acabará.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?¿a quién iba dirigido?.

-Pues...

-¿A quién?.

-¿Eso que importancia tiene?.

-Importa si has sido tan estúpido como para hacer una cosa semejante.

-Por Sanji...

-¡Luffy!.

-¿De qué otro modo se fijaría en mi?.

-Habla con esa chica y que anule ese hechizo ¡ya!.

-Pero es que ella no recuerda el contrahechizo y...una gran parte de mi no quiere hacerlo.

-¡Ahora!.

-Es una parte inmensa, más del setenta y cinco por ciento.

-Luffy...-la mujer se estaba enfureciendo-si no tienes intención de solucionarlo, ¿para qué me lo cuentas?.

-Porque nadie más me creería.

-Luffy ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es esto?, las personas bajo los hechizos de amor, son mortíferos. Pierden toda su capacidad de razonamiento. No salgas de la biblioteca por ahora. Eres una amenaza pública. Buscaré a esa chica y veré si podemos detener esto con alguno de mis libros.

En cuanto Robin salió por la puerta, entró Sanji. Que llevaba puesto un albornoz de seda negra. Sólo el albornoz.

-Al fin solos-dijo.

-Sanji...casi me provocas un infarto.

-Voy a provocarte algo más que eso-el rubio se acercaba a el mientras se empezaba a desanudar la cinta que le ataba el albornoz a la cintura.

-Por amor de dios, no te abras eso-jamás creyó que diría una cosa semejante.

-Venga, esto es una fiesta. ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?.

-No...no...no es que no quiera, a veces la posibilidad remota e imposible de que yo pueda gustarte es lo único que me ha sostenido. Pero no ahora. Por desgracia sé que éste no eres tú realmente. Sé que es lo que yo quería, pero nunca me lo perdonaré si hiciéramos alguna cosa bajo estas circunstancias. Si creyera que sabes lo que esto significa para mi...pero no lo sabes.

Sanji le miró unos instantes confuso-¿entonces esto no es más que un juego?-preguntó enfadado.

-¿Un juego?, no.

-¡¿Me haces sentir así y luego me rechazas?!¡¿qué soy?!¡¿un juguete?!.

-No, Sanji, por favor cálmate.

-¡Me calmaré cuando me expliques!.

-¡Sanji!-Robin llegó a tiempo-¡Luffy te quiere!, pero no quiere ir demasiado deprisa.

-Eso es.

El rubio parecía calmarse.

-¿Así que no quieres correr?-el otro asintió temeroso-¿ni siquiera si yo te doy pista libre?.

-¿Sabes qué?, si se lo pides así no puede negarse-dijo la morena-¿por qué no lo esperas aquí, mientras él va a arreglarse un poco?.

-Pero si está perfecto-el rubio le lanzó un beso volado que sonrojó a Luffy.

-Quiero estar mejor para ti, cariño-eso hizo sonreír a Sanji que se dio por satisfecho y se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

Robin no había tenido suerte buscando a la bruja y Luffy tuvo que ir a ayudarle. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la biblioteca, los chicos le abordaron y volvió a salir corriendo. Pero en la calle el panorama era similar. Encima los chicos se estaban volviendo locos y querían matarlo antes de que se fijara en otro que no fuera uno de ellos.

Corriendo llegó casualmente a casa de Sanji y pidió refugio allí a Zeff.

-Luffy ¿qué pasa?¿por qué estás todo arañado?¿dónde está Sanji?.

-El está...por ahí.

-Bueno, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo-habían llegado a la cocina-te daré algo de beber. ¿Prefieres una bebida caliente o fría?-poco a poco, el hechizo iba haciendo efecto en el hombre-hace una noche más bien caliente ¿no te parece?.

-Ah no, esto si que no-dijo Luffy incómodo-quiero a alguien de su familia, pero no a usted-cogió al abuelo del brazo y lo obligó a salir fuera. Cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Pero a los pocos segundos, Zeff rompió uno de los cristales tratando de entrar nuevamente.

Luffy corrió al piso superior. Al dormitorio de Sanji.

-Bien, estaré a salvo aquí.

-En teoría-dijo Zoro cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y sacándolo fuera a través de la ventana-¿qué hacías en el cuarto de Sanji?¿estás con él?-espetó mientras lo tiraba sobre el césped del jardín-¿me estás engañando?-estaba dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo, pero entonces alguien dio un fuerte empujón al peliverde, apartándolo.

Era Ace.

-No temas pequeño-dijo cariñosamente a Luffy y ayudándole a levantar del suelo-estoy aquí.

-Suéltalo Ace, no te pertenece-amenazó Zoro furioso.

-Si tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza de este chico, te mataré.

-No si yo te mato antes.

-¡Luffy es mio!-Sanji había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Ni lo sueñes-Zoro corrió a enfrentarse al cazavampiros.

Un gran grupo de chicos llegó también y Luffy huyó al interior de la casa. Ace intentó entrar, pero al no haber sido nunca invitado, no le fue posible.

En el instituto, Robin había conseguido dar con la hechicera y entre ambas estaban intentando deshacer el estropicio.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron. Todos los afectados se quedaron perplejos y confusos. Nadie sabía porque estaba en la casa de Sanji y Luffy les hizo creer que habían ido a cazar ratones. Zoro y Ace también estaban confundidos. Y Sanji se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que con la pelea, el albornoz se había roto y cada vez le cubría menos.

Por la mañana, todo y todos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Luffy y Sanji paseaban por los pasillos.

-Bueno...he vuelto a ser increíblemente impopular-dijo el moreno.

-Es preferible a que todos intentemos asesinarte.

-Tú te acuerdas de todo ¿verdad?.

-Oh si. Recuerdo que intenté ligar contigo. Recuerdo que te pedí que me desnudaras. Y recuerdo que no lo hiciste. Lo que me dijiste me llegó al alma.

-Venga Sanji, no podía aprovecharme de ti en ese estado...vale, durante un momento estuve a punto.

-Lo superaste. Quizá aún haya esperanza para ti. Lo que se ha perdido Nami por estar resfriada.

Esa misma noche, Sanji se fue a dormir como de costumbre. Aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le observaba. Tras un rápido vistazo por la ventana, se acostó.

Y ya estaba dormido profundamente cuando cierto peliverde accedió a su cuarto.

Zoro se recostó delicadamente a su lado y le acarició el rostro. No le gustaba en absoluto comportarse de ese modo con el rubio, pero de lo contrario, no generaría odio en el. Odio necesario para que lo matase y no a la inversa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Sanji se topó con un inquietante regalo en la almohada. Un dibujo de si mismo durmiendo. Obra, claro está, de su ex.

-Anoche estuvo en mi cuarto-fue lo primero que dijo a su vigilante nada más verla.

-¿Quién?-como no había recibido ni un saludo en condiciones, la mujer andaba perdida.

-Zoro, estuvo en mi cuarto-ni se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos también estaban allí.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Segurísimo. Cuando me desperté encontré un dibujo que había dejado en mi almohada.

-Una visita del Ratoncito Pérez- dijo Luffy- espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a invitar a extraños a tu dormitorio.

Sanji lo ignoró- Robin, tiene que haber algún hechizo que invierta la invitación ¿no?. Algo como una barrera, como un cartel de prohibido entrar o está cerrado.

-Buscaré en mis libros...-pareció dudar unos instantes-parece que Zoro ha decidido aumentar el acoso.

-¿Entrando a hurtadillas en su cuarto y dejándole cosas por las noches?-cuestionó Nami asustada.

-Mira Sanji, es la estrategia clásica, dejar fuera de juego al adversario. Está intentado provocarte claramente. Burlándose. Incitándote a que cometas algún error-continuó Robin.

-La famosa estrategia del _chincha rabiña_- canturreó Luffy.

-Si Luffy- dijo la vigilante-una vez más has conseguido reducir un pensamiento complejo a la forma más simple posible.

-Robin-dijo Sanji- lo que más me preocupa es que ataque a Zeff, ahora que se dedica a entrar en mi casa como si nada. Voy a tener que decirle algo ¿la verdad?.

-No, eso no puedes hacerlo-acotó Robin.

-Si, cuanta más gente sepa el secreto, menos interés tendrá para nosotros-dijo su amigo moreno.

-Pero tengo que decirle algo. Tengo que hacer algo. Robin, Zoro puede entrar en casa cuando quiera y yo no siempre estoy con mi abuelo ¡no puedo protegerlo!.

-Ya te he dicho que encontraré un hechizo-intentó calmar la mujer.

-¿Y qué pasa hasta que lo encuentres?.

-Sanji, comprendo tu preocupación, pero es fundamental que mantengas la serenidad en estos momentos.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. No tienes a Zoro husmeando en tu cuarto por las noches.

-Sé que esto es duro para ti...-el chico la miró-bueno, no lo sé. Pero siendo el cazador no puedes permitirte el lujo de ser esclavo de tus pasiones. No puedes dejar que Zoro te altere, por muy provocadora que su actitud pueda llegar a ser.

-¿Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que lo ignore y que así a lo mejor se va?.

-Si...exactamente.

-¿Cómo es que a Sanji no le dices eso de ''una vez más has conseguido reducirlo todo a la forma más simple''?-recriminó Luffy- eres un enchufado.

Robin, en la biblioteca, encontró un libro que podría servirle. Y Sanji esa noche, cenaba a duras penas con su abuelo.

-Bueno...-dijo éste dejando de comer viendo la actitud de su nieto-¿qué te pasa?.

-Nada.

-Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea. Sé mucho sobre paternidad, no vas a sorprenderme.

-Ahm...se trata de un chico...Zoro. Él...yo...ahm...estamos saliendo, ¡estábamos! saliendo. Ahora estamos en una fase de inestabilidad.

-No me lo digas. Ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo chico del que te enamoraste-dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo y no se extrañara.

-Más o menos...en fin, desde que...cambió...ha estado siguiéndome a todas partes. Le cuesta trabajo dejarme.

-Sanji, ¿ha hecho alguna cosa qué...?.

-No, no, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no me deja en paz. Me envía notas y esas cosas. Simplemente no quiero verle. Bueno, si viene hablaré con él, pero...no le invites a entrar.

Tras la charla llamó a Nami para contarle como había solucionado el asunto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Robin-dijo Nami después de escucharle por teléfono-tienes que intentar que no te influya. Zoro está haciendo todo esto para ver si cometes algún error. Ya sabes lo estúpidos que son algunos hombres-mientras hablaba se paseaba por su dormitorio-vivos y muertos.

-Confío en que Robin encuentre un hechizo pronto-dijo el rubio por el auricular-dormiré más tranquilo cuando pueda...dormir tranquilo.

-Seguro que lo encontrará-la chica dio de comer a sus peces, sin darse cuenta de que la pecera estaba vacía-lo suyo son los libros. Mientras tanto, procura estar contento y...-algo llamó su atención sobre su cama.

-¿Y qué?¿Nami?¿Nami?.

Encima de la colcha de su cama, la pelinaranja tenía un misterioso sobre. Cuando lo abrió, encontró todos sus peces muertos.

Esa noche la pasaría en casa de Sanji.

Ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama del rubio, y la chica sostenía una estaca con fuerza.

-Gracias por haberme invitado Sanji, sobretodo siendo entre semana.

-No te preocupes-él sostenía un crucifijo-oye...siento lo de tus peces.

-No importa. No habíamos tenido tiempo de hacernos muy amigos. Aunque por primera vez me alegro de que mis padres no me regalaran un cachorro.

Sanji se puso triste-es curioso, siempre que ocurre algo así, mi primera reacción es ir a ver a Zoro. No puedo creer que siga siendo la misma persona. No se parece en nada al chico que conocí.

-Pues si...solo que...

-Solo que ¿qué?.

-Que tu sigues siendo lo único en lo que piensa.

En la fábrica abandonada. Lugar de refugio de los vampiros de la Orden. Boa Hancock se paseaba felizmente con un gatito en los brazos. Crocodile y Doflamingo jugaban distraídamente al póquer. Alvida limpiaba todo lo que podía del lugar con un plumero ennegrecido y Ace se relajaba en su diván.

-Pobrecita- dijo Boa refiriéndose al minino-es huérfana. Su amo a muerto...porque yo le maté-añadió orgullosa-la he llamado rayo de sol. ¿Te gusta?-preguntó a Ace- es un buen tentempié.

-Aleja eso de mi-el vampiro moreno no estaba de muy buen humor últimamente.

El peliverde apareció.

-Zoro mio ¿dónde has estado?-preguntó Hancock contenta de verlo-ya casi ha salido el sol, y puede hacerte mucho daño. Estábamos preocupados.

-No es verdad-dijo Ace.

-Tienes que perdonar a Ace- dijo la vampiresa-parece que está de muy mal humor esta noche. Ya no sale casi nunca.

-Quizás deberías ir con Zoro, Ace- dijo Doflamingo- puedes ayudarle a matar al cazavampiros, porque ya se está tardando demasiado ¿no crees?.

-Ace nunca irá conmigo, tiene miedo de Sanji-dijo Zoro burlón- por eso no sale a la calle.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Ace se levantó dispuesto a darse de golpes con el peliverde- has olvidado que no eres más que un maldito invitado en esta casa.

-Vamos Ace, Zoro es de la familia-intervino Crocodile- aunque a veces se le olvide-puntualizó.

Boa rió-sois como niños. Deberíais colaborar por la misma causa. No enfrentaros. Os queremos a ambos, chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sanji fue en busca de Robin, a la que encontró en el comedor.

-¿Qué tal anoche?-preguntó al verle.

-No dormí, pero no hubo ninguna desgracia.

-Tengo buenas noticias. He encontrado un ritual para revocar la invitación a vampiros. Es bastante simple la verdad, consiste en recitar unas cuantas poesías, quemar un poco de musgo, rociar con agua bendita...

-En mi casa tengo todo eso.

Hicieron el ritual primero en casa de Robin, y después en la de Nami. Y encima de la cama de la chica encontraron otro sobre. Dentro había un dibujo, pero esta vez de Zeff dormido.

Zeff llegaba por fin a su casa del trabajo. Había pasado por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta antes de llegar.

Cuando se bajó del coche, le abordó cierto peliverde.

-Señor, tengo que hablar con usted-fue lo primero que le dijo el otro.

-Zoro me imagino-estaba claro que no le agradaba su presencia. Se bajó del vehículo cargando con un par de bolsas de papel hasta los topes de comida.

-¿Le ha hablado Sanji de nosotros?-eso lo sorprendió.

-Me ha dicho que quiere que le dejes en paz, chico.

-No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

-Eres mayor que él, búscate otro de tu edad. Deja de perseguir a un crio. Lo tienes asustado.

-Tiene usted que ayudarme- el hombre decidió seguir su camino para entrar en la casa, pero el peliverde le seguía- Zeff, necesito estar con él, y usted puede convencerle, tiene que convencerle.

-Oye, te estoy diciendo que lo dejes en paz-estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Tiene que hablar con él, Zeff. Dígale que le necesito.

-Por favor, quiero entrar en mi casa ¿vale?-comenzó a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, pero el otro continuaba el seguimiento.

-Usted no lo entiende, sin Sanji moriré. Y él morirá sin mi.

-¿Lo estás amenazando?-se detuvo frente a la puerta, encarando a Zoro, furioso.

-Por favor, ¿por qué está haciéndome esto?.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

-Dígale que no he podido dormir desde la noche en la que hicimos el amor-el hombre le miró sorprendido-lo necesito. Sé que usted me comprende.

Zeff abrió la puerta y entró- déjanos en paz.

Zoro iba a entrar detrás del hombre, pero le fue imposible. Una barrera invisible se lo impedía.

Sanji y Nami estaban en el interior. La pelinaranja llevaba un libro en sus manos, y el rubio le miraba serio.

-Lo siento Zoro, he cambiado la cerradura-dijo antes de cerrar, dándole un portazo en las narices.

Rato después, Robin se pasó por la casa del rubio. Le abrió Nami.

-Nami, buenas noches.

-Hola, pasa. Aquí tienes el libro.

-Bien, me voy a casa a seguir leyéndolo. ¿Ha ido bien el ritual?.

-Si, muy bien, bueno, ha ido bien hasta que ha aparecido Zoro y le ha dicho al abuelo de Sanji que él y Sanji habían...bueno, ya sabes...que habían, ya sabes...lo sabes ¿verdad?.

-Ah, si si, perdona.

-Menos mal-dijo aliviada-porque acabo de darme cuenta de que siendo bibliotecaria a lo mejor no lo sabías.

-No, gracias, lo he entendido.

-Pero te hubieras sentido orgullosa de él. Ha estado de lo más sereno. Bueno, le diré a Sanji que has venido.

-¿Crees que tal vez deba defender a Sanji ante su abuelo?¿decirle algo?.

-Si, pero ¿qué vas a decirle?.

-Bueno...dile a Sanji que he venido-dijo y se fue.

En el dormitorio del rubio, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Zeff estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio y Sanji sobre la cama, cabizbajo.

-¿Ha sido el primero?-cuestionó el anciano-no espera, no quiero saberlo-se levantó de la silla y anduvo un poco por la habitación, incómodo-creo que no quiero.

-Si, ha sido el primero...el único.

-Es mayor que tu.

-Lo sé.

-Demasiado viejo Sanji, y evidentemente no es muy equilibrado. Pensaba que serías más sensato.

El rubio le miró, dolido-antes no era así.

-¿Estás enamorado?.

-Lo estaba.

-¿Tomaste medidas?.

-Abuelo, este no es...

-Por favor Sanji, no cambies de conversación. Te has acostado con un chico del que ni siquiera te habías atrevido a hablarme.

-Cometí un error-admitió.

-No me digas eso para hacer que me calle porque sí lo cometiste.

-¡Ya lo sé!...no puedo contártelo todo.

-No me cuentas nada. Sanji, puedes dejarme al margen de tu vida, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Pero no esperes que deje de preocuparme por ti, porque eso no va a ocurrir nunca. Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo-suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama-ahora es cuando tu empiezas a llorar y me dices que te estoy dando la lata.

-No es verdad.

-Bueno...ya te he dado la charla.

-¿Entonces puedo irme?.

-No lo sé-rió-es la primera vez.

_La pasión es la fuente de nuestros mejores momentos. La alegría de vivir. La claridad del odio. Y el éxtasis del dolor._

_A veces duele más de lo que podemos soportar. Si pudiéramos vivir sin pasión, tal vez encontraríamos algo de paz, pero estaríamos vacíos. Habitaciones vacías, destartaladas y húmedas. Sin pasión, estaríamos realmente muertos._

No estaba preparado para matarle, pero creo que por fin lo estoy. No puedo seguir aferrándome al pasado. Zoro se ha ido. Nada me lo va a devolver.

_Continuará..._


	11. Poseídos

**Poseídos**

Tocaba noche habitual de patrulla por el cementerio. Aunque Sanji no se sentía demasiado bien. Se notaba débil y algo aturdido. Estaba incubando una gripe severa.

Escuchó un ruido entre las lápidas, pero cuando fue a atacar al causante, se encontró con Luffy y Nami. Armados y protegidos con cruces.

-Dos no vampiros-dijo el rubio sin bajar su estaca, aún en guardia.

-Hola-dijo la chica.

-Que susto Sanji- Luffy se había llevado la mano al pecho. Ambos estaban vestidos con los pijamas y un par de abrigos por encima-ha pasado mi vida entera por delante de mis ojos...¡tengo que buscarme otra vida!.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-planteó molesta Nami.

-Estoy patrullando.

-Sanji estás enfermo.

-No, estoy bien, la cabeza...la cabeza me da vueltas, pero eso me gusta, es como subirse a una noria.

-Sanji, por favor, por descansar una noche no te vas a morir-siguió su amiga.

-No, pero puede que pasen cosas malas.

-Te refieres a Zoro ¿no?-dijo Luffy- Sanji éste no es momento para retar a Zoro a un torneo de lucha libre. Está en plena forma, tú estás hecho polvo.

-Si, pero sigo siendo el cazador. Y mientras siga siéndolo, Zoro no hará daño a nadie más.

-Oh, vamos-el mencionado apareció entre la oscuridad. Mostraba los colmillos y llevaba su habitual abrigo largo negro-déjame jugar un poco más.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el rubio, que intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el peliverde pudo sujetarle el puño sin dificultad-¿no te encuentras bien querido?-preguntó forcejeando con el chico.

Sanji se sobrepuso y continuó la pelea. Aunque no conseguía hacer el daño necesario.

Zoro le sujetó del cuello-¿sabes?, desde que estás fuera de juego ya no me divierte tanto todo esto-dijo y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara-no-rectificó-sigue divirtiéndome-continuó la lucha. Sanji acabó en el suelo. El peliverde le sujetaba los brazos, encima de el-vaya, esto se pone mal para nuestro héroe.

Entonces, Nami y Luffy actuaron, golpearon a Zoro y le hicieron retroceder con las cruces.

-¡Lárgate colmillitos!-dijo Luffy.

-Tendré que repetir esto otro día-dijo el peliverde antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

El rubio se levantó del suelo con dificultad.

-Sanji ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su amigo.

-Os he dicho que me dejarais...-respondió aturdido, para luego caer desplomado. Inconsciente.

Luffy lo cogió en brazos y corriendo lo llevaron al hospital. Fiebre alta y algunas heridas. Por lo que debía quedarse ingresado un par de días. Y sus amigos debían vigilar por si a Zoro se le ocurría aparecer para hacerle daño, dado que a un lugar público como un hospital, podría acceder sin problemas.

La noche siguiente, eso es justo lo que pasó.

Luffy estaba sentado en la sala de espera y Zoro llegó silbando alegremente y con tres rosas blancas en la mano.

En cuanto el moreno le vio, se encaró con el.

-Ya ha acabado la hora de visita.

-Bueno, yo soy como de la familia.

-Ya...¿por qué no vienes durante el día?, oh, claro, supongo que no puedes.

-Si decido entrar en la habitación de Sanji, ¿crees por un microsegundo que podrías impedírmelo?-sonrió ante su propio comentario.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez tampoco pueda el guardia de seguridad. Ni los ordenanzas. Ni los médicos. Ni las enfermeras. Pero tengo curiosidad por saberlo. ¿Te atreves?.

-El caballero andante de Sanji-dijo Zoro sonriente-todavía lo quieres-se acercó más al chico-seguro que te revienta que yo llegara antes.

-Vas a morir, y yo voy a presenciarlo-dijo Luffy con decisión.

-Dile que he venido a verlo-añadió dándole las rosas al otro y marchándose.

Por fortuna, a la mañana siguiente, ya el cazavampiros se había recuperado por completo. Justo a tiempo, para un popular baile que tendría lugar en el instituto. El baile de Jango.

Y algo extraño comenzó a pasar en el instituto. Inexplicablemente, un par de noches antes del baile, el conserje mató de un disparo a una profesora y después se suicidó en el aula de música. Aparentemente, un crimen pasional.

Pero Sanji se quedó dormido en clase y empezó a tener extraños sueños con una profesora y un alumno del instituto. Ambos enamorados en secreto, que mantenían una relación en los años cincuenta. Y a Luffy, una especie de mano putrefacta le atacó al abrir su taquilla.

Ambos van a la biblioteca, donde están Robin y Nami.

-Acaba de atacarme una especie de...monstruo de taquilla.

-¿Monstruo abubilla?-preguntó Robin.

-Ha dicho monstruo de taquilla-aclaró Sanji- en realidad no era un monstruo, un brazo enorme salió de la taquilla, pero cuando la volvimos a abrir, ya no estaba. No había nada.

-Uhh podrían ser fenómenos paranormales-la vigilante se entusiasmó.

-¿Un fantasma?, que divertido-dijo Nami.

-No, no, no, no, no. No es divertido-dijo Luffy- no era el típico fantasma que sacude cadenas. Era un _estoy completamente muerto, y no lo voy a aguantar más. _

-A pesar de la forma de hablar de Luffy, es una definición bastante exacta de un poltergeist- apreció la mujer morena.

-¿He definido algo? ¿de forma exacta?, creo que ya no necesito estudiar más-dijo orgulloso y se sentó.

-Así que tenemos algo peligroso entre manos-dijo Sanji.

-Si.

-Pero, ¿por qué está aquí?¿solo quiere asustar a la gente?-preguntó curiosa Nami.

-Lo más probable es que no sepa exactamente lo que quiere, ese es el problema. Normalmente el espíritu está atormentado por todo tipo de cuestiones mundanas, pero al estar muerto no tiene forma de encontrar la paz. Así que, ataca. Cada vez más confuso, cada vez más furioso.

-Es como un adolescente normal...solo que muerto-dijo el rubio.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?¿hay alguna forma de detenerlo?-cuestionó la pelinaranja.

-La única forma probada y eficaz, es averiguar las cuestiones sin resolver que le mantienen aquí y solucionarlas.

-Ahora somos el consultorio sentimental de los difuntos...lo que me faltaba-dijo Sanji.

-Si pudiéramos averiguar quien es el espíritu-continuó Robin- o era.

Investigando, descubren que la noche del baile de Jango de 1955, un alumno mató a su profesora cuando ella intentó dejarlo, y él se suicido después. Los mismos del sueño de Sanji. Nami averigua cómo deshacerse de su espíritu. Exorcismo.

El equipo va al instituto esa noche, la misma del baile y se dividen formando un triángulo por el edificio. Sanji, se queda en el centro. El punto clave donde murió la profesora. Dado que piensan que el espíritu es del chico, por la violencia. Deben recitar unas frases y encender unas velas a media noche para que todo, en teoría, acabe. Una vez dentro, temerosos, se separan.

Dan las doce. Todos encienden sus velas, y recitan: _me enfrentaré y expulsaré todo el mal, de la médula y de los huesos, de la casa y del hogar, para que no vuelva nunca. _Todo parece en calma por unos segundos, hasta que se dan cuenta de que el instituto se está llenando de abejas y deben huir.

Fueron a casa de Sanji, donde Robin preparó un té que les ayudase a calmarse.

-Lo bueno es que ninguno hemos muerto-dijo la vigilante sirviendo la bebida caliente a la pelinaranja. Sanji estaba de pie, apoyado en una columna del salón-hemos llegado a la conclusión, basándonos en los paralelismos y en el sueño de Sanji, que es el espíritu del chico.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos, Robin?-preguntó Nami.

-Evidentemente está reviviendo la noche del baile de Jango, en la que mató a la profesora. Es normal en un espíritu hacer esto, recrear una tragedia.

-Pero ¿por qué?¿qué quiere?-cuestionó esta vez Luffy.

-Está intentado resolver los asuntos que le mantienen en el limbo, cuales son exactamente, eso no lo sé.

-Quiere ser perdonado-dijo entonces Sanji, que había permanecido ajeno a la conversación.

-Si, supongo que es eso. Pero cuando posee a las personas, vuelven a hacer exactamente lo que ocurrió aquella noche, así que en lugar de eso, vive en una especie de purgatorio. Está condenado a matar a su amada profesora una y otra vez y...el perdón es imposible.

-Bien, no se lo merece-dijo el rubio.

-Perdonar es un acto compasivo, Sanji. No se hace porque alguien lo merezca, se hace porque lo necesita.

-No, ese chico mató a la persona que más amaba en un arrebato de pasión ciega, eso es algo que no se puede perdonar. No importa por qué hizo lo que hizo, no importa que ahora sepa que fue algo malvado y egoísta y estúpido. Va a tener que vivir con ello.

-No puede vivir con ello San, está muerto-concluyó Luffy.

Sanji, molesto, fue a la cocina y por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de marcharse de la casa. Como sonámbulo marchó al instituto. Donde las abejas no le impidieron entrar.

Cuando sus amigos se percataron de su ausencia, enseguida supieron donde estaba. Pero ellos no podían entrar en el instituto porque seguía rodeado de abejas.

-Creo que está dominado por el espíritu, él lo está llamando.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Nami.

-Lo necesita para recrear la noche en la que mató a la profesora. Quiere cambiar las cosas...un final feliz.

-Pero eso no puede ocurrir, siempre acaba igual, lo que significa que van a matar a Sanji ahí dentro Robin.

-Si...no hay nadie en el instituto, por lo que no podrá representar su papel. No habrá nadie a quien pueda asesinar.

-Así que Sanji estará seguro hasta que encontremos una forma de sacarlo-aclaró Luffy.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos como en trance. Todo estaba desierto, al parecer las abejas estaban todas en el exterior.

-Es curioso lo de las abejas- Zoro apareció a su espalda-no les gustan los vampiros, no es que una picadura me fuera a hacer daño...es que esta noche es especial. Quería estar lo mejor posible para ti.

-Eres el único, el único con el que puedo hablar-dijo Sanji, que ya no era el mismo.

-Vaya Sanji, eso es realmente triste-se mofó el otro.

-No puedes hacerme desaparecer solo con decir que se ha acabado-el rubio ya estaba representando involuntariamente el papel que le correspondía en la historia. El del chico que asesinó a su amada.

-De hecho, si puedo- Zoro avanzó unos pasos hacia el, desafiante-en realidad...solo quiero que tengas una vida normal, nosotros nunca podremos...¿no te das cuenta?-por ende, Zoro se había convertido en la profesora.

-¡No me importa nada una vida normal!, me estoy volviendo loco lejos de ti-ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro-pienso en ti cada minuto.

Zoro le acarició la mejilla dulcemente-lo sé, pero se ha acabado, tiene que ser así-añadió y empezó a alejarse.

Sanji corrió tras él y le sujetó del brazo con fuerza-¡vuelve aquí!, todavía no hemos acabado, ¡ya no te importo! ¡¿es eso?!.

-Da lo mismo, da igual lo que yo sienta.

El rubio le sujetaba por los hombros-¡entonces dime que ya no me quieres!¡dilo!.

-¿Es lo que necesitas oír?, ¿te ayudará?, ya no te quiero...ya no. Ahora deja que me vaya.

-¡No!-Sanji lloraba-una persona no se despierta un día y se le ha pasado el amor-de alguna parte, en la mano del ojiazul apareció una pistola, y apuntó con ella al vampiro, que se asustó-el amor es para siempre. ¡No me da miedo usarla, lo juro!, si no puedo estar contigo.

-Dios mio-dijo Zoro temeroso y echó a correr.

-¡No me abandones zorra!-gritó Sanji con la pistola en alto y corrió tras el otro-¡detente!¡detente!¡no me obligues a hacerlo!.

Habían llegado a un corredor que daba al patio exterior. Zoro se detuvo, todavía dándole la espalda.

-Vale...tan solo...-comenzó a girarse con lentitud-sabes que no quieres hacerlo, no quieres hacerlo. Cálmate. Dame esa pistola-empezó a acercarse al rubio.

-No...no hagas eso ¡maldita sea!, ¡no me hables como si fuera estúpido!-entonces, por accidente, la pistola se disparó, dando de lleno en el pecho del vampiro, que cayó al patio tras el impacto.

Robin, Luffy y Nami, escucharon el disparo y se preocuparon. Puesto que seguían fuera y no habían visto entrar a nadie.

Sanji, conmocionado, fue a la sala de música, sin soltar la pistola. Y Zoro se levantó como si nada.

El rubio iba a dar el siguiente paso. Suicidarse. Iba a apuntarse con la pistola en la sien, pero la mano de Zoro sobre la suya le detuvo.

-No lo hagas-dijo el peliverde con ternura.

-Pero te he matado-el otro lloraba.

-Ha sido un accidente, no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Si lo ha sido...como he podido.

-Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón, creías que había dejado de quererte, pero nunca lo hice. Te amé hasta mi último aliento. No llores más-con un dedo retiró la lágrima que caía por la mejilla del rubio.

Y se besaron. Un beso largo tiempo esperado por aquellas almas torturadas.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Sanji, lo apartó de un fuerte empujón y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Tras revisar que todo estaba en orden, el equipo se reunió en la biblioteca. Sanji, aún conmocionado, estaba en el despacho de Robin, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó la vigilante en el umbral de la puerta. Como si temiera que cualquier paso en falso pudiera lastimar al chico.

-El espíritu me eligió. Supongo...que se sintió más identificado conmigo. Estaba tan triste.

-Bueno...-la mujer se sentó a su lado-ahora los dos pueden descansar.

-Yo todavía...una parte de mi sencillamente no entiende por qué ella le perdonó.

-¿Importa eso?.

-No...supongo que no.

_Continuará..._


	12. Adiós

**Adiós**

Días después, unos arqueólogos de la ciudad, desentierran algo muy antiguo. Algo que entusiasma a los vampiros de la Orden al ver el descubrimiento en el periódico. Por lo que se apoderan de el.

Y esa misma noche, volviendo de patrullar, Sanji se reencuentra con una vieja conocida. Tashigi. Que le sorprende de camino a su casa.

-¿Sabes?, la gente educada avisa antes de atacar por sorpresa-dijo el rubio con el puño en alto después de haberla descubierto entre unos arbustos.

-Quería poner a prueba tus reflejos.

-¿Y si yo pongo a prueba mis puñetazos?, comprobarías que he mejorado-se relajó.

-Iba hacia tu casa, te he visto pasar y no he podido contenerme-dijo la chica complacida.

-Lo cual me obliga a preguntarte, y no creas que no me alegro de verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?. Espera, no, a ver si lo adivino. Tu vigilante te ha dicho que va a surgir un oscuro poder en Going Merry.

-Exactamente.

-Estupendo...¿y sabe de qué oscuro poder se trata?.

En la fábrica, los vampiros contemplaban maravillados su botín.

-Es una piedra enorme-dijo Ace. Puesto que efectivamente, era un gran bloque de roca maciza-estoy deseando contárselo a mis amigos, ellos no tienen una piedra tan grande-añadió irónico.

-Mi querido Ace, nunca has sido muy bueno en historia-apreció Doflamingo.

-Pues dame una lección.

-El demonio Acathla se presentó aquí para devorar el mundo-dijo Crocodile- le mató un virtuoso caballero, que le atravesó el corazón antes de que pudiera empezar a realizar su cometido. Acathla se convirtió en piedra, cosa que a veces les ocurre a los demonios, y fue enterrado donde ni los hombres ni los demonios querrían mirar. A menos que busquen un alquiler muy barato.

Ayudándose por palancas, dos vampiros consiguieron deshacerse de la piedra que recubría el sarcófago que contenía la figura en piedra del demonio. La escultura era de una espeluznante criatura, con una espada clavada en el pecho.

-A ver si acierto-apuntó Ace- alguien desenfunda la espada...

-Alguien digno-puntualizó Alvida, interrumpiéndole.

-El demonio despierta y da comienzo la locura-terminó el vampiro moreno.

-Devorará el mundo-dijo Boa extasiada.

-Y toda criatura viva de este planeta irá al infierno-dijo Zoro, más para si mismo que para los demás.

-Amigos míos-dijo Crocodile- estamos a punto de hacer que la historia acabe.

En la biblioteca, Robin reunió a los suyos y a Tashigi.

-He pasado un momento por el museo-empezó a contarles la mujer-el monolito que habían encontrado ha desaparecido y han asesinado al conservador. Vampiros.

-¿Y seguro que era la tumba de Alfalfa?-preguntó Sanji.

-Acathla- corrigió ella-y parece ser que la información aportada por el vigilante de Tashigi es correcta.

-Bueno, ¿quiere alguien explicarme qué es eso de que va a llevarnos a todos al infierno?, no me gusta nada la idea-dijo Nami asustada.

-Bueno, el universo de los demonios se encuentra en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra. Con un solo respiro, Acathla creará un vórtice, una especie de remolino que arrastrará a todo lo que haya en la tierra a esa dimensión. En la que todo el que no sea demonio sufrirá horriblemente la tortura eterna.

-Así que literalmente seremos succionados al infierno...¡genial!-dijo sarcástico el rubio.

-Entiendes lo que esto supone ¿verdad Sanji?-cuestionó Robin- los vampiros andan detrás de este asunto y puede que Zoro también.

-Hay que matarlo-dijo Tashigi.

-Me enfrentaré a él si es necesario, sé lo que tengo que hacer-respondió algo turbado.

-Te traje un regalito- dijo la otra cazavampiros y sacó una espada de un bolso-bendecida por el caballero que se la clavó a ese demonio. Si falla todo lo demás, ésto le detendrá...creo yo.

-Confiemos en que no falle todo lo demás-dijo Robin, entusiasmada con la nueva arma-los vampiros tendrán que hacer su propio ritual para poder retirar la espada y despertar a Acathla. Con un poco de suerte, les llevará algún tiempo, por lo que nosotros debemos planear cómo detenerlos.

En la fábrica, los vampiros estaban listos para despertar al demonio. Dos de ellos sujetaban a un hombre, al que retenían en contra de su voluntad.

Todos estaban allí. En silencio. Alrededor de la estatua de piedra. Inmóviles y expectantes.

-¿Quién se anima?-preguntó de pronto Doflamingo a los presentes-¿quién despierta al demonio?¿a quién le concederemos ese honor?.

-A Zoro- dijo Crocodile entonces. Recibiendo una mirada interrogante del peliverde- deseo que nos demuestre que podemos confiar en el. Que merece ser uno de los nuestros y que quiere ser perdonado por sus errores pasados...y que mejor manera, que exterminando a la humanidad.

Ace miró a Zoro con rabia. A pesar de las cosas que había hecho en contra de sus congéneres, la Orden le seguía teniendo en alta estima. El otro, sin embargo, parecía nadar entre dos aguas. Y en ambas, Sanji moriría irremediablemente.

-Venga Zoro- apremió Doflamingo- ¿a qué esperas?¿o acaso tienes dudas?.

-No...no las tengo-dio un paso al frente y Crocodile sonrió complacido.

-Pues que empiece el ritual-dijo.

-Beberé...-el peliverde se acercaba con lentitud al hombre que seguía intentando escapar del agarre de los dos vampiros-la sangre recorrerá mis entrañas...mi ser...y quedaré purificado. Seré digno de liberar a Acathla, sed testigos, de mi ascensión. De mi transformación- dijo antes de lanzarse al cuello del indefenso humano y acabar con su vida. Entonces continuó hablando mientras se acercaba a la estatua-todo lo que soy, todo lo que he hecho, me ha conducido hasta aquí. Me he desviado, me he perdido, pero Acathla me redimirá. Con este acto seremos libres-concluyó y llevó sus manos a la empuñadura de la espada que permanecía clavada en el pecho de la escultura...

Pero no pudo sacarla. Nada.

-Alguien no ha sido digno-canturreó Ace, contento por lo sucedido.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Doflamingo.

-Que terrible...-dijo Boa-decepción.

-Tal vez nos olvidamos de algo, los conjuros, la sangre...no lo sé- Crocodile estaba furioso. Zoro, al contrario, aliviado. Y Ace se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-cuestionó Alvida.

-Lo que hacemos siempre en momentos malos, recurrir a alguien que nos ayude-dijo Doflamingo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos del instituto se encontraban sumergidos en los exámenes finales. Y en el aula donde estaban Sanji y sus amigos, entró de repente, un vampiro encapuchado que llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Esta noche, al anochecer, en el cementerio, iréis junto a él!¡iréis junto a él o habrá muertes!¡esta noche ha llegado su hora!-empezó a gritar hasta que comenzó a prenderse fuego por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

Todos los alumnos se atemorizaron, salvo Sanji, que se imaginaba que era un mensajero destinado a el.

En la biblioteca, poco después.

-Dijo que habrían muertes, tengo que ir-explicaba el rubio a Robin.

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Tashigi.

-No, te necesito aquí por si acaso. Yo sé cuidar de mi mismo.

-Ya que vas a encontrarte con Zoro seguramente, deberías intentar hablar con él. Convencerle de que vuelva a nuestro lado-dijo Nami.

-Debes matarlo-dijo Luffy.

-Dejádmelo a mi-fue la respuesta del rubio. Iba a marcharse, pero Tashigi le detuvo.

-Ten-dijo ofreciéndole una estaca de madera algo irregular-por si la necesitas, ésta es mi estaca de la suerte. He matado a muchos vampiros con ella...yo la llamo _la puntilla_.

-¿Le has puesto nombre?.

-Si-respondió algo avergonzada.

-Recuérdame que te compre un osito de peluche-y cogió la estaca conmovido-gracias.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

En el cementerio, andaba con todos los sentidos alerta. No escuchaba el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que Zoro apareció por detrás de un mausoleo.

-Hola cariño-fue lo primero que le dijo el peliverde. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, tranquilo-no estaba seguro de que vinieras.

-¿Después de tu inmolación?, vamos, tenía que venir. ¿No tenías que estar destruyendo el mundo y arrancándole la espada a Al Franken o cómo se llame?.

-Hay tiempo suficiente, antes quería despedirme de ti. Tú eres lo único de esta dimensión que echaré de menos.

-Que momento tan entrañable ¿por qué no peleamos?.

-No he venido aquí para pelear.

-¿No?.

Chasqueó la lengua-vaya, esperaba que pudiéramos reconciliarnos. ¿Qué crees?¿hay alguna posibilidad?-silencio absoluto-está bien, peleemos-dijo y se abalanzó sobre él.

En la biblioteca, mientras sus amigos estaban sumidos en libros, y Tashigi andaba de un lado a otro junto a la puerta. De repente, empezaron a entrar vampiros a la sala por las ventanas y por las puertas vaivén.

Todos peleaban como podían. Tashigi mató un par de vampiros hasta que llegó Boa Hancock.

-Suficiente-dijo. Y esas palabras sirvieron para que los vampiros que quedaban se fueran por donde habían venido.

Tashigi se puso en guardia. Era un vampiro más al que podría exterminar. Pero se equivocaba.

La vampiresa era capaz de bloquear todos sus movimientos sin despeinarse. Hasta que sin dificultad le rompió el cuello a la chica, que cayó muerta en el suelo de la biblioteca. Luego, anduvo hasta donde se encontraba Robin inconsciente, la cogió en brazos y se marchó.

En el cementerio, Sanji y Zoro seguían la lucha.

-Vaya, ¿soy yo o no estás peleando bien?-preguntó Zoro- tal vez deba irme a casa y destruir el mundo.

Sanji sacó la estaca de Tashigi- creo que ésta estaca tiene algo que decir al respecto, vamos, terminemos con esto ¡tú y yo!.

El peliverde empezó a reírse- nunca aprendes ¿verdad?, no se trataba de ti...nunca se ha tratado de ti.

El rubio entonces se percató de lo que hablaba. Y salió corriendo de allí. Todo había sido una trampa.

Corría todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. Recorrió los pasillos del instituto, pero cuando entró en la biblioteca, el paisaje era desolador. Tashigi muerta cerca del mostrador. Luffy inconsciente unos metros más allá y Nami igual, pero bajo una estantería y con libros tirados por todas partes. Ni rastro de Robin.

Luffy terminó con solo un brazo escayolado. Pero Nami, inconsciente con un trauma craneal y con la posibilidad de no despertar.

Robin despertó sobre el frío suelo de la fábrica. Crocodile la contemplaba y se agachó a su altura cuando vio que se comenzaba a espabilar.

-Hola Nico Robin- dijo- creía que nunca te ibas a despertar y nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, donde notaba un chichón-tu eres...

-El que va a torturarte. Me encanta hacerlo.

Robin entonces vio la estatua de Acathla.

-Oh, si, es Acathla- dijo Doflamingo al ver los ojos de la morena sobre la figura del demonio-cuesta despertarle aún más que a ti.

-Hemos hecho todos los rituales-continuó Crocodile- hemos dicho todas las frases, pero nada, no hemos conseguido nada. Hemos pensado que tú conocerías el ritual. Nos han dicho que estás muy puesta en estas cosas y seguramente puedas decirnos qué hacemos mal. Aunque en el fondo...espero que no puedas. Porque lo que quiero es torturarte.

Sanji corrió a buscar a Robin a su casa. Nadie sabía nada de ella. Se temía lo peor.

Al salir de la casa de su vigilante, se topó con alguien inesperado.

Ace.

-Hola precioso-le dijo.

Sanji le volteó la cara de un puñetazo como respuesta.

-¡¿Quieres esperar un momento?!-dijo empujando al rubio para que no le pegase más, pero el otro sacó una estaca-eh, bandera blanca o me largo.

-¡Que quede clara una cosa!¡somos enemigos mortales!¡no hay treguas!-seguía sin bajar la estaca.

-Si quieres una peleíta guapo, por mi encantado. Si quieres detener a Zoro, tendremos que cambiar un poco el juego.

La cosa cambió mucho-¿de qué estás hablando?.

-Estoy hablando de tu ex, encanto. Estoy hablando de acabar de una vez con él.

-Ja, esa es la propuesta más absurda que he oído jamás.

-Tiene a tu vigilante...bueno, él y unos colegas. Ahora la estarán torturando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-se había rendido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero detener a Zoro. Quiero salvar el mundo.

-Bueno, recordarás que eres un vampiro ¿verdad?.

-Nos gustan las grandes frases. Así somos. Voy a destruir el mundo...-empezó a buscar algo en su abrigo-cosas de machos-dijo. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, su tabaco. Se encendió un cigarrillo-vacilar con los amigos mientras te bebes un litro de sangre. Lo cierto es que a mi me gusta este mundo, tenéis carreras de galgos, partidos de fútbol, y está la gente. Millones de personas paseándose por ahí como hamburguesas con piernas. Pero de pronto aparece alguien con otra visión, con auténtica pasión por la destrucción. Zoro va a hacerlo. Ellos le prefieren a él a pesar de todo...y adiós a lo que conocemos ¿me entiendes?.

-Bueno, vale, no has acabado con Zoro. ¿Por qué recurres a mi?.

-Quiero que se muera de una vez por todas, y si lo matas tú, es más divertido. Asesinado por Sanji. Un crio de instituto. La Orden vería claramente que apostaron por el caballo perdedor. Quiero que todo sea como antes de volver a encontrarle.

-Eres patético-el vampiro le golpeó molesto, pero el rubio le devolvió el golpe, más fuerte aún-¡esta noche he perdido a una amiga!.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.

-¡Y puede que pierda algo más!, el mundo entero va a ser succionado y ¿quieres que te ayude por qué te sientes inferior?, déjame decirte que me importa un bledo.

-No puedo enfrentarme solo a todos ellos y tú tampoco puedes.

Sanji volvió a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero esta vez el otro solo sonrió.

-Te odio-dijo el rubio.

-Soy todo lo que tienes.

-Está bien. Habla..., pero vamos a mi casa.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la vivienda, llegó Zeff con el coche. Al verlo, se bajó a toda prisa.

-¡Sanji! ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿estás bien?-le abrazó-te he estado buscando, supe lo que pasó en tu instituto.

-Espera abuelo, entremos en casa, te lo explicaré.

-¿Quién es este hombre?-preguntó refiriéndose al vampiro-¿quién es usted?. Sanji han ocurrido cosas terribles ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?.

-¿Qué pasa?¿tu abuelo no lo sabe?-preguntó el moreno, ganándose una mirada de reproche del chico.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Zeff.

-Que estoy...en un grupo, en un grupo de rock, con Ace.

-Exacto-dijo el vampiro siguiendo la corriente-él toca el triángulo...

-La batería-corrigió el rubio.

-La batería si, es un máquina dándole al bombo.

-¿Y tú qué haces?-preguntó el anciano a Ace.

-Yo canto.

-Escucha, vamos dentro y hablamos tranquilamente.

Iban a entrar pero apareció un vampiro. Entre Sanji y Ace lo hicieron polvo. Dejando a Zeff alucinado.

-Uno de sus chicos- dijo el moreno.

-Seguro que me estaba vigilando...y a ti.

-Bueno, ya no puede contar mucho sobre nosotros.

-Sanji ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo Zeff del que se habían olvidado.

El rubio respiró hondo-abuelo, soy el cazavampiros.

Afortunadamente, mientras tanto, Nami despertaba, con Luffy inseparable a su lado. Y Robin, como había dicho Ace, estaba atada en una silla y sangrando por diversas heridas.

-Oye Nico, tengo que confesarte que estoy impresionado-dijo Crocodile- ¿cómo puedes aguantar?.

-Estoy cómoda-dijo con dificultad.

-Me alegro.

-Quiero...quiero hablar con Zoro. Le diré a el...como abrir el portal. Sólo a el.

Mandaron llamar al vampiro peliverde y les dejaron a solas.

-Zoro...-dijo la mujer. Veía con dificultad, porque un hilo de sangre le descendía por la frente y le caía sobre el ojo derecho.

El vampiro se agachó a su altura, y le limpió con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-Zoro ¿por qué?-evidentemente no era malo. La presencia de los otros vampiros le daban una ligera idea de lo que ocurría, y más, sabiendo la historia.

-Tenía que hacer que Sanji me odiara-justificó con pesar-me dieron la opción de matarlo ellos o hacerlo yo. Elegí hacerlo yo, pero obviamente, no soy capaz.

-Querías que Sanji te odiara...

-Para que me mate él.

-Seguro que está de camino, vendrá a impedir esta locura.

-Lo sé. Y siento el daño que le hice y a vosotros.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?.

-Confío en que Sanji llegue a tiempo para impedirme despertar a Acathla, pelearnos y...terminar con esto.

-Pero si Sanji te mata...ellos lo mataran-dijo la mujer.

-Lo creas o no, dudo que lo intenten. Su actual problema era que él y yo mantuviéramos una relación sentimental. Por ley prohibida. Vinieron por eso. Ace les dio el aviso. Si todo se termina, no les quedan asuntos pendientes aquí. No creo que les apetezca luchar contra Sanji, que ha demostrado ser diferente a los demás cazadores.

-Ya decía yo...después de todo lo que me contaste, que de la noche a la mañana dejaras de quererlo no me cabía en la cabeza.

-Eso nunca. Me estaba destrozando tratarlo como lo hice. Las cosas que le he dicho...y le he hecho. Pero si el amor nublara su mente, no sería capaz de acabar conmigo-sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón-por si todo acaba esta noche, necesito que le des esto a Sanji-dijo e introdujo el sobre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la mujer.

-¿Qué es?.

-La verdad. Quien soy. Lo que he hecho y el por qué- Robin le miró sorprendida-ahora necesito que me digas...cómo es el ritual, porque me lo preguntaran.

-¿Vas a llevarlo a cabo entonces?.

-Como te dije antes, confío en que Sanji llegue a tiempo.

-Y si no llega...tendrás que morir de todas formas-dijo la morena-porque para abrir el portal, debes usar tu sangre sobre la espada...y solo con tu sangre se volverá a cerrar el vórtice.

-Es el destino-dijo Zoro, y sonrió de medio lado.

En la casa de Sanji, después de hablar con su amiga pelinaranja por teléfono, fue a continuar la conversación con Ace, en el salón.

-Está bien ¿cual es el trato?.

-Tu me dejas tranquilo lo que me queda de vida y yo te ayudo a matar a Zoro, así de simple.

-¿Se refiere a tu novio?-preguntó Zeff.

-¿Quién mató a Tashigi?-Sanji ignoró la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Ni idea, pero Zoro no está solo. La Orden está en Going Merry..._mea culpa_.

-¿Son esos cuatro vampiros raritos?.

-Si, tú búrlate, pero juntos son letales.

-Vale, letales, apuntado. Sigue.

-Mira, solo cabe un trato y punto, yo por Zoro.

-Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que eres un cazavampiros?-seguía Zeff con lo suyo.

-De acuerdo, vuelve a la fábrica y asegúrate de que Robin está bien y prepárate para ayudarme cuando me lance al ataque, iré pronto- Ace iba a salir por la puerta, pero Sanji le lanzó una última advertencia-ah, si Robin muere, tú mueres-y el moreno se marchó.

-Es porque no he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo...-su abuelo se estaba auto culpando.

-Solo es el destino abuelo, soy el cazador. Acéptalo. No tengo tiempo para esto, me voy.

-¡Ya estoy harto con lo de no tengo tiempo!,¡o lo de tú no lo entenderías!. Soy tu abuelo y encontrarás tiempo para explicarme todo esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy el cazavampiros.

-¡Pues no quiero aceptarlo!.

-Abre los ojos abuelo. ¿Qué crees que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo?, las peleas, las situaciones extrañas. Después de quitar tantas manchas de sangre de mi ropa ¿sigues sin darte cuenta?.

-¡Pero ya se ha acabado!.

-No, no se ha acabado. ¡No acaba nunca!. ¿Crees que yo he elegido éste camino? ¿tienes idea de lo solitario que es esto? ¿y qué peligroso?. ¡Me encantaría estar arriba viendo la tele, o incluso estudiando!, ¡pero tengo que salvar el mundo!, otra vez.

-No, esto es una locura, necesitas ayuda- Zeff intentó acercarse a el.

-¡No estoy loco!, lo que necesito es que tu te tranquilices. Tengo que irme.

-No, no te permitiré salir de esta casa.

-No puedes detenerme.

-Claro que puedo-intentó sujetar a su nieto, pero este lo empujó y se acercó a la puerta-¡si sales por esa puerta no se te ocurra volver nunca!-sentenció.

Sanji le echó una última mirada y se marchó. Fue a la biblioteca, recogió la espada que Tashigi le había traído y partió a la fábrica.

Por el camino, le abordó Luffy.

-¡Luffy!.

-La caballería está aquí. No es más que un pobre chico asustado con una piedra, pero está aquí-el rubio le dio una estaca y tiró la piedra-esto es mejor.

-Tú no tienes que pelear. Ocúpate de sacar a Robin. Yo no podré protegerte, voy a estar muy ocupado.

Zoro comenzó el ritual.

-Acathla, mundatus sum, pro te necavi, sanguinem meum pro te effundam, quo me dignum, esse demonstram (_Yo estoy limpio, yo asesiné, mi sangre por ti derramaré, demostrando que soy digno_). Ahora Acathla, quedarás libre-añadió y se cortó en la mano con una daga. Brotando la sangre en ese mismo instante por la herida-y nosotros también.

Antes de que se acercara a la estatua del demonio, Sanji llegó y llamó la atención de los presentes, cortando de un tajo la cabeza de un vampiro con su espada.

-Hola cariño-dijo el rubio a Zoro.

-No tiene tiempo para ti-dijo Crocodile hastiado.

-Vais a morir muy pronto.

-Te crees muy fuerte ¿verdad?-dijo Alvida.

-Esto es demasiado para ti pequeño-dijo Boa.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a poder con nosotros?-cuestionó Doflamingo.

-No, no lo creo-dijo y en ese instante, Ace se abalanzó sobre Zoro y empezaron a pelearse.

Sanji acababa con todos los vampiros que se le cruzaban por delante.

Boa se lanzó sobre Ace para defender al peliverde. Y todo se estaba volviendo un caos. Luffy aprovechó la distracción para ir a por Robin.

-¡Ya me estoy hartando de este jueguecito!-bramó Crocodile dispuesto a acabar con Sanji de una vez por todas.

Zoro se levantó del suelo algo adolorido. Debía distraer a los vampiros, Doflamingo también iba a por el rubio. Tenía que centrar la atención de todos sobre el.

Por lo que, con la mano ensangrentada, cogió la empuñadura de la espada del pecho de Acathla y la sacó. Como predijo, todas las miradas fueron hacia el.

-¡Bien hecho Zoro!-gritó Alvida.

-Casi lo consigues Sanji-dijo el peliverde. Ahora ambos tenían espadas.

-Aún no he acabado.

-Mi amigo Acathla está a punto de despertarse. Vas a ir al infierno.

-Resérvame un sitio-y comenzó una reñida lucha de espadas.

La boca de Acathla cada vez se abría más. El vórtice se hacía más grande por momentos. Pronto empezaría a succionar.

-Bueno chicos-dijo Doflamingo- ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Zoro se encargará del cazavampiros y Acathla del resto de la humanidad.

-Si, dejemos que los amantes se diviertan solos por última vez-dijo Alvida- muera quien muera, ya no se nos necesita. Muerto el perro...se acabó la rabia.

Boa había dejado a Ace inconsciente en el suelo- Ace, eres un niño muy malo-dijo riéndose.

Y los cuatro se marcharon del lugar.

Cuando el peliverde se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, se detuvo y dejó caer la espada al suelo. Al lado de la escultura del demonio.

Sanji le miraba confuso.

-Mátame Sanji-dijo.

-¿Qué?...-brotó solo de sus labios. Mantenía la espada en posición de ataque, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto.

-Mátame, mi sangre abrió el vórtice, por lo que sólo mi sangre lo puede cerrar.

-Pero...¿a qué viene eso?-no sabía como reaccionar y bajó el arma.

-Pronto entenderás todo-respondió-me llena de alegría, que seas tú lo último que vea-añadió. Se acercó a el y lo besó con ternura-te quiero.

-Te quiero...-una lágrima caía de su ojo visible. Detrás del vampiro podía ver el vórtice abriéndose más y más. Tomó impulso y clavó la espada en el estómago de Zoro. Y así fue como el peliverde fue succionado por el vórtice y la estatua de Acathla volvió a la normalidad.

_Continuará..._


	13. Sueño

**Sueño**

Meses pasaron y nadie sabía nada de Sanji. Obviamente sabían que había salvado al mundo, pero no lo habían vuelto a ver desde el incidente con Acathla. Ni Zeff, al que carcomía la culpabilidad por las últimas palabras que le había dirigido. Ace campaba a sus anchas por la ciudad y Nami y Luffy mataban vampiros como buenamente podían, aunque muchos se les escapaban.

El rubio había estado subsistiendo como le era posible. Encontró un empleo como camarero en una cafetería algo cutre. Vivía de alquiler en un apartamento minúsculo. Y no pasaba un solo día en el que no pensara en Zoro.

Empezó el nuevo curso en el instituto Thousand Sunny. Y un par de días después, Sanji decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Cuando Zeff le abrió la puerta no hubo discusiones, ni enfrentamientos. Simplemente se abrazaron.

Decidió dar un paseo nocturno. Volver a caminar por los rincones de la ciudad que hacía tiempo que no veía y tal vez ir al Baratie para encontrarse con sus amigos, si es que estaban ahí. Mientras andaba, se encontró con alguien sospechoso, del que solo veía la espalda, pero que no le daba buena espina. Anduvo detrás de él, pero sin querer pisó una lata vacía que había en el suelo, llamando así la atención del sujeto.

Resultó ser Luffy, armado con una estaca, y varías cruces colgadas del cuello. Sanji le quitó la estaca sin dificultad.

El moreno le miró estupefacto durante unos instantes.

-¿No te han advertido nunca que no juegues con estacas?-reprendió en broma el rubio-es muy divertido, pero podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-No deberías acercarte a mi por detrás-aún estaba algo aturdido-dios San...-sonrió, pero después se sobresaltó, dado que un vampiro apareció de la nada.

Nami llegó a socorrer a su amigo. Y cuando Sanji mató al vampiro, por fin el trío pudo abrazarse.

Tanto Luffy como la pelinaranja obligaron al cazavampiros a ir a ver a Robin. Aunque el rubio no estaba muy convencido.

Los tres estaban parados frente a la puerta.

-Oye, tal vez sea muy tarde, deberíamos volver mañana-dijo Sanji-¿estará enfadada?.

-¿Enfadada?-cuestionó Luffy- ¿solo porque te marcharas abandonando tu puesto, a tus amigos y a tu abuelo y haya pasado las noches preocupada por ti?. Deberíamos quedarnos fuera-sugirió a su amiga.

El rubio llamó al timbre.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Robin le miraba como si estuviera viendo una alucinación.

-Fíjate, tu vigilada ha regresado-rompió el hielo el chico moreno-justo cuando estabas pensando cambiar de trabajo y hacerte panadera o...secretaria.

-Gracias Luffy- dijo la mujer y sonrió-bienvenido Sanji.

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, con el rubio en medio. Y Robin sentada frente a ellos.

-He llegado hace unas horas-explicaba el cazador-pero he ido a ver a mi abuelo antes.

-Si, claro ¿cómo lo has encontrado?-preguntó la vigilante.

-Bueno, todavía recordaba su dirección.

-Si, ya, quiero decir ¿cómo va todo entre los dos?-no pudo esperar la respuesta, porque la tetera la reclamaba en la cocina.

-¿Dónde has estado?¿te fuiste a Bermudas?-preguntó Luffy.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer yo en Bermudas?

-Creo que la contestación a eso es obvia...ver mudas-rió de su propio chiste.

Robin, feliz, les escuchaba desde la cocina. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Volvió a la sala con una bandeja con té y galletas.

-¿Has estado viviendo en una caja de cartón o qué?-siguió el moreno mientras cogía una galleta.

-Es una...larga historia.

-Pues sáltate la parte conmovedora sobre ayudar a los ancianos a salvar la granja y ve directo al grano.

-Tal vez Sanji necesite algo de tiempo para adaptarse antes de ser interrogado sobre sus actividades-dijo Robin.

-Eso mismo.

-Es justo-dijo Luffy- nosotros nos ocuparemos de la caza mientras tú te adaptas. Ya somos unos profesionales.

-Ya lo he visto, parecíais auténticos agentes...-ironizó el rubio.

-Pero hemos mejorado, hemos cazado nueve de diez-dijo Nami orgullosa.

-Han sido seis-aclaró Luffy.

-Seis de diez-corrigió la chica.

-Es igual, aún tenemos algún muerto vivo por ahí.

-¿Ace?

-Ese vampiro sobrepasa nuestras cualidades-dijo apenada Nami- sabemos que vive en un mausoleo del cementerio, pero...

-Tendré que dejarle las cosas claras. Si quiere estar en mi ciudad, deberá acatar ciertas normas. Y yo tendré que volver a mi vida normal, las clases y demás-suspiró.

Llegó la hora de volver a casa. Luffy y Nami se marcharon, pero Robin debía darle algo al rubio. Algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo entregarle.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Sanji mientras cogía un sobre que le entregaba su vigilante.

-Una carta...de Zoro-el ojo azul le miró con sorpresa y algo de temor-me la dio para ti, si las cosas salían...bueno, como salieron.

No la abrió. No la abrió hasta que no llegó a su casa, cerró con pestillo la puerta de su dormitorio y temblando se sentó en un borde de la cama.

El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro. Sus dedos apretaban tanto la carta, que había arrugado el sobre.

Lo abrió con lentitud y desdobló el papel que contenía.

_Mi amado Sanji:_

_ Sé que soy un cobarde por contarte esto a través de una carta, pero para ser francos, no me atrevía a hacerlo cara a cara. Ciertamente, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, ni quería que cometieras alguna locura que pudiera apartarte de mi lado._

_ En primer lugar, te pido disculpas. Por mi comportamiento, por las cosas que te he dicho, te he hecho, y quizás después de escribir esto, te haga. Me he visto obligado por las circunstancias. La Orden ha venido y me han mandado matarte, algo que yo jamás osaría hacer voluntariamente. Por eso mi comportamiento, para que me odiaras, y si estás leyendo esto, para que me mataras sin remordimientos._

_ Te amo Sanji, más de lo que jamás nadie amó a otra persona. _

_ Y aquí va mi explicación..._

_ Antes de que me conocieras Sanji, yo ya te conocía. Lo creas o no. Hace más de cuatrocientos años, tu ya eras el amor de mi vida. Nos amábamos, pero tu eras un humano corriente y La Orden, acabó contigo._

_ Por siglos vagué añorándote, hasta que la fortuna me sonrió y volví a encontrarte. Tú solo eras un niño. Un adolescente rebelde, que asustado, mataba a sus primeros vampiros en el cementerio. Te seguí a Going Merry cuando te mudaste por meterte en tantos líos, y te seguía allá donde ibas, hasta que me descubriste y me golpeaste en aquel callejón._

_ La cruz de plata que te regalé, es tuya. Siempre ha sido tuya. Yo solo te la devolví con varios siglos de retraso._

_ Aún con todo Sanji, no creas ni por un segundo, que mi amor por ti son los restos de un amor antaño vivido. Yo morí contigo el día que te asesinaron delante de mis ojos, y volví a la vida cuando te reencontré. Y has hecho que cada día te ame más y más, algo que nunca pensé posible._

_ Mi deseo siempre ha sido y será que seas feliz Sanji, aún si yo no estoy en tu vida. Eres fuerte, obstinado y muy luchador. Confío en que llegarás lejos. Pero se precavido. No te alejes de tus amigos ni de tu abuelo, porque ellos te dan la fuerza que necesitas para enfrentarte a los peligros que te deparará este mundo._

_ Estoy eternamente agradecido por haberte conocido. Porque te hayas cruzado en mi camino y por haberte amado tanto._

_ Yo solo puedo pensar en ti, mi amor inmortal...siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro._

_ Zoro_

El rubio releyó la carta un par de veces más con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, al menos el ojo visible, lo tenía hinchado. Dio un mordisco a una tostada untada de mantequilla, más bien por compromiso a su abuelo y se marchó. Era sábado y solo tenía una cosa que hacer aprovechando que era de día.

No fue difícil encontrar el mausoleo que ocupaba Ace. Empujó la pesada puerta y entró. El aire interior era muy frío y húmedo. Un par de antorchas en la pared iluminaban el sitio y había una lápida de piedra en medio de la pequeña sala con la tapa desencajada. También un pequeño sofá color burdeos, en bastante mal estado cerca de un rincón y algunas botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo. En definitiva, Ace era un vampiro de lo más atípico.

-Veo que has vuelto...-la voz del moreno resonó con eco, dado el escaso mobiliario. Por fin se dejó ver, saliendo de dentro de la lápida, que parecía llevar a una planta baja.

-Si, se te acabó la tontería.

-¿De qué hablas?-se encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios.

-De que si vuelves a matar a cualquier humano, te mataré...y sin miramientos.

-No eres el dueño de la ciudad-dijo Ace. Sanji, se acercó a el, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la colilla cayó al suelo.

-Avisado quedas.

Nami, por su parte, estaba en casa de Robin.

Ambas estaban en el salón, sentadas en el sofá.

-Así que ya Sanji lo sabe todo...

-Supongo que si, anoche le dí la carta.

-Debe haber sido muy duro para él. Después de lo que pasó...saber que no era malo a pesar de todo.

-Creo que lo mejor será no decirle que nosotras lo sabíamos todo. Podría molestarse y mucho.

-Pero Zoro nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada-se excusó Nami.

-Ya...

-Quizás algún hechizo le ayude a superar...

-¿Todavía sigues jugando con eso?-Robin parecía molesta de repente.

-No juego. Hay algunas cosas que consigo hacer. Puedo levitar lápices con la mente, encender la tele...

-Y provocaste un apagón en toda tu calle.

-Eso fue un accidente-la chica más joven se avergonzó.

-Olvídate de la magia Nami.

-No puedo...-se sonrojó-anoche...solo quería que Sanji se sintiera bien, que estuviera a gusto de nuevo y olvidara el porque se marchó de aquí. Hice un pequeño conjuro de voluntad. Solo quería ayudar.

-La magia no siempre es buena aliada Nami. Debes dejar que Sanji lo supere por si mismo.

-Bueno, da igual. No ha dado resultado.

-¿Has visto a Sanji?

-No, pero lo supongo, porque las demás cosas que deseé no se cumplían-dijo afectada.

-Nami, algún día puede que seas una gran bruja, créeme, pero veo que te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera y es peligroso.

-Tu no ves nada-ahora la molesta era la pelinaranja- lo hice por un amigo-añadió y se marchó.

E inexplicablemente, Robin empezó a ver con dificultad.

Luffy abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud. Llevaba un pijama rojo que le quedaba tres tallas más grande.

-Nami...-dijo en cuanto vio quién había llamado a su puerta. Bostezó y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Has visto a Sanji?, acabo de estar en su casa pero Zeff me dijo que salió temprano.

-No. Estará con Robin.

-No, vengo de su casa.

-Entonces no sé...tal vez haya ido a ver a Ace para dejarle las cosas claras.

-Odio a ese vampiro-la chica seguía molesta con la morena, y empezaba a pagarlo con todo el mundo- Sanji volvió ayer y lo primero que hace es ir a ver a ese psicópata. Debería estar con nosotros que somos sus amigos.

-Creía que el celoso era yo- Luffy rió.

-No estoy celosa, por mi como si Sanji y Ace se casan-añadió y entró en la casa de su amigo.

En el mausoleo, entonces sucedió algo.

Sanji iba a salir por la puerta, cuando la mano de Ace en su muñeca le detuvo. Al girarse a mirarle, éste había hincado una rodilla en el suelo.

-Sanji ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-No sé que decir...es tan repentino-dijo un sonrojado rubio.

-Di que si y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El más joven parecía al borde del llanto-oh Ace, pues claro que si-añadió, se lanzó a sus brazos y se besaron.

Luffy se había vestido más decente y él y su mejor amiga salieron a dar una vuelta.

-¿Vamos al cementerio?, puede que pillemos a Sanji por allí-dijo el moreno.

-¿Y si no está?, Ace nos matará a ambos.

-No lo creo, ya el cazavampiros ha vuelto a la ciudad y además, mira-dijo y señaló al radiante sol que les iluminaba.

El cementerio a plena luz del día no imponía tanto como en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se acercaron a la cripta del vampiro, no se atreverían a entrar, pero pegaron las orejas en la puerta. Y como en la lejanía, les llegaban las reconocibles voces del rubio y el vampiro.

-Hay tanto que decidir-dijo Sanji- la ceremonia, los invitados, el banquete...

-Bueno que quede claro que no nos casaremos por la iglesia-oyeron decir al otro.

Ambos amigos se miraron asustados y abrieron la puerta.

El panorama era de lo más inesperado.

Ace, sentado en el sofá y Sanji, sentado sobre él, le daba cortos besos en el cuello.

-Pues una ceremonia civil en el parque-siguió el rubio y juguetón le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al otro-bajo los árboles.

-Voy a comerme esos labios-dijo Ace, que iba a besar al otro.

-¡Por favor no!-el gritó de Luffy resonó más fuerte por el eco.

Nami estaba violácea, como si fuera a vomitar.

-¿Qué hacéis?-siguió el moreno.

Por fin pareció que la pareja había reparado en su presencia-¡chicos!-dijo Sanji contento- Ace y yo vamos a casarnos, estábamos hablando de los preparativos, porque queremos que sea cuanto antes.

-¿Casaros?¿cómo?¿qué?¿cómo?-Luffy dio varios pasos hacia atrás, como intentando escapar de aquella pesadilla.

-¡Sanji!¿te has vuelto loco?, es Ace- Nami seguía asqueada.

-¡Nami!-chilló Luffy entonces-¡esto es culpa tuya!, dijiste que por ti como si se casaban ¿qué has hecho?.

Ella cayó en la cuenta-mi hechizo de la voluntad...pero no funcionaba.

-¿Hechizo?¿de qué estáis hablando?, yo no estoy bajo ningún hechizo-dijo Sanji molesto.

-No, claro, te casas con Ace porque estáis hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Luffy con sarcasmo.

-Tachado de la lista de invitados-dijo el vampiro.

-Maldita sea...Robin tenía razón. Tengo que ir a verla y que me ayude a encontrar el contrahechizo.

Fueron a la casa de la vigilante, pero ésta fue incapaz de abrirles la puerta. Estaba completamente ciega.

Nami rebuscó entre los libros, y por fin encontró lo que debía recitar para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

En el sillón de la cripta, Sanji y Ace seguían con sus arrumacos y besos. Hasta que por fin, las aguas volvieron a su cauce.

El rubio y el moreno se estaban besando, cuando de sopetón se detuvieron.

Sanji dio tal respingo que cayó al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en el trasero. Ace lo miraba con los ojos desencajados.

-Ugh- el rubio se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de limpiársela y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Puaj- dijo Ace, que pasaba la lengua por la manga de su abrigo-maldito cazavampiros.

Nami se pasó una semana haciéndoles galletas con trocitos de chocolate a Robin y a Sanji por la culpabilidad que le invadía. Robin, que ese curso no sería bibliotecaria, decidió alquilar un local y montar una tienda de artículos de magia. Una noche, cuando el rubio llegó a casa, se encontró a su abuelo en el suelo de la cocina. Tras hacerle varias pruebas en el hospital, pudo volver a casa pero debía mantenerlo entre algodones. Y Ace se había tenido que pasar a la dieta animal, alimentándose de sangre de las carnicerías y se escapaba al vertedero en busca de cosas con las que decorar su 'vivienda'. Pero por lo general, todo era normal en Going Merry, al menos todo lo normal que se podía.

Era tal el desprecio que Ace sentía por Sanji, que se había agenciado incluso un maniquí de hombre y lo había hecho parecerse al rubio, solo para desahogarse dándole palizas. Sanji se pasaba de vez en cuando por su cripta para controlarle y porque no, también para darle algún que otro golpe que le mantuviera a raya.

Aunque lo que Ace creía que era odio...

Sanji fue a verlo como de costumbre. Dio dos fuertes golpes en la puerta y entró sin la menor dificultad. Ace ya le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, y se levantó a recibirle-has tardado ¿has estado en la peluquería?-le dijo mofándose.

-Solo vengo a comprobar que tu vida sigue siendo una miseria-dijo y sacó una estaca que llevaba escondida en la parte trasera del pantalón. Con lentitud y la estaca en alto, se acercó al moreno-eres un asesino, tendría que matarte y librarme de ti.

-Pues venga- Ace le miraba con furia en los ojos-hazlo de una vez-el rubio parecía consternado de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Acaba con mi tormento. El verte todos los días, en todas partes, a cada sitio que voy. Elimíname de una vez del mundo en que tú estás-sentenció, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Dejando su pálido torso al descubierto- mátame.

Sanji se lanzó, pero detuvo la estaca a escasos centímetros del pecho del otro. Ace, sin pensarlo, cogió al más joven de los hombros, lo atrajo más hacia si, y le besó con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos, el rubio se apartó y se llevó una mano a los labios. Sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ace también parecía confuso.

Pero Sanji volvió ha acercarse a él, lentamente. Situó las manos en la nuca del vampiro y lo besó de nuevo, con pasión.

-Ace...te deseo-dijo el rubio al tiempo que el otro besaba salvajemente su cuello.

-Sanji te quiero...

Ace abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Estaba en su cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

-Que horror-dijo para si mismo-por favor...no.

_Continuará..._


	14. Amor

**Amor**

Sanji salió de caza a altas horas de la noche. La víctima, un robusto vampiro con aspecto de motero al que mató en los alrededores de una fábrica. Y antes de marcharse, en el suelo encontró una pequeña esfera que irradiaba una brillante luz ámbar.

A la mañana siguiente, era la inauguración de la _Magic Ohara_, la tienda esotérica de Robin. Todos evidentemente, debían ir para apoyarle. El rubio fue el primero en llegar, pero la única persona que había en el local, era su vigilante. La morena llevaba una túnica violeta de maga, además de un sombrero picudo a juego.

En cuanto vio llegar a su cazavampiros, se quitó ambas prendas, quedando con su ropa normal. Decepcionada.

-La tienda ha quedado genial-dijo Sanji echando un vistazo alrededor-¿cuándo abres al público?

-Desde las nueve de ésta mañana. No pasa nada, éste sitio me da buenas vibraciones. La magia tiene un mercado pequeño, pero...en fin, ya veremos. Going Merry...monstruos, oferta y demanda, dentro de poco la cola llegará a la esquina.

-Si, ganarás mucho. Te harás rica-dijo el chico mirándose la mano.

-Te noto distraído...

-Es que mi abuelo sigue enfermo y no se sabe qué tiene.

-¿Está recibiendo atención médica?

-Si, tenemos un equipo de especialistas trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día, pero nada.

-Lo siento, aunque ya sabes que tiempo y paciencia son las dos cosas que...

La campanita que había sobre la puerta de la entrada resonó, y vieron llegar a Nami.

-Robin ¿y tu sombrero y tu capa?-dijo ella feliz.

-Aprovecharé que estás aquí y os comunico que tengo que enseñaros una cosa a las dos-del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, el rubio sacó la esfera que había encontrado la noche anterior-me interesa vuestra opinión ¿qué es esto?

Nami se acercó y Robin se colocó sus gafas.

-Parece algo paranormal-dijo la mujer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestionó la pelinaranja.

-Porque brilla mucho.

-Lo encontré patrullando.

-Déjamela, investigaré y te avisaré si descubro algo-dijo Robin.

Ya por la noche, Sanji recibió una llamada telefónica de su vigilante.

-Sanji- la mujer debía hablar alto, porque al parecer, la tienda se había llenado de clientes-hemos descubierto más de lo que esperábamos acerca de la bola. Se llama Miedo de Dagon y tiene una antigüedad de muchos siglos.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Es un artilugio protector. Utilizado para ahuyentar al mal primigenio.

-¿Y sabes qué aspecto toma ese mal?

-Desgraciadamente no. Ahí la información se vuelve vaga. Todo lo que hemos sido capaces de descubrir de momento, es que el Miedo de Dagon fue creada para repeler a lo innombrable.

-Voy a ir a la fábrica donde la encontré. Quien la dejara allí, tiene la respuesta.

-Sanji, ten cuidado. Lo innombrable son objetos dignos de gran adoración o de gran temor. O ambas cosas-añadió antes de que el rubio le colgara.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera, se sintió extraño, como si alguien le estuviera observando. Y detrás de un árbol frente a su casa, lo encontró y lo sacó de su escondite.

Ace.

Éste llevaba una colilla a medio fumar en los labios.

-Ace...

-Hola Sanji-dijo nervioso y tiró el cigarrillo.

El rubio suspiró-no te tomes esto a mal-dijo y le pegó al otro un puñetazo en la nariz-¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues...

-En cinco palabras o menos-sentenció.

-Dando un pequeño paseo capullo-dijo mientras iba enumerando cada palabra con los dedos.

-Por la noche y cerca de mi casa...nadie tiene tiempo para eso.

-Porque tu lo digas. Dejando las percepciones subjetivas a un lado, resulta que tu casa se encuentra entre unas...partes y otras partes de esta ciudad. Pasaría por aquí durante el día, pero no me apetece acabar convertido en llamas.

Por fin parecía convencido-muy bien, puedes irte, no te haré nada.

-Un momento-el vampiro le detuvo y el chico le miró con los brazos en jarras-¿es que no me vas a matar?, uhhh. Otra vez con tus típicas amenazas de cara a la galería. Eres tan original. Casualmente pasaba por aquí, ¿satisfecho?. Si, espero que lo estés-hizo como que se iba, pero volvió a encarar al otro-porque necesitas alguna satisfacción en la vida aparte de defender tu territorio-añadió señalando la casa del rubio-y...y nunca me has gustado nada...y tienes un pelo ridículo-se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sanji, confuso, miró al suelo. Justo donde había encontrado al vampiro escondido, y vio que habían unas diez colillas fumadas. Como si el que las fumó, hubiera pasado allí un tiempo considerable.

Lo ignoró y fue a la fábrica. Anduvo por ella hasta que encontró a un hombre en bastante mal estado y sentado en una silla. Parecía un monje. Le desató las manos atadas en la espalda.

-Hola ¿es tuyo el Miedo de Dagon?, tranquilo, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-ahora trataba de desatarle los pies, y a su espalda, una mujer, de largos cabellos rosados, tres piercings bajo el ojo derecho, voluminosos pechos, alta y delgada, se acercaba-tengo experiencia en estas situaciones y sobretodo, no soy estúpido-dijo al tiempo que se encaraba con la mujer y con fuerza la agarraba del cuello.

La mujer se soltó del agarre con facilidad y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte, que lo lanzó contra una pared en la otra punta de la habitación. Incluso rompiéndola.

Sanji, estupefacto y adolorido se levantó del suelo-¿estás seguro de lo último?-preguntó la mujer, altiva.

En la tienda de magia, Robin y Nami estaban cansadísimas, sentadas en un par de sillas. Cuando la última clienta se marchó.

-Por favor, que alguien arranque esa dichosa campanita de la puerta-dijo la mujer agotada.

-¿Hay que moverse para eso?-preguntó Nami en las mismas condiciones-porque no me noto los pies.

-Se han acabado las bolas de cristal, se han puesto de moda- Luffy estaba en el mostrador, alrededor de la caja registradora. Parecía que estuviera contando el dinero-haremos un pedido y subiremos el diez por ciento. Mejor un quince.

-Luffy...¿te interesa un trabajo a media jornada?-cuestionó la vigilante.

-Claro.

-Bien, hablaremos de la tienda mañana.

-De acuerdo...jefa.

La pelea seguía, y Sanji llevaba las de perder. Aquella mujer era endemoniadamente fuerte. Las paredes estaban ya llenas de grietas de tantas veces que lo había lanzado contra ellas.

Ella le agarró por el cuello-me he dado cuenta de que tienes superpoderes. Eso me gusta, ¿sabes volar?-añadió y volvió a lanzarlo por los aires.

Estaba claro que no podía con ella. Cogió al monje y se lanzó con el por una ventana.

-¡Eh deja a mi querido monje!¡tiene mi llave!-fue lo último que oyó decir a la mujer, que acto seguido, quedó sepultada por el edificio.

El monje apenas y podía caminar, a pesar de que Sanji cargaba con él cuanto le era posible. Así que no pudieron llegar muy lejos. Cerca de una valla, se dejó caer.

El hombre miró a Sanji por primera vez en toda la noche y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial-mi viaje ha concluido...-dijo con voz rasgada. Sangraba por varias heridas y su ropa estaba hecha jirones.

-Ni pensarlo, tienes que seguir andando- Sanji intentó alzarlo, pero el otro se lo impidió.

-La llave...tienes que tener cuidado, no puedes dejar que se apodere de ti. Si lo descubre...

-Vale, la llave, encontraremos esa dichosa llave, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Muchos más morirán. Debes estar a salvo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres la llave.

-¿La llave de qué?

-De un pórtico...mis hermanos y yo te convertimos en la llave, está en tu interior, es energía mística. Para que estuviera a salvo. Pero la abominación nos encontró-dijo refiriéndose a la mujer que habían dejado en la fábrica-eres fuerte, nadie puede hacerte daño, salvo ella. No dejes que sepa lo que eres o irá a por ti...-fue lo último que dijo antes de morir.

Evidentemente, se lo contó a Robin en el salón de su casa.

-No sé qué decir-dijo la mujer que llevaba puesto un camisón y una bata de seda.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Se lo dirás a los otros?

-No, cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

-Pero si eres una llave ¿qué se supone que abres?

-No lo sé. Él dijo un pórtico.

-¿Un pórtico a dónde?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que esa chiflada peligrosa me quiere. Obviamente no sabía que esa llave era yo...no quiero imaginar lo que podría hacer si lo descubre.

-Tenemos que averiguar quién es esa mujer. Si viene a por ti...

-Vendrá. Pero para ella yo debo ser solo el cazavampiros.

Sanji volvió a su casa. En la planta de arriba había luz, y se encontró a su abuelo en el dormitorio, preparando una pequeña maleta.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Confiaba en poder superarlo, pero...el _no es nada_ que he soportado últimamente, puede que si sea algo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Voy a pasar la noche en el hospital, en observación. Me harán un escáner- Sanji puso cara de pánico y su abuelo intentó calmarlo-solo será una noche y me han dicho que aunque encuentren algo no estará muy avanzado si no lo han visto antes. No va a pasarme nada.

-Estoy seguro-dijo el rubio reuniendo fuerzas de donde podía, para no echarse a llorar como un bebé frente a su abuelo.

Bajó a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera. Sentándose en el porche con ambas piernas encogidas y abrazadas. Empezó a llorar, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

De entre los arbustos, apareció Ace.

-¿A qué vienes ahora?-preguntó el rubio alzando el rostro, puesto que le había escuchado llegar.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo al percatarse de las lágrimas en la mejilla del otro.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Puedo yo hacer algo?-silencio. Por lo que se sentó a su lado guardando una prudente distancia y le dio un par de suaves palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

Y se quedaron allí. Sin decir una palabra más.

Tocaba pasar el día entero en el hospital. En la sala de espera, hasta que terminaran de examinar a su abuelo. Luffy había ido en busca de donuts y café para desayunar, y de paso, fue a casa de Sanji a buscar un par de prendas de ropa por si al rubio le tocaba pasar la noche junto a Zeff. Pero al llegar a su casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Entró. En el suelo había una mullida manta verde, al pie de las escaleras. Escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba y subió silencioso.

En el dormitorio de Sanji vio al intruso. Ace. Al que pilló oliendo una camisa del cazavampiros y ni se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó sacando al otro de su ensimismamiento.

Ace se giró y trataba de esconder la camisa tras su espalda-¿quién?¿yo?, estaba...¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Buscar ropa del chico que te matará si se entera de que has estado en su habitación.

-¿Ah si?, pues...yo también.

-¿Buscabas ropa de Sanji?

-No.

-Estabas oliendo su camisa.

-No...bueno si, si. Es verdad. Es un hábito normal depredador. Conocer el olor del enemigo para abrir el apetito. Si-hizo un ovillo la camisa y volvió a llevársela a la nariz-que olor, el almizcle del cazador es amargo y perjudicial-añadió fingiendo rabia y sin apartarla de sus fosas nasales. Hasta que Luffy se la arrancó de las manos.

-Fuera-dijo a la vez que lo cogía de la solapa del abrigo y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Pero Ace aprovechó y cogió una camisa celeste que reposaba sobre una mesita junto a la puerta.

-Estás dañando el cuero-se quejaba el vampiro mientras bajaban las escaleras-oye, al cazador no le importará que haya estado aquí-dijo ya en el recibidor.

-Ya ¿qué importancia tiene el olfateo de ropa entre enemigos?

-No somos enemigos. Hemos trabajado juntos.

-Es que sois amigos íntimos ¿verdad?-Luffy se cruzó de brazos ante semejante estupidez.

-Si.

-Muy bueno-fingió reír-cuéntame otro.

-A ver qué te parece éste. Ha recurrido a los conjuros de su amiguita para rehuir a los vampiros de su casa ¿sabes por qué no ha borrado nunca mi nombre de la lista de invitados?

-Porque eres inofensivo. Le tienes miedo y mientras él ande por aquí, no harás daño ni a una mosca.

-Oh si, claro. Supongo que será por eso. Al menos yo tengo una actitud ¿pero tú qué tienes?¿una mirada penetrante?. Entérate mocoso, Sanji tiene un tipo y tu no encajas en el. Le gustamos los peligrosos, los duros. No significa que no le gustes, pero lo siento, no eres lo bastante sombrío.

-¿Le gustamos?¿acabas de decir le gustamos?-abrió la puerta enfadado y le empujó a plena luz del día, con la efímera protección de techo del porche-entérate tú, no permitiré que otro chupasangre se acerque a Sanji. No sabes nada de él, nada. Yo sé lo que necesita.

-¡Déjame entrar cabrón, me estoy quemando!

Luffy le lanzó la manta. Cerrando después con un portazo.

Encuentran una sombra en el cerebro de Zeff y van a operarle esa misma tarde para saber lo que es. Mientras, Nami y Robin siguen intentando averiguar quien es la mujer que atacó al rubio, pero es complicado porque no saben qué o quién es.

Su abuelo resulta que tiene un tumor cerebral. Y eso a Sanji le hace polvo. Ni duda cabe, que no se separaría de él, y los que debían salir de caza serían sus amigos. Por la noche, aprovechando que su abuelo duerme, Sanji va a su casa a asearse. Pero al entrar, pilla a Ace saliendo de su sótano.

-Ace.

-Si...oye, ¿has oído un ruido?

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú en mi casa?

-Bueno...no tengo escapatoria.-admitió-tu sótano está lleno de basura, y yo necesito basura para mi cripta.

-¿Me estabas robando?

-Pues si, no puedo ponerme a trabajar en una heladería-dijo mientras se guardaba algo en el bolsillo con disimulo.

-Eh ¿son fotografías mías?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que te acabas de guardar en el bolsillo.

-Es mi tabaco-dijo sacando una cajetilla casi vacía y enseñándosela al rubio.

-Fuera de mi casa-decidió pasar del invitado no deseado y subir a su dormitorio.

-Tsk como si yo quisiera estar aquí. Solo vengo porque es la única en la que puedo entrar.

-Me da igual Ace, haz lo que quieras-dijo desganado.

-¿Cómo está Zeff?-preguntó al pie de las escaleras deteniendo los pasos del otro.

-Se muere y yo no puedo evitarlo.

Llega el momento. A su abuelo le operan para extirparle el tumor por fin. Y afortunadamente, y tras lo que parecían interminables horas, todo sale bien. Zeff debe quedarse en recuperación en el hospital, pero Sanji va a casa a dormir.

En mitad de la noche, cierto vampiro se cuela en su habitación por la ventana.

-Cada vez que apareces así, pones en peligro tus partes ¿lo sabías?-Sanji se enfadó por la intromisión. El único vampiro que tenía derecho a colarse por su ventana y despertarlo era Zoro.

-He venido por una buena razón-apenas podía ver la cara del vampiro en las sombras de la noche-y como siempre con el fin de ayudarte ¿estás desnudo?-la voz se le quebró al hacer la pregunta.

El rubio estaba en ropa interior, pero solo se le veía el torso desnudo puesto que lo demás estaba tapado con la manta.

-Vete.

-No, enserio, no pregunto si estás desnudo, sino...

-Desaparece o te convierto en eunuco-su enfado aumentaba por momentos.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Algo que tienes que ver y erradicar. Date prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo- Sanji finalmente aceptaba su propuesta y le hizo un gesto con la mirada para que se diera la vuelta-por favor...-rió-como si me importara-se giró, pero estaba claro que se moría por volverse y ver al otro.

El rubio se vistió y salió con el vampiro. Resulta que lo que Ace quería mostrarle era un nido de vampiros al que la gente iba a dejarse morder por simple placer. Obviamente, acabó con todos los vampiros y expulsó a los humanos que a sus ojos, estaban enfermos por dejarse hacer algo así.

Por la mañana, fue el vampiro moreno el que recibió visita. Luffy.

-Ya sé lo que hiciste anoche, bravo-dijo el chico aplaudiendo nada más entrar por la puerta-no creas que no sé lo que te pasa. Llevarle a un sitio donde matar a los tuyos...¿estás de nuestra parte ahora?. Aléjate de él.

Ace estaba sentado en su sillón, con una botella de vino en la mano y le miraba serio.

Se empezó a reír- pobrecito. Estás acojonado ¿eh?. Te aterra que me pueda poner tu chico...bueno, el chico de Zoro.

-¿Eso es verdad?¿te pone?-la cosa se había puesto tensa. Luffy se acercó al vampiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno...si. Ese no es tu problema. Aunque yo no estuviera en la película, no podrías retenerlo. No eres su novio.

-Cierra la boca.

-Ese chico necesita que su hombre sea un monstruo y esa no es tu naturaleza. Por muy perverso que intentes volverte-añadió y dio un sorbo a la botella.

-¿Crees que tienes posibilidades con él?

-No, pero tengo derecho a intentarlo. Por si acaso. Zoro ya no está...y dudo que vuelva a reclamar lo que era suyo.

-No te dejará tocarle. Sanji te detesta-el vampiro le lanzó la botella para que bebiera y el chico se sentó en la lápida de piedra y bebió.

-Algunas veces te envidio tanto que me asfixio-dijo Ace mirándole-y otras pienso que mi posición es mejor. Estar cerca de él y no poseerlo...estar solo incluso cuando lo abrazas...sentirlo cerca de ti...su olor...No, tu posición es mejor.

-Si...yo soy el afortunado, al que nunca verá como a él- Luffy volvió a beber-nunca nos verá como a él-añadió y lanzó la botella a su legítimo dueño.

Las cosas parecían volver a la calma en cuanto a su familia, puesto que a su abuelo le dieron el alta y volvió a casa. Así que Sanji se unió a sus amigos en la búsqueda de información sobre la mujer misteriosa. Habían convertido la tienda de magia en su centro de investigación. Tenían libros por todas partes y echaban una mano a Robin cuando los clientes eran más de la cuenta.

Tras innumerables libros y más información irrelevante de la que podían asimilar. Decidió volver a casa. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con su abuelo, se encontró a la pelirrosa.

-¿Un día duro pequeño?-la mujer estaba en el salón de su casa, tranquila.

El rubio se asustó, porque no la esperaba.

-Así que...aquí es donde el cazador come-dijo paseándose por la sala-duerme y ve la televisión. Adorable estampa-dijo cogiendo una foto del chico con su abuelo-no la soporto-volvió a ponerla en su sitio y se sentó en el sofá-personalmente, necesito más espacio, pero para ti es estupendo. Es pintoresco y...-el rubio iba a golpearla con el atizador de la chimenea, pero la mujer se percató- Sanji...si quisiera pelear lo sabrías, porque estarías muerto. Así que se buen niño-rió y le quitó el objeto de las manos sin resistencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La llave-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿para qué crees que he venido?, tú sabes donde está. Estoy segura.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Si sigues con vida es por esa razón. En el mundo de los vampiros eres un pequeño rey, pero para mi, eres un insecto. Tendrías que arrodillarte y adorarme. Pero no, te parece maravilloso tener la fuerza de un cazador, ser más fuerte que los humanos. Yo podría quitarte la vida con la facilidad con la que me corto una uña, pero necesito la llave. Mataré a tu abuelo, y a tus amigos, y te obligaré a presenciarlo-sentenció con frialdad-dame la llave. Si no la tienes, sabes dónde está-se levantó y se puso frente a el-esta es la única vez que voy a pedírtelo. La próxima vez, alguien a quien amas morirá horriblemente. No puedes vencerme. No puedes frenarme-añadió y se fue.

-¿Quién es esa?-preguntó su abuelo, apareciendo por una puerta contigua.

-Haz el equipaje-dijo Sanji sin titubeos.

Ace estaba en su cripta durmiendo sobre la fría lápida de piedra, cuando sobresaltado se despertó. Sanji estaba de pie, cerca. Real. El vampiro se levantó de un brinco.

-Oh, es el cazador-dijo con fingida sorpresa-me había preocupado-entonces vio que no estaba solo. Zeff permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta-¿a qué se debe la visita familiar?

-Necesito tu ayuda-el rubio se acercó a el y habló en voz baja.

-Genial y yo tu dinerito.

-Hablo enserio. Tienes que cuidar de él-se refería a su abuelo.

-Bueno, me parece una gran responsabilidad así de golpe y porrazo. ¿Qué pasa cazador?¿no estás al cien por cien?

-Dame una respuesta ahora. Si o no. Eres la única persona que puede protegerlo.

-De acuerdo-no tenía que pensarlo demasiado-señor, adelante-le dijo a Zeff- hay sangre fresca en la nevera.

-¿Quieres decir sangre de verdad?-el hombre estaba impresionado, pero no parecía tener miedo-me parece algo asqueroso.

-Volveré pronto. No salgas de aquí-dijo el rubio a su abuelo y volvió a donde estaba el moreno-voy a hacerte una advertencia...

-Ya, ya. Si le ocurre algo te clavaré una estaca en el corazón-dijo intentando imitar la voz del otro- lánzame otra amenaza de vez en cuando. Esa ya está gastada.

Sanji se fue y se produjo un silencio incómodo, que Zeff rompió.

-Me encanta...como ha decorado este sitio.

-No rompa nada, y no haga mucho ruido. Van a emitir _Pasiones_-volvió a su sofá y encendió la tele.

-¿Pasiones?, me enganché en el hospital-el anciano parecía emocionado y se acercó al vampiro-¿cree que Tina ha muerto realmente?

-No, no. Seguro que es una broma. No puede morir, es un encanto de chica.

Y ambos se quedaron viendo la televisión como si nada.

Volvió a la tienda. Siguieron leyendo un libro tras otro. Hasta que, en uno de sendas páginas, Sanji dio con la misteriosa mujer. Jewelry Bonney. No se trataba de un demonio cualquiera. Se trataba de una diosa.

Con todo el lío, eran conscientes de que se acercaba el cumpleaños del cazavampiros, y sus amigos quieren hacerle una fiesta. Pero el rubio no está de acuerdo.

Sigue dándole vueltas al asunto de la diosa asesina.

-Lo que necesitas es una fiesta por tu cumpleaños- Nami no se daba por vencida-con regalos, sombreros extravagantes y velas de esas que no se apagan. Espera...a mi esas velas me daban miedo...¡No se cumplen dieciocho años todos los días!

-Yo no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para romper una piñata. Tengo a Ace al cuidado de mi abuelo y esa Jewelry anda por quién sabe donde. Necesitamos concentrarnos si queremos frenarla.

-Nos estamos enfrentando a un dios-dijo Luffy-un dios más poderoso que tu.

-Bueno, ya sabéis lo que dicen, cuanto más grandes son...

-Antes acaban contigo-el moreno interrumpió a su mejor amiga.

-Tienes razón, yo le he lanzado todas mis armas y no ha servido de nada.

-Entonces tendremos que encontrar armas más pesadas-sugirió Nami.

-Eso puede suponer cierta dificultad-por fin Robin participaba en la conversación-según lo que pone en este libro, Jewelry y dos de sus compañeros dioses del infierno, desarrollaron una de las dimensiones demoníacas más desagradables.

-¿Hay más de una?-preguntó Luffy.

-Hay miles de dimensiones demoníacas, todas diferentes-dijo la vigilante-todas presionando las fronteras de nuestra realidad para intentar entrar.

-Supongo que Jewelry encontró una-dijo Sanji- la cuestión es ¿por qué?

-Procede de una dimensión de inefable tormento-dijo Robin que sostenía el libro en sus manos-ella, junto con otras dos deidades demoníacas reinaban esa dimensión, pero el poder de la bestia aumentó más de lo que los otros dos pudieron imaginar, así como su codicia por el dolor y la fricción. Entiéndase Jewelry. Y cuando vieron en qué se convirtió, temblaron. Temieron que se quedase con su dimensión para ella sola, así que atacaron primero. Una gran batalla tuvo lugar, y al final ellos vencieron. Ella fue expulsada, y descendió a este plano inferior de existencia. Al parecer, además, su cuerpo está conectado con el de otro ser humano mortal, pero se desconoce su apariencia física.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos de donde viene Jewelry- puntualizó el rubio-¿pero qué sabemos de ella?, sabemos que es poderosa, pero no ha producido haces de luz ni explosiones de fuego. ¿Un dios es capaz de hacer todo eso?

-Normalmente si, pero el tener forma humana debe limitar enormemente sus poderes en nuestro universo. Lo único que debe preocuparnos ahora mismo es que es inmortal, invulnerable y demente-dijo la mujer morena.

-¿Una loca diosa del infierno?-dijo Luffy- caramba, esto va de mal en peor.

-Lo que sí he deducido, es que el vivir en este mundo está afectando también seriamente su estado mental-continuó Robin- solo ha sido capaz de mantener su mente intacta extrayendo energía de nosotros, bueno, del cerebro humano. Por eso absorbe los cerebros de la gente. Algo la desequilibra y eso la ayuda.

-Puaj...chupadora de cerebros-dijo el chico.

-Ella absorbe las energías que convierten la mente humana en una unidad cohesionada. Una vez drenada lo único que deja detrás es...

-Gente loca-interrumpió Sanji.

-Y a eso se debe que haya habido un aumento sensible de personas mentalmente inestables aquí, en Going Merry- la mujer se estaba sirviendo un café.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de frenarla- Sanji se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y empezó a andar por la tienda.

-Puedo ensayar algunos conjuros tácticos-dijo Nami.

-Eso es una estrategia a largo plazo-dijo Luffy- pero ¿qué me decís de la llave que está buscando?

-Si- Nami lo secundó-¿no deberíamos encontrarla antes de que lo haga ella?

-No creo que eso deba preocuparnos ahora mismo-dijo el rubio nervioso de repente.

-Pero sea lo que sea lo que Jewelry planea abrir con la llave, estoy segura de que no estará lleno de flores y caramelos-siguió la pelinaranja.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?-los dos amigos seguían con el tema, y Robin lanzó una mirada a Sanji-¿quién la ha visto por última vez?

-Nosotros-dijo entonces el cazador- Robin y yo sabemos dónde está.

-¿Cómo?-Luffy se había molestado claramente.

-¿Lo sabéis y no nos lo habéis dicho?-Nami parecía dolida.

-Había motivos-dijo Robin.

-Si Jewelry se hubiera enterado de que sabíais dónde estaba...yo no quería haceros correr ese riesgo.

-¿En oposición a los riesgos que corremos habitualmente?-ironizó el moreno.

-Deberíais haber dicho algo-la chica estaba triste.

-Bueno, es que...-el rubio asintió-si. Ya es hora...-miró a su vigilante, como esperando una aprobación silenciosa-van a arriesgar sus vidas, merecen saberlo-miró a sus amigos-soy yo.

Noche de cumpleaños. En casa del cazavampiros le hicieron una pequeña fiesta. Solo sus amigos, su abuelo y Ace. Había muchísimos regalos, cosa que al rubio entusiasmó. Cuando la celebración se terminó, todos se marcharon, salvo el vampiro y obviamente Zeff, que se fue a dormir.

-Ten-dijo Ace al rubio que terminaba de recoger algunos platos plásticos con restos de pastel. Le estaba extendiendo una caja de bombones, con un llamativo lazo rojo adornándola.

-¿Están envenenados?, que sutil.

-No lo están-eso le molestó-los compré para ti. Por tu cumpleaños...es lo que se hace normalmente ¿no?

-Gracias-dijo cogiendo la caja para que el otro se callara.

-Vale, y ya que estoy trabajando como guardaespaldas de tu abuelo...creo que me merezco saber, qué o quién te tiene tan preocupado.

-Una diosa a la que me es imposible detener.

-¿Una diosa?¿en esta dimensión?-la cara le cambió.

-Busca una llave...no sabemos para que.

-¿Una llave?

-Soy yo...-no sabía por qué confiaba en aquel vampiro. Tal vez, porque como le había dicho antes, protegía a su abuelo cuando él no estaba a su lado. Y en cierto modo, formaba parte de su equipo.

-¿Tú?...eso...suena peligroso-sintió terror de pronto.

Sanji se sentó en el sillón. Dejó caer la bolsa de basura que tenía en las manos y suspiró cansado-no puedo evitar pensar...en que si no descubro como acabar con esa...cosa...ella me va a matar.

-Eres un héroe. Lo descubrirás. Los héroes siempre salvan el día.

Otro día más.

Un tren llega a la ciudad, y el revisor, preocupado porque nadie se baja, entra. Y descubre que todos los pasajeros están muertos y con heridas punzantes en el cuello.

Zeff leía la noticia en el periódico de la mañana, cuando su nieto entró ofuscado en la cocina.

-Abuelo ¿dónde está mi camisa celeste?¿la que le falta el botón de abajo?, no la habrás tirado, sabes que es mi favorita.

-Sanji, estará en tu armario, si no lo tuvieras todo manga por hombro no...

-No está, lo he sacado todo y nada...¿dónde está?

-Creo que te debería preocupar más esto-dijo su abuelo pasándole el periódico.

-Vampiros...

Después de las clases y de entrenar, Sanji fue con Luffy a investigar la escena del crimen. El tren.

Mientras el rubio analizaba con cuidado cada detalle de los vagones, Luffy, sin soltar una linterna que sostenía, empezó a hablarle.

-Oye San, ¿qué te parece Ace?

-Es odioso ¿por?-el chico seguía a lo suyo y respondió sin pensarlo si quiera.

-Es que hay algo que deberías saber...Ace está loco por ti.

Sanji dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miró esperando una carcajada. Que no llegaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ace está enamorado de ti.

-No bromees con eso Luffy.

-Ojalá bromease. Él me lo confirmó.

-¡No bromees con eso Luffy!- repitió cada vez mas enfadado.

-Es cierto, fíjate en como se comporta últimamente...

-¿Es enserio?

-Me temo que si.

-Pe...pero...-se puso pálido y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los asientos del vagón.

-¿Cabría la posibilidad de que él a ti...?

-¡No!¡claro que no!¿crees que soy idiota?...a ver...sé que tiene una extraña fijación conmigo...aunque suponía que era porque me odiaba a muerte-miró alrededor-aquí no hay nada, vámonos.

Cuando el rubio volvió a casa, escuchó la voz de su abuelo procedente de la cocina y parecía estar hablando animadamente con alguien.

Al llegar, vio a su abuelo de pie, preparando algo en los fogones, y a Ace sentado sobre la encimera escuchando lo que Zeff le estaba contando.

-Oh, Sanji-dijo su abuelo al verlo aparecer-estoy haciendo la cena.

Ace le miró, serio.

-¿Y Ace ha decidido quedarse un rato?-después de lo que le había contado su amigo, le disgustaba más aún la presencia del vampiro.

-Me he puesto a hablar del restaurante y...lo entretuve.

-Te buscaba, tengo que hablarte-dijo Ace y bajó al suelo.

-¿Sobre qué?-el rubio estaba a la defensiva.

El moreno anduvo hasta el salón y el otro le siguió-tengo cierta información que quizá te interese.

-Lo siento, no tengo pasta. ¿Por qué no sableas a Robin?, sablea...a Robin.

-Tengo una pista sobre quién mató a esa gente del tren.

-Sigue.

-Tampoco es nada seguro. Hay dos vampiros en un almacén del centro. Venga ¿a qué esperas?, coge un abrigo y las estacas.

Fueron en el coche del vampiro. Y estacionaron cerca del almacén, esperando a que los supuestos culpables de la masacre aparecieran.

Ace iba en el asiento del conductor y Sanji en el del copiloto.

Durante un rato nadie decía nada, aunque el ojo azul no perdía detalle de los gestos y las miradas del otro.

Ace entonces hizo un movimiento hacia el-¡eh!-gritó, pero el vampiro solo sacó una petaca plateada de la guantera y bebió un trago. Luego se la ofreció al más joven- ugh.

-No es sangre, es bourbon.

-¿Ugh?

-Tu mismo-cerró la botella y la devolvió a su sitio. Entonces se puso a tararear una canción-¿te gustan Los Ramones?

-Oye, si no haces esto por dinero ¿por qué lo...?

-Shhh- los vampiros que esperaban llegaron y entraron en el almacén. Por lo que se bajaron del coche.

Entraron tras ellos. Éstos, en cuanto vieron a Sanji se largaron asustados.

-Uf, que penoso-dijo Ace- me avergüenzo de mi raza. Bueno ¿qué?¿los perseguimos?, no habrán ido lejos.

El rubio sin embargo, pasó de los vampiros. Se fijó más bien en el lugar donde estaban. El sitio tenía muebles, incluso una cocina de gas.

-Estos vampiros llevan aquí un tiempo-dijo Sanji con seguridad-han anidado.

-¿Qué significa eso?¿qué son novios?

-No. Quiero decir que no han tenido nada que ver con lo del tren.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque quién lo hizo llegó a la ciudad anoche. Parece que me has hecho perder el tiempo- Sanji estaba dispuesto a irse. Ace corrió y le abrió la puerta para que pasara-¿qué haces?

Ace miró la puerta como si lo hubiera hecho sin pensar-eh...pues...no me he dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Oh, venga, no empieces a pensar cosas raras-empujó la puerta y se cerró de nuevo.

-¿Qué...pasa...aquí?-puntualizó-vienes a buscarme, me haces seguir una pista falsa, el bourbon. ¿Es ésto una cita?

-Una...¿una cita?-empezó a reírse nervioso-por favor...¿te has vuelto completamente loco?, o sea ¿te gustaría que lo fuera?-preguntó serio.

Sanji puso cara de asco-oh dios mio...oh no, era cierto... ¿Has perdido el juicio?

-Esas cosas pasan. Dos personas, en el lugar de trabajo, surgen sentimientos.

-¡No!¡no!¡nada de sentimientos!¡no surge nada!

-No lo puedes negar, entre nosotros hay algo- Ace parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

-¡Desprecio!¡asco!

-Deseo. Atracción.

-Por favor Ace, eres un vampiro.

-Zoro también era un vampiro.

-Zoro era bueno.

-Y yo puedo serlo. He cambiado Sanji.

-Eso no es cambiar. Solo te estás conteniendo, eres como un asesino en serie entre rejas.

-Pues las mujeres se casan con ellos. No, yo no soy así. No sé que me pasa. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y si eso implica tener que decir adiós a todo esto del mal pues...

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo!-Sanji estaba enfadado-¡no sabes lo que es el amor!

-¡Por supuesto que si!. No pego ojo por las noches.

-¡Tú duermes de día!

-¡Si, pero...!, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo que siento es real, yo te a...

-¡No!, no lo digas-amenazó el rubio-me marcho.

-Oh, vamos, tenemos que hablar.

-¡No tenemos que hacer nada!¿vale?, ¡entre tú y yo no hay nada!¿entendido?-y se fue.

-Sanji...

Ace volvió deprimido a su cripta. Pero alguien estaba allí, esperándole.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó sintiendo la presencia.

-Un bonito recuerdo, querido Ace- de entre las sombras, salió Boa Hancock, con una rosa roja en las manos y luciendo uno de sus despampanantes vestidos-mira quién ha venido para arreglarlo todo.

-¿A qué has venido?-no parecía muy contento por verla.

-Llegó a nuestros oídos que el cazavampiros te estaba fastidiando. A los demás les daba igual, así que yo vine a ayudarte a acabar con él. Sabes que tú me caes muy bien. O también si lo prefieres puedes venir con nosotros, sabes que puedes formar parte de nuestra familia cuando quieras, siempre eres bien recibido.

-Ya sé lo que me espera allí Boa, y no va conmigo. Además, lo tengo todo muy bien montado aquí en Going Merry. El mocoso no me molesta, yo sigo con mi vida.

-Malo, shhh- dijo la mujer que parecía tener el extraño don de descifrar los pensamientos-no te inventes historias. Ya sé porque no vienes. Pobre Ace...-se llevó ambas manos a las sienes-no cazas, no hieres, no matas...tienes miedo del cazavampiros.

-Si, ya lo sabes-la mujer iba a tocarle, pero el se alejó antes de que lo hiciera-el pobre Ace se ha convertido en un cuento para asustar a los bebés-añadió y dio una patada a lo primero que se le puso por delante.

-Yo solo creo en lo que me dice el corazón-ella parecía hablar en susurros- y sabes muy bien lo que me está pidiendo en este momento-cogió la mano del moreno y la puso en su pecho-eres un asesino, nacido para matar, devorar y desangrar.

Sanji llegó a su casa y allí estaban su abuelo y Nami.

Fueron al salón y los puso al corriente de lo que había pasado.

-¿Pero te lo dijo?-preguntó Nami al escuchar el relato-¿te dijo 'te quiero'?

-Bueno...no le dejé que fuera tan lejos. Pero por ahí iban los tiros.

-Cielo ¿sabes si de alguna manera, sin intención alguna, le has hecho creer algo que no es?-preguntó Zeff que estaba sentado sobre la pequeña mesita de centro.

-Le suelo pegar bastante, para Ace eso es una declaración.

-Sanji, estoy muy preocupada.

-Y yo-secundó el anciano-podría ser muy peligroso.

-No lo creo. Además, seguro que se le pasa muy pronto-dijo el rubio en calma-no es más que otra rareza, enseguida se enamorará de otra persona...demonio...o mota de polvo.

-No lo sé, estas cosas pueden ser bastante retorcidas-dijo Nami.

-¿Y Ace?, porque es...

-Bastante retorcido-concluyó el rubio.

-Si.

-Se lo dejaste claro ¿no?, que no tenía nada que hacer-la pelinaranja seguía-no le diste esperanzas ¿verdad?

-Claro...eso creo. No sé, es que estaba alucinando.

-Bueno, pues vas a tener que hablar con él.

-¿Qué?,¡no!¡no!¡no!¡no!...tengo que evitarle.

-No hasta que no se lo hayas dejado claro. Si piensa que tiene alguna posibilidad contigo, no sabemos lo que puede hacer-dijo la chica.

Mientras hablaban del tema, el vampiro estaba en el Baratie con Boa. El local estaba lleno, igual que pasaba siempre que algún grupo tocaba. La morena iba de guía y subieron a la plataforma del piso superior. Donde un par de personas bailaban más apartadas de la multitud.

En la casa, Zeff buscó un abrigo para su nieto y se lo tendió-ya sé que es duro cielo, pero creo que has tomado la decisión correcta. Es mejor cortar ésto de raíz antes de que...

-¿Me estalle en la cara?

-Exacto.

-Sanji si quieres puedo ir contigo-dijo Nami- para darte apoyo moral.

-Gracias, pero creo que tengo que hacer esto solo. Además, quizá esté equivocado, a lo mejor se le ha pasado ya y resulta que lo que quiere es verme muerto.

-Ojalá-su amiga cruzó los dedos de ambas manos.

-Aunque ¿sabes qué?, hay una cosa que si puedes hacer por mi.

Boa rompió el cuello a una chica y se la pasó a Ace, que la cogió antes de que el cadáver cayera al suelo. Y ella fue a por un chico que acabó en las mismas circunstancias.

Ace miraba a Boa beber del cuello del muchacho y decidió imitarla con la comida que tenía entre las manos.

Sanji llegó a la vacía cripta del vampiro moreno. Solo estaba iluminada por las acostumbradas antorchas y algunas velas gruesas. Parecía que no había nadie y bajó por la lápida vacía del centro al piso de abajo. Todo estaba en perfecta tranquilidad. Recorrió un poco el sitio y vio algo que llamó su atención. Algo tapado con una tela.

La apartó y lo que encontró le dejó petrificado unos instantes. Un maniquí, parecido a el, con ropas suyas puestas, incluida su camisa celeste. Montones de fotos en una especie de mural y dibujos de su cara. Parecía un pedestal siniestro en su honor.

Salió de allí, pero cuando volvió a poner un pie en la primera planta, ya no estaba solo.

-¿Ves algo que te interese?-preguntó Ace que aún tenía un rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-Ace...-se puso nervioso-¿qué te ha pasado?

El vampiro andaba hacia el, obligándole a andar de espaldas.

-Yo-se oyó una voz de pronto. Pero cuando fue a ver quién era, recibió una descarga eléctrica con un arma. Lo que lo dejó aturdido y de rodillas en el suelo.

-Recuerdas a Boa ¿verdad cazador?-dijo Ace- ha vuelto. Me echaba de menos.

-Mi chico ha vuelto a alimentarse-dijo la mujer orgullosa-y yo sé lo que quiere comer-añadió. Dio otra descarga al rubio que ésta vez quedó inconsciente. Después habló con el vampiro-¿lo atamos y jugamos un rato con él?

-Nada de juegos.

-Oh, me encanta cuando te pones serio y vas directo al grano-le pasó el arma al otro. Pero éste le dio una descarga a ella, que calló al suelo.

-Ya está bien de tanto juego...

Sanji abrió los ojos. Sentía luz dándole en el rostro.

-Estás despierto- Ace estaba delante de él. Pero los brazos del rubio estaban encadenados. Estaba de pie. Intentó revolverse, pero era inútil-creía que te ibas a pasar la noche durmiendo.

-Boa...-Ace se apartó un poco y dejó que viera a la vampiresa encadenada en una columna.

-No está bien que cambies las reglas a mitad del juego-dijo la mujer apenada-me has quitado la silla antes de que parase la música.

-Lo siento, mi casa, mis reglas.

-Voy a estar muy enfadada contigo cuando esté libre otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sanji.

-Es sencillo. Te voy a demostrar algo-dijo y se acercó más a el-te quiero.

El rubio cerró los ojos-dios mio...

-Eh, no, mírame- Ace le levantó la barbilla, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada-yo te quiero- Sanji, molesto, consiguió librarse del agarre de su mano-solamente pienso en ti. Sueño contigo. Te llevo dentro, en el corazón. Me estoy ahogando en ti Kuroashi, me ahogo.

Las risas de la mujer a su espalda le interrumpieron.

-Es muy gracioso. Lo sabía antes que tú-dijo convencida-sabía que amabas al cazador, algo en mi interior me decía que lo querías.

Ace decidió ignorarla y siguió con el rubio-no puedes negar que entre tu y yo hay algo. Sé que sientes algo por mi.

-Y se llama repulsión-dijo como si las palabras le quemaran en la boca-no sé lo que sentirás, pero no es amor. No puedes amar si no tienes alma.

-Si que podemos-dijo Boa-podemos amar igual que vosotros.

-No me crees-el vampiro no apartaba los ojos del joven-crees que no va enserio. ¿Quieres una prueba?. Que tal esto-fue a una cómoda, cogió una estaca y se la clavó a Boa en el corazón. Haciéndola polvo y haciendo que las pesadas cadenas cayeran al suelo con estrépito.

Sanji estaba estupefacto. Pero tras el impacto inicial, volvió a hablar con el otro.

-Eso no demuestra nada. A mi no me importa que la hayas matado.

-Si que importa...ahora soy un enemigo de los míos. Ahora soy escoria. Por ti desde este momento solo soy...un paria-se volvió a acercar al rubio-dame una esperanza...algo...aunque sea mínima. Dime que quizá...algún día...tendré una oportunidad.

-Ace...-dijo en tono meloso-la única oportunidad que has tenido conmigo fue cuando estaba inconsciente.

El vampiro enfureció. Lanzó la estaca lejos y empezó a destrozar cosas-¡¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?!¡¿por qué me torturas?!

-¿A qué quieres que te conteste primero?

-Yo ya no sé como acertar ¿sabes?-se había calmado un poco-no sé ni por qué me molesto. Lo que siento por ti...es un error. Lo sé. No soy un idiota-dijo y le quitó las cadenas-¿crees que me gusta todo ésto?, estoy desapareciendo y dentro de mi solo hay espacio para ti. Quiero irme, pero no puedo.

Sanji al verse libre, propinó un fuerte puñetazo al vampiro, haciéndole caer sobre las cosas que tenía de él. Y se fue. Pero Ace le siguió, abordándole en la calle.

-Sanji...vamos, espera. No puedes irte así, sin más.

-¿El puñetazo en la cara no te ha dejado las cosas claras?-el rubio seguía andando.

-Nos hemos peleado, pero no es la primera vez. Eso no cambia nada...

-¡Eso lo cambia todo Ace!-ahora si le encaró-no quiero verte más. Quiero que te marches de la ciudad, quiero que te largues de este planeta, no te acerques a mi, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia nunca más. ¿Entendido?-volvió a retomar la marcha, con el otro pisándole los talones.

-No, no es tan fácil. Tenemos algo Sanji, no es bonito pero ahí está-ya habían llegado al porche trasero de la casa del cazavampiros- y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer, te guste o no estoy en tu vida, no puedes dejarme fuera...-Sanji entró en su casa y Ace iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo por una barrera invisible que se lo impedía. Miró al rubio confuso y dolido. Éste no dijo una palabra. Solo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

_Continuará..._


	15. Sustituto

**Sustituto**

En la sala de entrenamiento que Robin había creado en la trastienda de su local de magia, Sanji se entrenaba dando fuertes puñetazos a un monigote. Bajo la atenta mirada de su vigilante y de Luffy.

-Ace...Ace me quiere ¿no te parece repugnante?-seguía con los golpes.

-Desde luego es raro-la morena no pudo evitar reírse-pero si ha matado a uno de esos vampiros de La Orden, no hay mal que por bien no venga. ¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido?...no es que no seas atractivo...

-Esto es horrible, me siento como sucio.

-Eso es ridículo, no eres responsable de lo que Ace piense o sienta.

-¿No soy responsable?, pues algo tendré que ver yo con todo esto ¿no?, algo que le ha hecho pensar 'uh, éste es para mi'.

-Sanji creo que deberías tranquilizarte.

-Yo también-dijo Luffy.

-No tengo ningún secreto para enamorar a los hombres, a no ser que lo de darles una paliza, torturarlos y hacer que su vida sea un infierno sea un método de cortejo. Pero de vez en cuando te topas con una joya de tío como Ace, a quien le va la marcha.

-San, el problema no eres tu, así que no te culpes por favor.

-Es que...me gustaría pensar que va a haber otro que valga la pena...pero después de Zoro, me es difícil creer que exista alguien así-dijo mirando con tristeza el anillo que aún llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Lo habrá, seguro, llegará en cualquier momento.

-Y un minuto después le espantaré con mi asombrosa fuerza y mi increíble ensimismamiento.

-Que va, tú no eres así.

-Podría cambiar, podría currármelo más, pasarme menos tiempo cazando, podría reírle las gracias.

-O quizá podrías ser Sanji, él vería tu corazón de oro y se enamoraría de ti-concluyó Luffy mirándole al ojo.

-Luffy, eso es...-y le abrazó.

Por la noche tuvo lugar una fiesta en el Baratie, y el cazavampiros y sus amigos fueron a divertirse. Allí conocieron a un genio acompañado por una despampanante chica que resultó ser un robot creado por él mismo para amarle.

Sanji estaba distraído pensando en su solitaria vida, cuando Ace apareció y se acercó a el. Cambiándole el gesto.

-El mundo es un pañuelo-dijo el vampiro sonriente y le miró de arriba abajo-vaya, si las miradas mataran. Que careto ¿qué?¿en busca de tu próximo ex?-preguntó echando un vistazo alrededor-podrías aspirar a más.

-Ya te he dicho que...

-¿Pensabas que iba a irme de la ciudad?, este es un país libre. Que fiesta-dijo y cogió una galletita salada-si quieres que me vaya, puedes agarrar mi cuerpo caliente y obligarme.

-Aléjate de mi.

Le miró unos instantes-bien-y se alejó, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima en toda la fiesta.

El vampiro se sentía frustrado. Amaba a alguien que no daba atisbo de corresponderle. Decidió pasar página. Sería duro, sería difícil, pero debía empezar por deshacerse de todo lo que le recordase al rubio. Así que cogió todas las cosas que tenía de él en su cripta y las metió en una caja. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a abandonar la caja en el primer contenedor de basura que viese, le vino una gran idea a la cabeza. Si Sanji no quería amarle...se agenciaría un robot de él que si lo hiciera. Así que fue a hablar con el creador.

Al día siguiente, el rubio volvió a casa del instituto. Y encontró a su abuelo tumbado en el sofá. Zeff había muerto. Y aunque le cuesta asimilarlo, el rubio cuenta con la inestimable compañía y apoyo de sus amigos.

Estaban con los preparativos para el funeral. La que más ayudaba era Robin, porque al ser la mayor, entendía más de esas cosas. Y el rubio, aunque no lo decía, en momentos como ese pensaba en Zoro. Le faltaba más que nunca. Hablarle, abrazarle y sentirle. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Y ahora no lo tenía, ni a su abuelo tampoco.

Por la noche, Nami y Luffy salieron de casa de Sanji, cuando se toparon con un vampiro que iba de camino y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Debes estar de broma-dijo Luffy mosqueado.

-No voy a entrar.

-Y no vas a dejar eso-siguió el chico más joven-¿crees que de esa forma vas a ganarte puntos con Sanji?

-No son para Sanji- puntualizó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mentira-dijo interponiéndose en su camino-todos conocemos tu maldita obsesión.

-Son para Zeff. No puedo ir al entierro sin convertirme en cenizas.

-Como si él te importase.

-Chicos, ya basta-intentó calmar Nami.

-¿Cómo?-Ace se había enfurecido- Zeff era el único de todos vosotros al que soportaba.

-Y el único que tenía un nieto al que te quieres beneficiar.

-Me caía bien el señor. ¿Entendido?, era honesto. No se daba aires. Siempre me ofrecía algo y nunca me trató como a un pirado- Nami parecía conmovida por las palabras.

-Error suyo-dijo Luffy.

-Piensa lo que quieras-añadió el vampiro. Tiró las flores al suelo y se marchó.

-Increíble, cree que por montar el numerito, va a conseguir que Sanji sea su pareja sexual.

Nami recogió las flores del suelo con delicadeza y las observó- Luffy, no ha dejado tarjeta.

Tras todo lo acontecido, el rubio decidió tomarse unas mini vacaciones para desconectar y se marchó de la ciudad por un par de días. Ace, por su parte, fue a buscar lo que había encargado a casa del creador de robots.

Observaba su pedido, de pie, todavía apagado y aparentemente igual que el original.

-No tiene mala pinta-el robot vestía un traje, habitual en el verdadero rubio. Era azul oscuro, con corbata a juego y camisa naranja-pero ¿y lo demás?, los paseos, la conversación...los fabulosos revolcones...

-Oye, él es genial-dijo el creador-vas a quedar encantado de verdad. Tiene todo lo que has pedido. Los programas extras, toneladas de conocimiento y la información que me diste sobre su familia y amigos.

-Todos los programas extras ¿verdad?-se relamía mentalmente pensando en todo lo que le iba a hacer.

-Todas las cosas que querías. Las reacciones habituales...sus habilidades especiales-rió-todo.

-No estoy seguro de haber quedado satisfecho...lo noto un poco brillante...no sé...un poco blanquecino...

El robot entonces abrió el ojo y se activó. Su mirada se iluminó al ver al vampiro moreno.

-Ace- dijo con una voz algo más aguda de la habitual, probablemente dada su alegría continua-oh Ace- corrió a sus brazos y le besó.

-Me vale-dijo el moreno en cuanto terminaron de besarse y el rubio le miraba radiante.

Jewelry llega a la conclusión, de que Sanji no solo debe saber quién es la llave, sino que además, la protegerá con todas sus fuerzas. Así que manda algunos de sus esbirros a vigilarlo, para averiguar quien de los que le rodean, tiene más papeletas para ser su ansiada llave, dependiendo de como se comporte el cazador.

Ace disfrutaba de su robot en su cripta.

Representaban una falsa pelea.

-¿Qué buscas cazador?¿un punto débil?-el vampiro danzaba a su alrededor, mientras el otro mantenía una estaca en alto, como si fuera a atacarle-venga, da lo mejor de ti-el robot le atacó, pero Ace lo rodeó fácilmente con los brazos a su espalda-¿eso es todo cazador?

-No. Quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo resistir la siniestra atracción de tu frío y muscular cuerpo.

-Debería compensarte por tu gentileza, debería dejarte en libertad.

-No-dijo suplicante-no Ace, no dejes que me vaya nunca.

-Deberías tenerme miedo...soy malo.

-Lo eres. Eres muy, muy malo-dijo y lanzó al vampiro sobre la lápida de piedra que se encontraba en medio de la cripta. Luego saltó sobre el, con ambas piernas al lado de sus caderas, y puso la estaca sobre su corazón.

-¿Vas a hacerlo así?

-No-el rubio rompió la camisa que el vampiro llevaba y colocó la estaca sobre el torso desnudo-así.

-No puedes hacerlo...

-Jamás podría hacerlo. Soy débil contigo demonio-tiró la estaca. Ace lo tiró al suelo y ahora era él el que estaba encima. Le besó.

-Sanji...

Como el cazavampiros no estaba, sus amigos se encargarían de las patrullas nocturnas.

Ace seguía a lo suyo en su mausoleo. Estaba desnudo, con Sanji entre sus brazos.

-Eres malo-dijo el rubio.

-¿Y eso te excita?

-Me excita y me aterroriza. Intento resistirme a ti, pero no puedo.

-¿Si?

-Maldita sea tu siniestra atracción-dijo sin credibilidad.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-Si.

-No puedo morderte.

-Yo creo que si. Puedes si te lo permito. Y quiero permitírtelo. Quiero que me muerdas y me devores hasta que no quede nada de mi.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó y besó el cuello del otro.

-Oh Ace, devórame.

-Muy bien-iban otra vez al lío.

-Ace, no puedo evitarlo-el rubio robot sonaba en extremo inocente-te quiero.

-Eres mío Sanji.

-¿Empiezo éste programa otra vez?-la cara del vampiro cambió.

-Shhh, nada de programas, no uses esa palabra. Se Sanji.

Cuando cayó la noche y Ace dormía plácidamente, no se percató de que el robot se vistió y salió a cazar.

Paseaba por el cementerio mientras jugueteaba con la estaca que llevaba en su mano. Tranquilamente. Y entonces llegaron Luffy y Nami.

-Hola-les dijo feliz.

-Sanji.

-¡Luffy! y...¡Nami!. ¿A que hace una noche preciosa para matar malvados?-el rubio no dejaba de sonreír.

-Supongo-dijo el moreno.

-Has vuelto muy pronto-dijo Nami.

-Si, ¿qué tal esas pequeñas y casi inexistentes vacaciones?

-No entiendo esa pregunta-respondió el robot-pero gracias por preguntar. Eres mi amigo y vendedor de artículos de magia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto...

-¡Hola!-Ace apareció corriendo por entre las lápidas-espera-dijo en cuanto llegó a donde estaban.

-Ace- dijo el rubio feliz-es Ace- comunicó a los otros dos-y lleva un abrigo.

-Si, hola a todos- el robot fue a darle la mano, pero el vampiro la apartó para disimular- Sanji ha vuelto por lo que veo. Así que esta noche habrá muchas más patrullas-el rubio no dejaba de intentar tocarlo, pero Ace hacía como que le ignoraba-me alegro de veros, porque...este sitio está lleno de vampiros esta noche. Hay toneladas de ellos. Tendremos que dividirnos.

-Nosotros no hemos visto ninguno ¿estás seguro...?

Tres vampiros aparecieron en ese instante. Empezaron a luchar, y el Sanji robot no dejaba de intentar proteger al vampiro por todos los medios, lo que hizo creer a los espías secuaces de Jewelry que Ace era la llave.

-Este ha sido el combate fuerte de la noche-dijo el vampiro cuando terminaron la lucha mientras se sacudía la ropa-podéis iros a casa.

-Si-secundó el rubio-nosotros patrullaremos solos. Vosotros iros a casa.

Obedecieron.

La cara de Sanji cambió-no lo comprendo. He cazado, debería estar...

-¿Satisfecho?

-Pero no lo estoy. Estoy...mi cuerpo está caliente. ¿Te parezco sensual?

-Siempre.

-Será mejor que me toques para asegurarte.

-Por supuesto-y se besaron.

Nami y Luffy iban rumbo a casa.

-Robin no nos ha dicho que Sanji había vuelto.

-A lo mejor vino a cazar directamente y aún no ha ido a ver a Robin.

-Sea lo que sea...me parece que él está un poco ido ¿no crees?-Luffy cavilaba.

-Ha luchado bien.

De repente empezaron a oír gemidos y volvieron por donde habían venido. Encontrándose una imagen inesperada. El rubio y Ace entregándose a la pasión, allí, en medio del cementerio.

Sus amigos creen que es por el sufrimiento ante la perdida de su abuelo. Que se le ha ido un poco la cabeza. Y se atienen a eso.

Rato después, Ace y el falso Sanji ya estaban en la cripta, cuando empezaron a escuchar ruidos.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el robot asustado.

-Escóndete, y pase lo que pase no salgas hasta que yo vaya a por ti-el rubio obedeció.

Era Luffy.

-Te he visto en el cementerio con Sanji.

-¿Si?, pues no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-Es asunto mío, porque es Sanji y es mi amigo. Y le han ocurrido cosas que le han afectado y bueno...tú te estás aprovechando de él.

-Está triste por lo de su abuelo-se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió-y si acude a mi para reconfortarse, bueno, no voy a darle la espalda. No soy un monstruo.

-¡Si!, claro que eres un monstruo. Los vampiros son monstruos. Se hacen películas de monstruos sobre ellos.

-Si, en eso llevas razón.

Luffy le agarró por la camisa- Ace, Sanji tiene muchos amigos, todos lo queremos mucho y haremos lo que sea para protegerlo. Y si eso significa matarte a ti, pues entonces tendremos...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron los esbirros de Jewelry. Noquearon a Luffy y, aunque se defendió con uñas y dientes, se hicieron con Ace y se lo llevaron.

Tras unos minutos, el robot salió de su escondrijo-¿Ace?, he esperado como me dijiste, pero te he echado de menos.

Fue a casa de Nami. La pelinaranja le abrió la puerta y el rubio le habló- Ace no está.

-Sanji...pasa. Es tarde, todo el mundo duerme. ¿Te encontró Luffy?, fue a buscarte y no ha vuelto.

-No sé donde está Luffy, no le he visto. Cuando he salido del túnel Ace ya no estaba. Tengo que encontrarle-dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-Sanji...lo tuyo con Ace...¿no te has...?, ya sabes. No te has acostado con él ¿verdad?, nos lo imaginamos...

-No, he practicado sexo con Ace. Lo siento si te molesta. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Lo soy y...hagas lo que hagas siempre lo seré. Solo intento explicarme porque ha ocurrido y creo que por la muerte de tu abuelo todos nos hemos volcado contigo y te hemos hecho débil. Al contrario que Ace, así que por una vez has hecho una especie de disparate.

-No ha sido una vez. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, de formas muy diferentes. Puedo dibujártelas.

-¡No!, Sanji aquí está ocurriendo algo realmente raro. Está bien, si, ya habías estado antes con un vampiro, pero Zoro era un encanto, dio su vida por ti y...

-Zoro es bobo. Tiene el pelo de punta y es absolutamente idiota...bueno, era.

Nami estaba cada vez más confusa-está bien, mira, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte.

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga.

-Si, te repito que lo soy.

-Y eres bruja.

Luffy llegó entonces.

-Unos tipos, una especie de demonios...Sanji.

-Si, ese soy yo.

-Los tipos que trabajan para Jewelry, eran una especie de hobbits con lepra. Se han llevado a Ace.

-¡Pero él sabe lo de la llave!-dijo alarmada la chica.

-Tenemos que rescatarle- dijo el robot.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle?-cuestionó el moreno.

Los dos miraron a Sanji.

-Yo lucho con armas-dijo.

-Ya...y yo no las tengo-aclaró Luffy- vayamos a tu casa, allí nos proveeremos.

Los secuaces de la diosa llevaron al vampiro ante ella.

La pelirrosa estaba tumbada en un diván y al verlos se levantó-¿qué es esto?

-Excelsitud-dijo uno de los demonios-creemos que él es la llave.

La chica se rió-¿enserio?, fantabuloso- empujó a uno de sus súbditos-imposible. Él no puede ser la llave porque la llave tiene que ser pura y ésto es un vampiro. Lección número uno, los vampiros equivalen a impureza.

-Si, así es, soy impuro-secundó Ace- tan impuro como la nieve amarilla aplastada. Soltadme.

-No sois capaces ni de distinguir un vampiro-dijo ella a los suyos-él es inútil.

-Bueno, lo siento, tengo que marcharme ya-dijo el vampiro, pero se lo impidieron.

-Pero profanidad-dijo otro esbirro-hemos observado al cazador. Él ha protegido a éste más que a ningún otro. Le ha tratado como algo precioso.

-¿Enserio?-ella estaba algo incrédula-¿precioso?-se acercó al vampiro-vamos a examinarte precioso.

-Púdrete.

La mujer sonrió, pero le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo saltar por los aires.

-A mi no me parece muy elegante. Pero si el cazador le protege, tal vez las apariencias engañen.

Y le dio una paliza.

El trío fue a casa del cazavampiros.

-Esta es mi casa-dijo el robot campante.

-Si queremos que Ace no hable de ti, vamos a necesitar esto-dijo Luffy y abrió un baúl repleto de armas que había en el salón.

-Esas son mis armas. Dame algo puntiagudo y grande.

-Ahm, Sanji ¿adónde vamos?-preguntó Nami-¿por dónde buscamos a Jewelry?

-Ella es un dios...quiere la llave-dijo el robot.

-Si, ¿entonces deberíamos...?-dijo Luffy.

-No lo sé ¿por qué me miráis todos?

-Vale Sanji, tienes razón. No tienes porque saberlo todo-el moreno se justificó.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Ace.

-Sanji...creo que tienes más armas arriba...-dijo la pelinaranja-¿por qué no vas a buscarlas?

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando estuvieron los amigos a solas, hablaron.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, él cree que vamos a rescatar a Ace- dijo Luffy que se había agenciado un hacha y la cargaba al hombro.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Encontrarle e impedirle que hable.

-Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Sanji.

-Y tendremos que hablar con él.

-¿A intervenir de nuevo?

-Si, porque necesitamos un Sanji cuerdo-dijo Luffy. En ese momento, el verdadero rubio entraba por la puerta.

-Vaya, reunión de pandilla-dijo.

-Que rápido, incluso te has cambiado de ropa-dijo Nami.

-A mi no me lo ha parecido. Me quedé en un hotel y los vecinos no me dejaban dormir...

-Sanji, tenemos que hablar-dijo el moreno serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se asustó.

-Sanji, nosotros te queremos y estamos preocupados por ti y tu forma de comportarte. Lo que haces está mal.

-Espera-dijo la chica-no se trata de reprobar. Nos inspiras amor y algo de miedo.

-Está fatal que hayas practicado el sexo con Ace.

-¿Practicado el qué con quién?-Sanji estaba atónito ante tal acusación.

-Muy bien, lo niega, después de eso viene la ira-apuntó Luffy.

-¡No estoy practicando el sexo con Ace!

-Ira. Nadie te está juzgando, es comprensible. Ace es fuerte, misterioso, bastante guapo y muy musculoso-siguió el moreno.

-¡Yo no estoy acostándome con Ace!, aunque estoy empezando a pensar que tú si.

-Sanji...te he visto, Nami también. Os vimos a Ace y a ti...haciéndolo.

El Sanji robot entró en escena.

-Ace es mío ¿quién se lo hace con Ace?

Entonces todos por fin vieron lo que pasaba. Sanji abrió tanto la boca que su labio inferior casi rozaba el suelo.

-Dios mio...

-Vaya, míralo-dijo el robot-eres clavado a mi. Somos muy guapos.

-Dos Sanjis- dijo Nami asombrada también.

-Oh, ya lo sé. Los dos son Sanji-dijo Luffy.

-No-dijo el rubio molesto-él es un robot y se comporta como la novia robot que conocimos en aquella fiesta. ¿No habéis sido capaces de diferenciarme de un robot?

-Oh, yo no creo que sea un robot-dijo el falso Sanji.

-Está muy bien hecho- Luffy alucinaba- Ace debió encargárselo para ¡programarlo para...!

-Oh dios mio- Sanji sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Ugh, imaginad las cosas...

-¡No!, no imaginéis nada. Ninguno-el rubio interrumpió a su amiga.

-Ya lo he visto- Luffy levantó la mano.

-Chicos, amigos míos-dijo el robot-os estáis olvidando de lo más importante. Jewelry tiene a Ace y va a hacerle daño.

-¿Jewelry tiene a Ace?

-Íbamos a decírtelo-dijo Luffy.

-Coged las armas, nos vamos ya-ordenó el auténtico cazavampiros- tengo que matarle.

-No sabemos donde buscarles-dijo Nami.

-Sé por donde empezar.

Ace estaba mal herido. Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas y sujetas del techo. Rozaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

-Tengo un acertijo para ti-dijo Jewelry con un puñal en la mano-¿qué les pasa a los vampiros que no hablan?-preguntó y le hizo un corte en el pecho-¿crees que podré pelarte como una manzana?

-Basta, no sigas-le costaba hablar del dolor en todo su cuerpo-te diré quién es la llave.

El equipo estaba cerca de la mansión donde estaba la diosa. Habían ido en busca de Robin previamente, que estaba maravillada con el falso cazador.

-Que maravilla...

-Gracias. Pero creo que debería hacer más caso al otro Sanji, Rabin. Es muy inteligente y nos ayudará a salvar a Ace.

-¿Rabin?, Ace no se ha molestado en programar mi nombre correctamente.

-Escucha precioso-dijo Sanji a su otro yo-no vamos a salvarle, vamos a matarle. Sabe quién es la llave y es indudable que se lo dirá a Jewelry.

-Tienes razón, él es malo. Pero deberías haberle visto desnudo-dijo divertido el robot.

Se dividieron para buscar mejor.

Jewelry dio un vaso de agua a Ace.

-¿Ésto está mejor?¿crees que ahora podrás hablar?-el vampiro asintió-bien, porque estoy harta de estos jueguecitos- añadió y rompió el vaso en la cara del moreno-necesito tiempo, necesito una copa, eres un chupasangre muy necesitado y eso no me gusta nada. Así que empieza a hablar.

-Si...está bien...la llave...verás...es el actor...de la película...cómo se llama...

-¿Actor?

-La película esa...de los mafiosos...en la que muere gente...

-¡El padrino!-dijo un esbirro-es Al Pacino, te traeremos el cuerpo maltrecho y exhausto de Al Pacino.

-¡No es Al Pacino anormales!-la mujer enfureció-el vampiro me está mintiendo.

Ace se carcajeó-si...pero ha sido divertido. ¿Y sabes qué bruja?, no te voy a contar nada. Nunca conseguirás la maldita llave, porque por muy fuerte que seas...en nuestro mundo...eres una idiota.

-Soy un dios.

-¿Un dios?¿de qué?, no sabía que los dioses eran tan poquita cosa. Escúchame bien, el cazador te va a dar una patada en tu fofo, y ladeado culo-la mujer se miraba el trasero afectada-y te va a enviar a cualquier sitio donde acepten a un ex dios hortera y sin gusto como tú.

La pelirrosa le arreó una fuerte patada, soltándolo del techo. El vampiro empezó a huir, cojeando. Cayó rodando unas escaleras y llegó a la planta baja. Mientras los esbirros de la diosa lo seguían.

Sanji y Luffy entraron en el lugar. Y Ace cayó inconsciente. Llegaron los demás. El robot, más preocupado por Ace, que por el mismo, sin querer recibió un fuerte golpe y se rompió.

Todos huyeron.

En la tienda de magia, Nami revisaba al robot y sus chamuscados circuitos. Luffy y Robin llegaron.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Ace?-interrogó el rubio en cuanto los vio aparecer-quiero que esta historia tenga un final mortal.

-Le hemos dejado en su cripta-dijo Luffy.

-Intentamos averiguar si le había contado algo a Jewelry, pero estaba muy mal herido-dijo la vigilante.

-Y aunque se lo hubiera dicho, a nosotros nos mentiría-dijo la pelinaranja que seguía a lo suyo.

-Si, puedes contar con ello-dijo Sanji- pero tengo que saberlo ¡ya!, si me ha delatado, tengo que irme. Ella podría estar buscándome ahora.

-No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy segura de que todos estamos a salvo-dijo Robin.

-¡Eh!, creo que he encontrado algo-dijo Nami- he descubierto la avería, algunos cables se han quemado por completo. Es fácil de arreglar-recibió una severa mirada de su amigo rubio-aunque no lo haré.

-Dios...yo siento lástima por Ace- apreció Luffy- le han pegado y se ha quedado sin su juguete.

-Luffy, por favor, no sugieras nada por lo que luego tenga que matarte.

-No, no. Era una broma. Puedes estar seguro, es que...Ace estaba destrozado.

El vampiro estaba en su cripta. Tumbado sobre la fría lápida de piedra. Tenía heridas por todas partes y la ropa hecha trizas.

Su Sanji llegó. Con su habitual traje azul y camisa naranja.

-Ace- dijo con alegría-estás lleno de heridas sensuales.

-Si...-dijo y se levantó con dificultad, quedando sentado-me siento muy sexy. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Me caí y me sentí confuso. Nami me ha curado. ¡Es bruja!

-¿Nami te ha curado?-se sorprendió-creía que te habían hecho añicos.

-Ellos también están confusos...¿quieres destrozarme a mi ahora?

-Espera un minuto, me duelen todos los huesos.

-¿Por qué has permitido que Jewelry te haga daño?

-Quería saber quien era la llave.

-Oh, se lo diré yo-dijo dispuesto a irse-así tu no tendrás...

-¡No!-el vampiro le hizo detenerse y tosió adolorido por el grito-no se lo digas nunca. Jewelry no debe saberlo-el robot le miraba confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Sanji...el otro...el no tan simpático Sanji podría morir y yo no podría permitir algo así...prefiero que me mate Jewelry...casi lo hace.

Sanji le miró unos instantes y le besó con ternura, pero tras unos segundos, Ace se apartó, extrañado y confundido. El rubio empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

-¿Y mi robot?-preguntó el vampiro.

-El robot ya no existe. El robot era repugnante y obsceno.

-Se supone que...

-¡Calla!. Esa...cosa ni siquiera era real. Lo que has hecho por mi-dijo antes de salir-si ha sido real. Y no lo olvidaré.

_Continuará..._


End file.
